naruto uzumaki the rising ninja
by NarutoNega
Summary: what happens when naruto is left alone for chunnin exam's month brake? with some much needed help and guidance, naruto will become a truly skilled ninja... (strong naruto, eventual godlike, Mokuton, secret abilities, sharingan (later on) and sensor) pairings: (Fem-shinigami, Fem-kyuubi and kushina) (on pause)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone here is my new story enjoy. Also as some of you like more serious fic's, Naruto will slowly become more serious during the story, however he won't be serious during his 'break' time, but when he is on a mission…you will see what I mean.**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": buuji/ summoning**

'**Thinking: buuji/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Thud…Thud….Thud

"kaka-sensei can't help me then no one can..." mumbled a short spiky blond boy wearing an orange and blue track suit as he threw punches towards a wooden stump, keeping his punches at even speeds.

Thud…Thud…Thud

"all because sasuke is an uchiha and has a bloodline….who cares he's just another orphan with fancy eyes!' screamed the blond haired boy as he threw a punch that had cracked the piece of wood in front of him before slowly turning to his side and sliding down the wood towards the ground covered in grass.

'why….why is it only me who has nobody…..why is it always Naruto Uzumaki who gets the short stick…..why only me" cried Naruto a bit as he wiped the tears away from his eyes as he huddled against the tree.

"Sniff…maybe if I win the chunnin exams…kakashi-sensei will train me…" said Naruto to himself, reigniting his spirit. Jumping to his feat Naruto began to stretch.

'Yeah! That's it! Maybe if I win the chunnin exams kakashi-sensei will train me more than sasuke!' thought Naruto as he was getting into position to run.

Gurgle

Naruto sweat dropped while he looked at his stomach. The thing acted like it had a mind of its own.

"Ahh dammit! I'm hungry but I can't stop training!" said Naruto to himself as he started to think of different options. He could just quickly run over to ichiraku's and then run back. Or he could just ignore his stomach and continue training. After all he had a month to train starting tomorrow.

Naruto looked down. If only he could be in two places at once….

At that moment a magical lightbulb appeared over Naruto's head.

Naruto slammed a clenched fist into his other opened hand. "Yes! Kagebushin! How could I forget that!" screamed Naruto as he placed his hands into the seal to summon his favourite technique….well second as sexy technique was just brilliant.

Poof

Soon the small clearing was filled with hundreds of Naruto's.

Naruto looked around himself before sighing. Ever since the forest of death and orochipedo touched him in the stomach he hasn't been able to use his chakra any good.

"Ok everyone but one clone dispel please" said Naruto as he rubbed his forehead with his hand.

Poof

Soon there was only one clone that was in a saluting position.

"Sir Yes sir!" said the clone looking like an anbu does when talking to the hokage.

Naruto grinned. "Clone Naruto! This is an important mission! You must get me 10 miso ramens and pronto, failure will result in my stomach exploding and we never getting to taste ramen again!" said Naruto as he pointed at his clone, which had a look of fear.

"Sir Yes sir!" screamed the clone as he dashed away, Leaving Naruto all by himself in the clearing….

Naruto looked at the dust cloud the clone had left and scratched his head. How was the clone going to pay for the ramen? Oh well he will see when the clone comes back.

Naruto looked back at 'his' training ground. He had found the place before the graduation exam and hangout here from time to time. It was a massive clearing that held heaps of trees around it along with a decent sized waterfall at the edge of the clearing.

Naruto started to go back into his running position, mentally counting down from 3.

'3…2…1…go!' screamed Naruto from within his own conscience as he forced his body to move as fast as he could, which was pretty fast for a genin he seemed to be just at an experienced genin's speed, which was just under a rookie chunnin's.

"C'mon Naruto! You can go faster! You can do better!" screamed Naruto as he tried to force his muscles more and continued running, which actually made him go slightly faster. This continued for a few minutes before Naruto suddenly tripped and grabbed his head.

"Ouch! What the hell was….that.." said Naruto starting off in a loud voice which slowly had become quiet as he slowly started to forget about his newly scrapped knee and slowly remembered him rushing to ichiraku's before ayame giving him a bowl for free as he forgot his money and then him rushing out of ichiraku's and then barrelling into a crate full of kunai and then…popping.

Naruto started to panic and look himself over before realising something…he didn't do that…that was his clone…..did…did he…..did he just…..remember what his clone did?

"I…I thought that kagebushin was only a physical clone….I need to read the rest of the technique information" mumbled Naruto to himself as he only looked at how to make the technique and not what it did, well except for making clones that could hit people.

"AHHH ill just ask jiji now instead" said Naruto as he left his special clearing towards the hokage tower….on the other side of the village….

(3 Hours later)

"I should have just run here" muttered Naruto as it was now late evening. He walked up the stairs towards the kage tower. Looking up towards the top he saw his jiji. But before Naruto could call out to him he disappeared…

Well looks like it was time for operation FS.

"Well it looks like I will need operation forbidden scroll after all" said Naruto as he sighed a bit. Continuing his walk he went towards his objective.

Walking around to the back of the hokage tower, Naruto sweat dropped…. The construction setup was still there which he had used to sneak in the first time and so was the same window at the very top….jiji was defiantly too old to be hokage if he lets his ninja's forget the windows…

Naruto saw the ledge that he had to grab and saw the ramp still there. Naruto once again got into a running position before sprinting up the ramp and launching him up and grabbing the ledge. Twisting his body around a bit he saw the next platform he had to land on. Placing his feet on the rocky surface, he pushed against it while jumping towards the platform to make sure he didn't under jump it. Tucking into a ball position Naruto rolled against the platform before coming to a stop right in the middle of the platform.

Standing up, Naruto looked at the window that was right next to him. Poking his head in and moving it left and right, Naruto slowly entered the building making sure to avoid the chattering of other shinobi within the building.

Walking up to the hokage's office, Naruto sent a hand inside of his orange jacket and pulled a key that he had. The key was special as it was a direct copy of the key his jiji had, even down to the squiggly lines that adorn it.

Placing the key into the key hole, he slowly twisted it and quietly opened the door, quickly shutting it as quietly as he could. He quietly moved across the room towards the massive book case that held a lot of village secrets. Naruto, with key in hand, opened the bottom draw and saw a key hole near the back.

Doing what he had done to the door. Naruto quietly twisted the key once he placed it inside the keyhole.

Clink

Taking the key out, he watched as a hidden draw appeared from the back of the book case. Inside was the forbidden scroll along with….three scrolls with his name on it?

While he knew that this was a new hiding place of the forbidden scroll, he was shocked that there were three scrolls addressed to him. Shrugging he grabbed the three scrolls and placed them in his orange jacket.

Grabbing the forbidden scroll, he quickly opened it up and fully read what the kagebushin did….he was amazed that he didn't read this when he could of.

His kagebushin could be used for training! Well for anything other than physical training. In the scroll it said that the technique was created by the second hokage, tobirama senju, for spying technique as you could send a kagebushin to scout out an area before going in yourself. The reason this was a good espionage technique was because of the memory share, which lets the user gain all the memories from his kagebushins when they dispelled.

Although Naruto wouldn't have come to the training conclusion if he hadn't read that it could also be used for training and studying. Naruto was giddy. He could actually one up sasuke! Sure while the teme could copy any nin-gen-tai, he couldn't actually learn the ins and outs of the technique! He could learn anything in a matter of hours!

While Naruto was in his inner monolog he hadn't read the caution section.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'm going to be the best ever hokage!" said Naruto as he jumped up to his feet, scratching the back of his right hand which had drawn blood.

'Gah." Said Naruto as he dropped the forbidden scroll and threw his hand wildly spraying blood over the hokage's portraits due to the shock of being cut.

Naruto caught his right hand in a tight grip as he watched the blood he threw on the hokage's start to…disappear? Well all the hokage's except for jiji's.

Poof

Thud, Thud, Thud.

Naruto looked at the three scrolls that had popped out of the now cleaned portraits.

Looking down towards the scroll's he saw that they were each meant for someone who had their blood….but how did he get the scrolls then? He was sure he wasn't senju or namikaze? So…. How did he open the secret portraits?

Leaning down towards the scrolls he quickly placed the three scrolls into his jacket. Quickly gazing at some of the recorded techniques, he got interested in a few of them. The first was the rasengan, which the steps made it easy to understand however if it was in the forbidden scroll it must be hard to learn. Another one was the Hiraishin no jutsu, however it commented how you needed a high knowledge of fuin jutsu to even try to think of how to create a similar technique to the Hiraishin as the step's weren't written down. The next one was called Edo Tensei and it revived dead shinobi for a little bit if the user had some of their blood for the summoning and if there was a body for them to inhabit. Those were the only ones who actually interested him, sure the infinite darkness genjutsu sounded cool, but since people said he had bad chakra control he couldn't use genjutsu to save his life.

Seeing as how he got what he wanted, Naruto pulled out a notepad that he always carried with him for pranking ideas. Quickly flipping pages of the little note book, which was nearly full, he wrote down the steps to the rasengan, Hiraishin and Edo Tensei.

'ok Naruto almost there…just got to place the scroll back and get out of here' said Naruto to himself as he could feel his heartbeat going full pelt as he placed the forbidden scroll back into its place and locked the secret cupboard.

Standing up Naruto quickly wiped the blood of his jiji's portrait and used his key to open the door slowly and walking out quietly. Closing the door behind him, Naruto moved throughout the building towards the open window.

Climbing through the window, Naruto slowly walked across the platform and jumped to the ledge before dropping down to the ramp, which he slid from.

Naruto gripped his heart as he finally got out of the building not alerting any ninja's within.

"Thank kami that jiji took his anbu with him or I would have been caught instantly" said Naruto to himself as he started to walk towards the steps that would lead him to konoha.

(Hour later)

"Ahh god damit those steps take forever to climb" muttered Naruto to himself as he was walking with his hands behind his head as he was walking towards his apartment…maybe he should just go sleep at his training ground? He did have a make shift house there and if he was always there he would be able to train day in and day out.

Agreeing that would be the best idea. Naruto headed towards his apartment to leave a note for his jiji to find later on.

(Naruto's apartment)

Opening his door with his key, Naruto turned on the lights and walked through his small apartment and walked into his room.

Looking for his travel bag, he quickly opened it and pushed in some of his jumpsuits and some ramen preserves.

Going under the bed, he pulled out a loose floor board that held some of his hidden supplies. In the small hidden compartment were blood pills, chakra pills and food pills. Each was self-explanatory.

Blood pills made your body produce more blood so that if you start bleeding badly you could survive a little longer than normal, although it puts a huge stress on your body later on.

The chakra pills replenished your chakra, however each time you take it, and it increases the fatigue you will feel and the chakra exhaustion when you stop taking the pills after each time you run out of chakra.

The food pills just filled you up for a few hours, although it doesn't give you the nutrition that regular food gives.

Next to the supply of pills was his hidden money box, which held hundreds of thousands of yen, which he had saved up from since his young years. Along with the box of money was his fox mask…he didn't know why he had chosen that mask as a child but it just seemed…right at the time.

Picking up the mask, he held it to his face and walked towards the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror… he tried to hide it but it looked right on him for some reason.

Throwing his fox anbu mask into his travel bag, he went back under the floor board and grabbed his large supply of medical equipment, which was sealed in a scroll he threw it into the bag as well. The reason for this is when Naruto was smaller, he used to patch up animal's he found in the forests around or in konoha, which eventually led him to learning some medical things for both animals and humans. It was kind of a hobby of Naruto's.

Seeing as he was done moving his items, he closed the bag before standing up and walking towards his apartment's entrance. Turning off the light as he walked passed he closed the door behind him and locked it.

Naruto started to walk towards the training grounds, making the passing ninja's think that he was going to train at one of the regular training grounds. Walking passed all the training grounds; he started to sprint towards his secret place.

With an hour of sprinting Naruto finally reached his secret training ground.

"Well… I might as well sleep now as it's becoming dark" said Naruto as he looked towards the sky, which had just started to show some stars above.

(8 hours later)

"Yawn…why did I have to wake myself up so early…" groaned Naruto as he fell of his hand made hammock hidden within the cave behind the water fall.

Naruto looked at himself and shuffled his jacket a little and felt all the scrolls he still had on him.

'Well it's a good time to read them I guess' Naruto thought as he walked around the ice cold waterfall.

Walking towards the centre of the clearing Naruto placed all the scrolls in front of him in two piles.

The ones on his left were the ones that fell from the hokage's portraits while the ones on the right were the ones which were with the forbidden scroll.

Naruto scratched his head with his right hand wondering which one he should open first…..well the hokage's were his hero's….and he could always read the other ones after…

So grabbing the three hokage scrolls Naruto tried to open them….only for them not to budge.

"WHAT! But these fell from the floor when my blood….oh right I might need my blood to open it" said Naruto as he slapped his forehead for forgetting. But before doing that Naruto placed his hands into the kagebushin handsign.

**Kagebushin no jutsu!**

After the shout, multiple poofs of smoke could be heard.

Naruto looked at his small army of 200 clones with a nod. "Ok guys everyone go onto tree walking training ok! Kaka-sensei told me that my chakra control is the worst so we should work on that for now." Said Naruto he watched his clones nod before going towards a separate tree and began the tree walking exercise.

Naruto then looked back at the scrolls with his heart pounding within his chest. Slowly bringing his right hand up towards his mouth, he sent some chakra into his canine tooth and bit his thumb. He quickly drizzled the scrolls in his blood before the wound healed itself.

Suddenly three poofs sounded off and what appeared shocked Naruto to his core…

The three dead hokage…

The first hokage… hashirama senju…..

The second hokage….and hashirama's brother Tobirama senju…..

And finally his personal favourite out of all the hokage's….The fourth hokage…..Minato Namikaze…..

Three living legends stood in front of Naruto and he could not believe it…before his mind popped up and thought of something.

"AHHHHHH GHOSTS" screamed Naruto as he dived into the lake head first, which brought a sweat drop from the fourth hokage for some reason.

The kages looked at each other before looking at the scroll's on the ground….and was shocked that all three of them appeared. Especially minato as he was sure that if his scroll was used it Naruto would be only be able to use his….he wasn't expecting him to be able to summon the first and second hokage….but that means…..that Naruto was related to the first two kage.

While minato was in his inner monolog, tobirama was getting annoyed with his 'direct' family member hiding from them in the lake. So he used his water manipulation to summon a water whip and dragged Naruto out of the lake.

Naruto was shitting himself now; he was certain they were ghosts! Even if they weren't see through or if they were able to use ninjutsu!

Naruto soon found himself suspended off the ground by the second hokage's water whip.

Hashirama, who had been quiet since being summoned smiled at Naruto and gave a little wave.

"Hi there I guess since you were able to summon me tobirama and…. Who are you?" asked hashirama with a question mark above his head as he looked at minato, who looked shocked for a bit before scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Oh right never met, my names Minato Namikaze fourth hokage" said minato as he turned his back to hashirama and tobirama showing his hadori to them both, along with Naruto who was having a fan boy moment. Who cares if they were ghost? That was one cool hadori and pose!

Hashirama seemed to nod before he realised something. "Ok if you're the fourth hokage and your dead then who is the fifth?" asked hashirama with his head tilted a bit, while tobirama simply rose an eyebrow also wondering who.

Minato scratched his head as he actually didn't know, however he was saved by Naruto.

"Jiji's the hokage" said Naruto with his arms folded as he was still suspended mid-air and upside down.

Hashirama looked at Naruto and asked who this 'jiji' was.

Naruto looked confused at how hashirama didn't know who jiji was, but then again he forgot that not everyone knew that he could the third hokage 'grandad'.

"Oh he's the third hokage and even though he's an old man he's still cool!" said Naruto as he was slightly starting to feel all the blood going to his head and giving him a headache.

Looking towards the second hokage Naruto asked him to let him down, which the second hokage thought of for a bit, before reluctantly letting the boy go, only to watch as Naruto fell head first into the ground.

"OW! What the hell was that for Dattebayo!" said Naruto letting his verbal tick pop up by accident.

For some strange reason the fourth hokage smiled at his verbal tick.

Tobirama looked at Naruto for a bit before turning to his brother.

"He's from your side of the family…" said tobirama making hashirama laugh along with minato.

Naruto just watched as two of the three kage laughed a bit before getting annoyed.

"Hey can you please tell me how you are alive?" asked Naruto as he pointed towards the kages, who nodded their heads.

Hashirama stepped forward as he begun to explain.

"ok so as you see, you managed to release us three from the three scrolls in front of you, Which means you are related to us, Either by your father or your mother." Said hashirama as he stepped back and watched as tobirama moved forward.

"In basic sense you are blood family. As such we had created these scrolls for our family if they needed help in any situation, so why did you summon us?" asked tobirama as he watched Naruto scratch his head a bit.

"Well I kind of accidently found these scrolls when I went to see what the kagebushin really did" said Naruto grinning a bit before seeing shock appear on the second hokage's face.

Tobirama moved forward along with the other kages, which made Naruto somewhat have some fear wash over him.

Tobirama looked him dead in the eye.

"Why would you need to know what the kagebushin does? You shouldn't be able to even attempt it with your currently low levels of chakra and lack of control" said tobirama as he saw Naruto look at him confused before pointing at the general direction of his clones.

When the previous hokage saw the amount of clones there were….they panicked.

"Naruto dispel your clones one at a-" tobirama was cut off by the sounds of hundreds off poofs.

All the kage looked at Naruto expecting to be on the floor dead from all the strain of the kagebushins exploding at the same times and Naruto experiencing their collective memories.

Naruto just stared at the three kage with his head tilted. He didn't feel anything other than a better sense of control over his chakra….which for some reason made him more relaxed instead of more hyper.

"What?" asked Naruto as he looked at the shocked faces of all the kage in front of him.

"How" mumbled tobirama as he watched Naruto stand like he wasn't affected by the strain of the kagebushins.

Hashirama simply grinned. If Naruto was able to survive that and not feel a thing….he could be the next kami no shinobi in a few years.

Minato smiled proudly. His son was as tough as diamonds if he could survive that. And look like it didn't bother him.

Tobirama soon got over his shock.

"Well it seems that training you for the next month will be quite entertaining" said tobirama with a grin stretching across his face, which was mirrored by the other kage.

Naruto suddenly felt like he was walking into hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people here is the next chapter and just so you know….I will post as much chapters as I can and as fast as I can. Although you might have to wait if there is like a new episode of Flash or something like that, I'm still human after all, so yeah. I will aim to post as much chapters as I can per day or few days k. see ya later people enjoy.**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": buuji/ summoning**

'**Thinking: buuji/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own naruto

"Faster Naruto!" screamed minato as he threw his Hiraishin kunai towards Naruto, who was running on nothing but fumes. It has been ten days since Naruto's training had begun and the kages were impressed at Naruto's learning rate even without the clones helping him with nearly everything.

When the kages first began training Naruto, they noticed that he didn't have any survivor skills. They found this out when they sent him to get some food for himself, as they were nothing but upgraded kagebushin as Naruto learnt after their first meeting.

The kages waited for half an hour before finding Naruto battling three grizzly bears that were a few miles out from their location….how did Naruto get a few miles away while looking for food? They will never know.

When tobirama had asked Naruto who taught him all he knew, the small child had instantly fell silent and only murmured his answers. When the kages heard his answers the first two hokage only felt sympathy towards the child, however the fourth hokage went to his knees and hugged the boy and silently cried.

When Naruto asked why he was crying, minato explained to him about him being Naruto's father and about how his wife should have been there to look after him, unless she was also dead.

All through the night Naruto wept as the three kage watched him overcome his grief and sadness of the chance of never meeting his mother, although at least he met his father….kinda.

On the second day of training tobirama had made Naruto summon as much clones as he could as the day before, only to be able to summon 50 kagebushins when using the same amount of chakra he had used the previous day.

That days experience gave Naruto something else to work along with everything else he was training in.

(Flashback 9 days ago)

"_Graaaahhh! Why can't I summon how many clones I want! I know my control was heaps better than yesterday! Even if it was only like 15 minutes worth of chakra control!" said Naruto loudly as he continued trying to summon 200 clones like the day before, but no matter what he wasn't able to summon over 100 clones at max._

_While Naruto was continuously trying to re-summon 200 clones, tobirama was sitting in a relaxed stance and was feeling out Naruto's chakra for any anomaly that was preventing him from using his chakra properly._

_Tobirama sensed how Naruto's chakra would emerge from his stomach and noticed something….his chakra was being scrambled from his core._

_Standing up, tobirama called hashirama and minato towards him and Naruto, who had taken to sitting down onto the ground after another failed attempt. Tobirama looked at Naruto for a bit before lifting his jacket and shirt up, exposing his stomach to the three kages._

_For hashirama he had no clue what he was looking at. Sure his wife Mito had taught him some sealing, but he had always fallen asleep during her lectures._

_For Tobirama, it was an ingenious seal that would disrupt a person's chakra and if they were a jinchuuriki, would block them from accessing their tailed beast's energy. However since it was new to tobirama it would take him a while to learn the counter seal for it._

_However for minato it was simple. Moving his hand towards Naruto's stomach he placed his hand on the five prong seal and slowly twisted the seal open._

_However minato noticed a seal behind the five prong seal…..and if he was correct…. It was a bloodline blocking seal… used when a child gains an ability that no one wants them to know about…the only ones who knew that technique were the clan heads and the hokage….probably danzo as well…._

"_Naruto I am going to unseal your chakra and another seal that shouldn't be on you ok?" said minato looking straight at Naruto's eyes, who gave him a nod in return. With all the insurance he needed he quickly spun his hand counter clockwise and broke both seals that had taken place on Naruto's stomach._

_After making sure that the kyuubi's seal was not harmed he went to the other kages._

_Naruto just watched as he could feel his chakra getting back to normal along with noticing that his whisker marks disappeared from his face while looking at a puddle next to him. He watched as the kages all sent glances at him through most of their conversation. Deciding to relax a bit, Naruto laid down and closed his eyes…..only to be able to somehow see the three kages in a sort of mind map. While he was looking through his mind map he watched as the kage moved towards him before they held something out to him._

_Naruto opened his eyes and saw a blank piece of paper being held above him. Turning his eyes to the kage hashirama started to explain._

"_Ok Naruto. The paper in front of your face is called 'chakra paper'. Chakra paper comes from tree's that are fed chakra over a prolonged amount of time and can identify someone's chakra type when the person inserts their own chakra into the paper. So all we need you to do is send some chakra into the paper and see your elements." Said hashirama as he watched as Naruto took the paper out of his hand._

_The kages watched in anticipation as Naruto used a bit of his chakra and placed it within the special paper._

_Soon the paper split into four three separate pieces. The first piece was completely covered in water. The second piece had turned into pure dirt and the third piece was zapping the entire paper and making it close up into a ball._

_The kage's just watched as Naruto had 4 elements: wind, water, earth and lightning. But before any of them could tell Naruto what his elements were. The water and earth pieces slipped through Naruto's fingers and fell to the ground, where they merged into a small plant._

_At this hashirama just jumped with joy. He finally had someone to pass his teachings on to. However he could only do it for thirty days._

(Present)

"Naruto you can do better!" said minato as he teleported around the clearing and threw more kunai at Naruto as he was also dodging small water dragons and wood dragons.

Naruto looked at all his teachers with evil eyes as he continued to dodge all the attacks his sensei's had thrown at him.

Naruto had looked back at how this training helped him.

Hashirama, minato and tobirama had made his clones train in elemental manipulation for all his elements which was around 50 clones per group.

Then hashirama's medical training, which Naruto enjoyed very much.

Tobirama's chakra control training, which had him soaked to the bone as he had to do waterfall climbing while carrying the three pervious kage on his back, which annoyed the hell out of him.

Then his tou-sans tai-jutsu training, which actually fit him.

Then were fuinjutsu lessons between tobirama and minato along with slight insight into space time ninjutsu his now new favourite subject.

Because of those training sessions he had been able to rise from solid genin to mid-Chunin in skills. Experience? About mid genin, this brought his overall stats to about high genin.

Naruto watched as he continued to dodge all his sensei's attacks and slowly a grin formed on his face. He would so kick neji's ass.

(Chunin exam finals stadium)

Everyone there for the chunnin exams was a buzz. They chunnin exams were held every six months in each hidden village so that the kages could show off their up and coming shinobi to future employers and future enemies.

The third hokage gave a sigh. It had been one whole month since he had seen Naruto Uzumaki and he was getting worried. He had arranged jiraiya meet him and train him for the Chunin exams when he heard that kakashi was training the uchiha but alas jiraiya didn't want to and now Naruto probably stood no chance.

Hiruzen looked up and saw that everyone was getting restless. He would need to start the Chunin exams soon or people would become angry and it would affect konoha badly.

Looking towards the contestants he saw that there was only six in total standing there. The three genin missing were Naruto, sasuke and dosu from sound….

If sasuke was to come late people would force him into giving the uchiha more time to appear, but if Naruto was late by even a Nanosecond he would be disqualified.

Hiruzen sighed. It looked like Naruto wouldn't be able to try gain position of Chunin.

Walking towards the edge of the balcony and putting a face on as he noticed the kazekage enter the kage booth with his two guards, he called out towards the fans.

"The Chunin exams will now begin!" screamed Hiruzen as he watched the crowd go wild from his proclaim. Walking back a bit, he sat down on his chair waiting for the fights.

Soon the protector of the Chunin exams walked in front of the group of genin.

The man had shoulder length hair which hanged around his face and brown eyes. The most noticeable thing was that he wore his forehead protector like a bandanna and he had a senbon in his mouth. His clothing was just the general jonin uniform.

Genma lazily looked around before nodding to himself.

"All genin except for Naruto uzumaki and neji hyuga go to the waiting area" said genma as he watched most of the genin walk off except for neji.

Neji had black hair that was tied up into a loose ponytail which had reached mid-back. Neji wore a black forehead protector that he wore snugly over his forehead. He wore a khaki shirt, under which he wore a dull blue shirt with mesh armor underneath it, dark brown shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

Neji stood with his arms crossed for a few seconds before smirking. The fool naruto probably ran or died during the month break.

Genma looked around and couldn't see the blond boy any ware, so with a sigh he went to call neji the winner.

"Winner due to disqualification neji-" genma was cut off from when a kunai landed in front of his feat. Moving his eyes into the direction of where the kunai had come from, he had noticed a lone figure standing on top of the kagebox.

The figure looked like a jonin with an anbu mask. The figure wore the standard jonin uniform, although without the Chunin flat jacket, as he noticed it hadn't held the uzumaki emblem on the back.

But what genma noticed about the anbu mask was which animal it represented….

He knew from some colleagues that no one would even think of wearing that type of mask...

It was a fox mask….

Soon the figure freefell from the kagebox roof and landed in a slight crouch with nearly without any sound coming from the impact.

Genma looked at the man for a bit before noticing the blond hair….then he grinned.

"Are you naruto uzumaki?" asked genma as he watched as the now named naruto tilt his head a bit.

"…..what gave me away?" asked naruto as he removed his mask and secured it to his hip via belt.

Genma just looked at the kid and smirked. Walking back towards the center of the arena he stood in between the two genin. Raising his hand up, he looked at both sides and then brought his hand down.

"**FIGHT****"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, here is the next chapter.**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": buuji/ summoning**

'**Thinking: buuji/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own naruto

Both contestants looked at each other, not moving a muscle as a light wind ruffled their hair, even when their fight was started.

Naruto looked at neji with nothing but a blank face as he moved his arms up to his chest and wrapped them up, confusing neji before he shrugged it off and began to give his opponent some verbal abuse.

"You know changing your cloths won't do anything dead last, fate has chosen me to win this fight. After all… who would support a worthless nobody peasant" said neji as he smirked, waiting for Naruto's outburst….

However it was only silence, Before Naruto spoke a few words.

"…at least I'm not a slave" said Naruto in a whisper that somehow reached everyone's ears, especially neji's, who had started to see blood.

"What….did…you….say….peasant..." muttered neji as he clenched and unclenched his hands as he formed them into tight fists before releasing them and repeating the process.

Naruto looked at him straight in his eyes before saying the words he had not spoken just moments ago.

"At least I'm not a slave" said Naruto in a louder voice as he watched neji tense his legs, before sprinting at him…. Only to fall down to his knees while holding his stomach….seems his attack worked.

Walking up to neji he quickly sent some strikes to his shoulders and back before standing back a little and admiring his work.

Neji couldn't believe what had happened. He started to run, only to feel his head swim along with his stomach feeling like someone was piercing it with a kunai. Next thing he knew was Naruto stopping his arms from moving along with his legs.

Looking up towards Naruto, he gnashed his teeth as he stared into Naruto's eyes.

"….how…..how did you beat me…." asked neji as medic nin's rushed towards his location ready to pick him up and take him towards the medical booth near the genin stand.

Naruto just looked at him for a moment….before turning towards the genin stand leaving neji clueless about how he was defeated.

Neji just looked at Naruto's back with anger, how dare this peasant do this to him! Trying to get up neji then felt all the muscles of his arms rip.

"AAAHHHHHH!" screamed neji as he fell back onto the floor with his head down, showing he was completely knocked out.

The crowd was silent as Naruto walked back towards the stand….before ayame stood up from the stand and screamed.

"YES Naruto-kun! We made over a million yen!" screamed ayame as she and her father had betted on Naruto winning, and with the odds at what 1.5-neji and 1000-Naruto, anyone who picked Naruto to win would have quite a bit of cash to spend.

Naruto stopped walking and looked towards ayame…and gave a grin and thumbs up, before continuing towards the genin box.

(Kage booth)

The third hokage stared in shock….his unofficial grandson defeated the hyuga prodigy in 30 seconds….all without moving his body once until neji suddenly fell over and was in pain… how did Naruto do that?

The kazekage was in a similar state of wondering. He had not noticed anything before or after the hyuga fell.

The kazekage turned towards the hokage with his eyes narrowing.

"What did the blond child do hokage-dono?" asked the kazekage with genuine curiosity.

The third hokage just looked at the arena for a bit before shaking his head a bit.

"I do not know kazekage-dono, I simply do not know" replied the hokage as he watched neji hyuga being carried away towards the medical box.

(Genin area)

As Naruto walked up towards the participants booth he saw many look at him in shock, which Naruto understood why, as it was very unlikely that a dead-last would beat a prodigy in only 30 seconds…getting rid of his blank face and replacing it with a grin and wave, he greeted his fri….comrades.

Another thing his teachers taught. Friends are people who like to be around you for you, and not because they look at you and get an ego boost from your graduation position along with actually hanging out with you for no other reason other than to hang out.

Comrades were people you knew better than most, but had not become friends with them.

When Naruto looked at it like that, he remembered all the times kiba, ino, sakura-ch, no just sakura, and sasuke had walked up to him, just to give him insults.

"Hey everyone how's it going?" asked Naruto as he walked over towards the balcony and started to lean against it.

Now everyone in the participant area was shocked. Naruto Uzumaki didn't scream in greeting, and wasn't acting like he was 30 days ago.

Shikamaru just looked at Naruto closely with a thoughtful gaze for a bit…before shrugging it off as it being to 'troublesome' to figure out why Naruto was like that.

(Arena)

Genma just shook his head at the very short fight. He did notice something off about the wind, but it was probably just his imagination.

"Ok will the participants sasuke uchiha and garra of the sand please step forward!" said genma with a loud voice to get over the talking of the crowd.

Only for the crowed to start to cheer very loudly as they waited for sasuke…..

30 seconds later genma looked towards the hokage on what to do as sasuke did not appear.

(Kage booth)

"Well it seems that sasuke inherited kakashi's lateness….it seems he will be disqualified" muttered the hokage as he began walking towards the balcony to announce sasuke's forfeit, however the kazekage thought otherwise.

"Wait hokage-dono, many people turned up to watch sasuke uchiha and my son garra to fight. Maybe you could give them more time?" asked the kazekage in a polite tone, which the hokage began to think about.

While unfair to other competitors, it would at least give the audience something to wait on.

"Fine, I will move his match to the last one before disqualifying him" said the hokage as he stood at the edge of the balcony.

"Civilians and all, sasuke uchiha's match and garra of the sand will be moved into the last fight of the first round" said the hokage getting cheers of joy from the entire crowd.

As he walked back and sat down he could hear a voice yelling in the distance…seemed like Naruto did still act like himself.

(Participant booth)

"DAMMIT JIJI! Why are you letting that ass have more of a benefit!" screamed Naruto up towards the kagebooth while shaking his fist at the area he knew his jiji was, only to get everyone on the crowd stare at him.

"What? That ass gets everything handed to him, not my fault I speak the truth" said Naruto as he crossed his arms and became quiet again.

(Arena)

Genma was smirking, although he would have been laughing if he wasn't the protector of the fight. Naruto sure could make nearly anything laughable.

Genma looked towards the genin booth and called out the two next competitors.

"Will shikamaru nara and temari of the sand, please come forth" said genma pointing towards the centre only to hear someone surrender.

(Genin booth)

"I surrender" said shikamaru as he shook his head muttering 'troublesome'. There was no way he would ba able to defeat a wind user without the field being damaged, or without the right equipment.

Naruto just nodded his head. Shikamaru's clan was strategists, and if it didn't look like he could win, the best choice is to surrender. Although he was going to push shikamaru in, that would be endangering a comrade, something Naruto would never do.

(Arena)

Genma started to laugh a bit. It seemed like sasuke's time was running out. Shrugging genma called out the next two competitors….only to hear one of them surrenders.

(Genin booth (yes I keep changing what the name of the participants both is, sorry.))

"I surrender" said kankuro as he couldn't show crow off until the invasion.

(Arena)

Genma was busting his gut. All the fights were short….and the only one to fight was Naruto and neji, but Naruto didn't even move until the end of that, Seemed like sasuke wouldn't get to fight.

(Kagebooth)

The kazekage was seething. Now there was no choice but to disqualify sasuke.

"_Dam you kakashi and your lateness"_ thought the kazekage as he looked at the hokage moving towards the balcony.

The hokage was grinning slightly. It seemed that sasuke was going to be disqualified.

"Due to sasuke not appearing he is now disqualified, now onto the next match, Naruto uzumaki vs garra of the sand, however since the sasuke and garra fight never happened, we will allow a five minute break for placing bets" said the hokage as he walked back towards his chair and sat down with his hands covering his grin.

(Genin booth)

Naruto was excited, he was going to fight and actually test his skills against garra…unless he falls like neji did.

"Hahaha this is going to be fun" said Naruto as he started to hop on the balls of his feet in preparation of his entrance, before he stopped jumping and took a breath to calm down.

And if like a switch, Naruto's face became blank. As he heard genma say the five minutes is over, he jumped onto the field.

(Arena)

Genma looked at the two ninja as they stared at each other with blank faces and in their ready stances.

Genma nodded to himself, ready to step in if garra attempts to kill Naruto.

Raising his hand up, he looked at both competitors for a bit, before throwing his hand down and jumping away.

"**Fight!"**

Naruto looked at Garra for a bit, before noticing his attack had hit, but didn't work… that meant that garra was either had an immune system that could purge him of nearly anything, or he was a jinchuuriki like he was… looks like if things get out of hand he will have to use his gift or seals.

Naruto leaned forward slightly before tensing his muscles. Feeding a slight amount of chakra to his body he dashed.

SLAM!

Naruto stood where garra previously stood with his fist in a punching position. Following the direction of his fist, it led to a large hole in the side of the arena.

Naruto closed his eyes briefly, Searching for garra's chakra signature and seeing how it was flowing.

It was flowing rapidly….he was angry.

Naruto opened his eyes once again and dashed back towards his original starting position. He watched as garra moved out of the hole in the wall and stared at him with anger….before smiling maniacally towards Naruto.

"Yes…you will prove my existence….." said garra loud enough so that the crowd could hear him.

Naruto just stared at the redhead in front of him. He was a jinchuuriki, however he had to make sure as there have been bloodlines for nearly every element. Naruto placed his hands behind his back and unsealed two kunai's with seal markings written on them, which he grabbed one for each hand.

Looking at garra, he watched as he sent sand tentacles towards him. He could see each movement of the tentacle; however it was a lot harder than seeing a human body that had two arms and legs.

Dashing to the left, Naruto jumped over two tentacles that were aiming for his stomach; he then jumped on top of a single tentacle and run along it towards garra. Garra, seeing what he was doing immediately stopped the sand tentacle before sending all his tentacles right at Naruto, who just jumped on them while gaining a bit closer to garra.

Naruto, seeing how he was close enough, jumped up towards the sky blending him in with the suns shine.

**Sealing: two point barrier!**

Throwing the two kunai at garra's left and right, he watched as the kunai glowed before having a blue barrier appear around him.

Garra tried to move. He tried to fight the barrier but could only feel himself getting weaker.

When Naruto landed he quickly went through a few handsigns.

**Sealing: five elemental seal!**

Screamed Naruto as he charged forward, making sure his barrier ran out of chakra just before he touched it. Naruto watched as his barrier disappeared right when his fingers were a centre meter from it. Seeing how the barrier fell, Naruto pushed his legs a bit harder and rammed his fingers at garra's stomach. Even if he didn't hit garra's seal it would knock him out and block him from his buuji and chakra.

Naruto watched as garra looked at him in shock as he flew towards the arena wall once again as Naruto used too much strength when he thrusted his hand onto garra's stomach.

BOOOM

The familiar smashing of a wall was heard by all.

Genma, who had decided to check on garra's condition slowly, pried the young redhead out of the arena wall. Putting two fingers towards his neck to check for a pulse, he was delighted to find garra still alive and simply knocked out.

"the winner is Naruto uzuma-" genma was cut off from the sound of the kage booth exploding along with nearly everyone in the crowd falling asleep, while the sand shinobi started to attack every leaf shinobi there.

Throughout the whole fight, Naruto could make out three words.

"WERE UNDER ATTACK!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, so like on my other fic I am just going to manually count votes on pairing ok?**

**So here is the thing. You can vote on ****any**** girl in the Naruto world and I will put up votes. Then you can say if you want Naruto to only have 1 girlfriend or 2 at max. So yeah say which girl and then if you want one girl pairing or two girls pairing, also people…..watch the Flash season 1 episode 15 'out of time'….even if you don't like the flash….it is one of the best episodes I ever seen in my entire life…..trust me nearly everyone will be amazed at the episode, So later people.**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": buuji/ summoning**

'**Thinking: buuji/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

Naruto watched as ninja's sprang into action without thinking and started to fight the suna and the sound ninja's that had mysteriously appeared once the invasion started.

Naruto watched as temari and her brother kankuro grabbed gaara and left towards the villages forests.

BOOOM

Looking up, he saw a purplish barrier arise from out of nowhere. Deciding to get a better view, Naruto sprang off the ground and bounced from wall to wall as he reached the purple barrier…. A four flame formation if he was correct…..

Naruto looked at the four shinobi holding the barrier.

The first one he had seen was a rather fat one He had orange eyes, and three tufts of orange hair on his head in a Mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He wore a sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, along with black, arm-warmers, a pair of black, three quarter length pants that stopped just below his knees. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, covered by bandages, a purple robe belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces separating long, metallic pieces.

The next person he saw was a girl. The most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, red hair. She also wore a black hat with bandaged sides and she wore a tan tunic, much like the other members of the sound group, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals.

The then came to a sight of a man with six arms. The man was a light brown-skinned shinobi with black, shaggy hair, and black eyes. He wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over which he wore a tunic that bore the symbol of a circle, and a purple rope-belt around his waist. He also wore the forehead protector of his village along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals and bandages around his legs.

The next person naruto saw was a man with two heads, although one of them seemed asleep. The man had straight, dark grey hair with long bangs that covered an eye. From what he could see the man wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around his eyes giving him an androgynous appearance. He wore brown tunics with long black wristbands, black skin-tight shorts, and purple ropes tied around his waist. He also wore a dark-red, beaded necklace around his neck and a giant scroll behind his back.

Naruto turned his attention to what was inside the barrier and his eyes widened in shock.

There was his jiji fighting hashirama and tobirama along with orochimaru!

Naruto had to get in there! He couldn't let his grandad in all but blood fight his sensei's.

Naruto dashed towards the barrier, ignoring the redhead woman commenting on him being 'dumb' and an 'idiot'. Naruto went through handsigns.

**Sealing: temporal distortion**

When Naruto placed his glowing yellow hand on the barrier, he watched as the barrier opened itself up so that it would fit his body, along with someone slightly taller than him.

Dashing through the barrier, he ignored the swearing of the redhead girl along with gaping ninja's who had looked to see what he had done.

Naruto watched as he moved towards the battle his jiji fighting off his sensei's.

Naruto looked towards hashirama as he was preparing his chakra for a mokuton attack…he had to act quickly.

Pumping chakra into his body, Naruto dashed straight towards his sensei before a blue fire lit up in his hand.

**Sealing: restriction of the Shinigami!**

Naruto thrusted his hand into hashirama's armour as he barrelled through the corpse, cutting it in two and sending bits of tiny paper like cells into the air.

As hashirama's body dropped, he quickly send Naruto a grin before falling face first into the ground…which wasn't a great view for a fight.

Naruto landed on a branch that his sensei created with 'wood release secret technique: nativity of a world of trees' which allows the user to summon trees anywhere, this included but not limited to, roofs, ocean, walls, metal and many other objects.

Naruto snapped his head to the side as he felt a punch to his jaw, sending him through multiple trees and branches.

Landing with half his body encased by a trees base, he looked up to where he was previously was standing and had come across tobirama his sensei.

Forcing himself up, Naruto moved to stand on a single branch before creating 10 kagebushins.

Naruto looked towards his clones before pointing towards the direction his jiji was.

"Help jiji ok? From what I heard, orochimaru is a sneaky bastard that can get himself out of nearly anything got it" said Naruto as he turned back to his sensei, who was simply watching him with a smile.

The clones nodded, before dashing towards the hokage's position.

Naruto stared at his sensei with a blank face as his eyes travelled to his surrounding area, preparing to fight his sensei.

Tobirama looked at Naruto with a grin; while he couldn't control his body he could still talk and show emotions.

"Naruto….I know that my and hashirama's scrolls, along with minato's, had been destroyed due to the time seal placed on it, but even though it's only been 10 day's since you and my clone had trained. I can tell that you are doing very well…however you didn't notice me place a genjutsu on you…so I'm sorry but you are now dead" said tobirama with his face marrying a frown as he watched Naruto grab his head and fell to the ground with blood pooling out of his head through his ears and closed eyes.

"…..and you don't know when it was a kagebushin in my place….." replied Naruto with his hand now shoved through Tobirama's back along with his other hand placing the 'sealing: restriction of the Shinigami' on him.

Ripping his hand out from Tobirama's back, he watched as Tobirama fell forward onto the roof tiles that the large amount of trees didn't cover.

Naruto looked at his sensei's downed form and gave a small smile, before dashing off to his jiji's battle as he felt 6 of the 9 he had sent to help his jiji as he had used one to trick tobirama, although it was probably tobirama making his body not react to him switching with a clone.

"I'll be seeing ya sensei" muttered Naruto as he left the clearing, not noticing the smile tobirama had held on his face.

(Orochimaru and Hiruzen battle)

The third hokage was huffing. He was keeping even with his student orochimaru; however his aging body will eventually fail him.

Hiruzen dodged the incoming snake barrage that orochimaru sent towards him. He watched as a Naruto clone kicked a stray snake away from him before being dispelled by orochimaru, who had jumped towards him and sent a neck snapping kick. Even though Hiruzen knew that it was only a clone of Naruto, seeing his un-official grandsons neck snap towards you would slightly scare you.

Hiruzen quickly spun his adamantine staff in a 360 degree spin, nocking all the other snakes orochimaru had sent towards him after once again killing another Naruto clone, this time with his kusanagi blade.

Orochimaru grinned as he sliced through the few Naruto clones that had appeared to help Hiruzen. But he did note that the kagebushins did not disappear after he sent tobirama to kill Naruto…did Naruto take to hiding? Well it shouldn't take much longer for tobirama to kill him.

Orochimaru chuckled as he pointed his katana, the kusanagi blade at his sensei (manga version of sword). The kusanagi blade had a standard katana shape; it had black cloth surrounding the handle with white diamonds running along the sides of it. The guard was just a plain gold circle. The actual blade of the kusanagi was black with a white edge running along the bottom of the blade.

"Hiruzen…time to die" said orochimaru as he dashed towards his sensei with his sword forward, only to get a snapping kick to the back of his head, which sent him flying towards the barrier, only to be saved by one of his snakes he had summoned mid-fight.

Orochimaru looked to who had attacked him and looked shocked. There stood Naruto uzumaki his green jacket ripped beyond repair along with his black long sleeve having multiple tears running throughout it.

"Sorry orochimaru…but I won't let you kill the hokage" said Naruto as he started to build up chakra within his coils.

"as a shinobi of konoha….it's my duty to protect the great will of fire….I learnt that from my sensei's…..and I will be dammed if I let their teachings be wasted upon me!" said Naruto as he activated his technique…

"**FLASH STEP!"**

Shouted Naruto as he disappeared from everyone's sight, soon orochimaru felt a blinding pain in his ribs as he was sent flying from one end of the 'purple flames formation' to the other, however this time he actually hit the barrier.

"AAHHHH!" screamed orochimaru as he bounced off of the barrier showing his now burnt left arm, which had begun to bleed as orochimaru's arm peeled.

Orochimaru looked for Naruto, only to see him on the ground holding his stomach, along with his sensei guarding him.

Hiruzen moved as soon as he saw Naruto fall to his knees and grab his stomach.

"Naruto my boy, are you ok?" asked Hiruzen as he kept his eyes on orochimaru, who had started to look towards them.

Naruto huffed and he tried to draw chakra out of hashirama's trees. He knew that his technique, which was just and upgraded shunshin had not been tested in the field…but he didn't think that the effects would be this bad… he hadn't taken into the account of the uneven flooring, which had forced him to change directions several times within his single flash step.

"yea…I'm fine….just going to have to gather some chakra….you….wouldn't have a chakra pill on you…?" asked Naruto as he watched his jiji drop a single pill onto a tile in front of him. Nodding gratefully towards his jiji, he swallowed the pill and instantly felt his chakra start to return….he was definitely going to get put into the hospital for chakra exhaustion.

Standing up, Naruto quickly flared his chakra to start healing his minor wounds at a faster rate as he already had kyuubi's chakra healing him.

Naruto looked towards orochimaru noticing something that he didn't notice before while he was gathering some chakra…

The kusanagi wasn't in orochimaru's hand….

Naruto heard a swish behind him and widened his eyes; the kusanagi blade was flying towards his jiji…

Naruto jumped forward and pushed him out of the way, surprising the hokage as he watched Naruto get the kusanagi pulled through him.

Hiruzen watched as Naruto passed out from the pain of having a sword go through his left shoulder.

Orochimaru grew even more pissed. He was aiming for his sensei, but the brat had pushed him out of the way and instead gotten himself stabbed.

Orochimaru watched as Hiruzen suddenly started to cough blood out from his mouth…it seemed the kusanagi blades poison was finally taking its effect.

Hiruzen covered his mouth with a hand as he coughed out blood, which some of it landed on Naruto's face…he was going to die without medical treatment…and if he died orochimaru could kill Naruto afterwards….

He knew what he was going to do. Looking towards his student Hiruzen hardened his eyes as he started to go through a chain of handsigns.

Looking fiercely towards orochimaru's eyes, Hiruzen had flashbacks of how his student started and how he had ended and could only become more determined as he watched through all of the innocent people being used as Ginny pigs by him.

"Orochimaru….to long have I let you live…..as my final act of hokage I will kill you…by taking you to hell with me!" shouted Hiruzen towards the end of his speech as he finished his handsigns. Orochimaru, who had noticed what jutsu used those handsigns, widened his eyes in fear.

Throwing the kusanagi blade towards Hiruzen before he completed the jutsu, he watched as genma had deflected the katana before dispersing due to limited chakra.

"**Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"**

Shouted Hiruzen as the spectre of the Shinigami started to appear, before getting feeling someone swapping places with him using the "replacement technique".

Hiruzen looked towards the Shinigami he had summoned and widened his eyes went he saw the spectre's hand being placed through Naruto's stomach.

The Shinigami was a translucent giant specter with a demonic visage. It was much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-colored skin. It is draped in large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads. The Shinigami also had a tanto in its mouth.

The Shinigami stared at naruto with squinted eyes.

"Why have you summoned me human?" asked the Shinigami as he looked towards the blond child in front of him…..he did look familiar though.

Naruto looked ahead as he stared into orochimaru's eyes.

"I want to seal orochimaru into you…" said naruto as he watched the figure look towards orochimaru and squint a bit harder before opening his eyes back to normal.

"Ahh yes… the one who avoids me by transferring body's…." muttered the Shinigami.

Naruto quickly formed his hands into a certain handsign, which made the remaining naruto clones paralyses orochimaru with multiple seals that he made the clones prepare during his and Hiruzen battle against orochimaru.

Naruto looked towards the Shinigami before nodding. He watched as the Shinigami's ghostly hand shot through him and straight at orochimaru as he was attempting to move only to fail. As the ghostly hand grabbed orochimaru and started to pull his spirit out, orochimaru decided to become a bastard.

"I will not die here!" screamed orochimaru as he made his discarded kusanagi blade once again sail towards naruto, who had only widened his eyes before feeling the blade punch right through his right lung.

Naruto coughed out blood from his mouth as his lung started to fill with blood. Naruto tried to focus on orochimaru as he used his chakra to pull his being out from him using the Shinigami's hand; however he couldn't even see orochimaru now, all he could see was a white blur ahead of him with a blue blur connecting him and the white being, which he knew was orochimaru.

'c'mon naruto….you can…do….this…' shouted naruto to himself as he forced his chakra to pull whatever he had latched onto….only to feel his control slip and instead of pulling out orochimaru's head, chest and arms….he only managed to pull the arms off him.

As the Shinigami went to cut naruto's soul in half as eat it, he felt something off….before grinning a bit before disappearing, while leaving naruto's soul intact, although nobody knew that as naruto just simply fell towards the ground.

Orochimaru was livid when he tried to surge chakra to his body…he hadn't felt his arms…all he felt was a unholy pain where his arms were…he then realized what had happened…he lost his ability to use chakra in his arms…he lost his arms…..HE LOST THE ONE THING THAT MATTERED TO HIM! HIS JUTSU'S!

Orochimaru was about to have naruto's head before he felt a chakra surge coming a few feet from him. Turning his head, he was shocked to see what he did.

He saw his sensei with nothing but a pure blank expression, although he now had brown pigments going across from his forehead and down the middle of his nose.

Hiruzen just looked at orochimaru's arms as they slowly start to turn purple…

Hiruzen slowly turned his eyes towards orochimaru, who had instantly called the shinobi holding the barrier to help him escape.

However he didn't see Hiruzen smash his face into the ground.

Hiruzen looked at his student with nothing for a few moments…..before a raging hatred appeared across his features.

"I was weak orochimaru….I was weak for letting you live because you were my favorite student…I had turned a blind eye at your experiments and look what it had cost me later down the road….it cost me my village's people…..my likely family…and my UN-OFFICIAL grandson!" screamed Hiruzen as he stomped on orochimaru's back.

Hearing a crunch from his ex-students back, he continued to snap his spine with multiple stomps….before he started to feel the effects from the kusanagi again.

Orochimaru quickly went through some handsigns, ignoring his excruciating pain as it only grew with each second, finishing his handsigns, he watched as his 'sound four' dropped the barrier around him and Hiruzen before teleporting to him with a shunshin and quickly reverse summoning him and them back to his village.

The anbu stationed around the field instantly tried to give chase to orochimaru and his ninja's before seeing them disappear. Refocusing on their efforts, they quickly grabbed the hokage by the arms, only to hear him speak.

"grab naruto uzumaki's body….if he is somehow still alive….bring him to the anbu hospital" said the hokage as he stared towards naruto's unmoving body for a few seconds before being shunshin'd towards the his personal hospital room that had the best medics in the village working there.

One of the few anbu there walked towards naruto's still body before placing a hand on his chest trying to see if he was indeed dead….

…..du-bump…..du-bump…..du-bump…...

The anbu reared his hand back in shock. Naruto uzumaki was still alive.

The anbu quickly looked towards two colleges of his.

"Bird, snake. Pick up naruto uzumaki and take him towards the anbu hospital. He is in critical danger right now, his heartbeat very weak, but still there." Said the tiger anbu as he pointed towards naruto's prone body, only to hear someone within the group mutter out how they shouldn't save the 'demon' and just let him die.

Tiger turned to the operative and stared at him for a few seconds…..before smashing a knee into his gut and knocking him out.

Tiger turned back towards the group of anbu.

"GO!" screamed tiger as he watched them start to move.

(In the arena)

In the middle of the arena, there was a puff of smoke.

"Yo are we on it-" kakashi stopped as he noticed that no one was there. Blinking to himself he must have went a day early or something.

Turning towards sasuke with an eye smile, he pointed his thumbs up.

"Well sasuke, looks like we have more time to train." With that kakashi grabbed sasuke by the shoulder before shunshining back towards his secret training ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so most of you all think Naruto is godlike already, he is not. Let's look into his growth rate when ****actually ****taught. Tree climbing, he gained a draw with sasuke, who had smaller reserves by a fucking ton and was likely able to master the leaf exercise which gave him better control. Then came the rasengan, which he mastered in a month with jiraiya teaching him half-assed "ok do these three steps and you learn the rasengan, now I'm going to get my thing wet". I love jiraiya as a character, but he seemed to leave Naruto to himself a bit too much for my tastes. Then came his affinity training, which is supposed to take YEARS to master, and yet Naruto does it in what? 1-2 weeks with 10-30 kagebushins, with once again little advice from asuma. So let me ask you all seriously…. If he had 3 kage training him…to their full extent before their scrolls get destroyed due to the 20 day limit…with kagebushins helping him…..how much strength would he get? But you also have to add in experience, which Naruto had for fighting against the hokage's making it easier for him, especially since they were originally limited to half their strength, THEN they tried to hold back as much as possible, so they would be at around 10-30% max. So tell me? Because I honestly think that Naruto right now is about mid-jonin in skills but in experience is about low-Chunin….his overall would be mid-high Chunin against actual people other than the previous kage.**

**Also final information point, he has regeneration/super healing from kyuubi so when he trains with weights his muscles fix themselves instantly, and allow Naruto to keep adding weights instead of the gradual build up. Also the flash step is different from the bleach version and the only reason I called the move 'flash step' was because I was half asleep and couldn't thing of anything.**

**So here you can vote on ****any**** girl in the Naruto world and I will put up votes. Then you can say if you want Naruto to only have 1 girlfriend or 2 at max. So yeah say which girl and then if you want one girl pairing or two girls pairing, also for this I will not be putting my own vote in so it's entirely up to you all.**

**Current vote**

**Hinata: 1**

**Karin: 1**

**Mei: 1**

**Anko: 1**

**Tayuya: 1**

**Fem-Shinigami: 1**

**Fem-kyuubi: 1 **

**Single pairing: 1**

**Double pairing: 1**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": buuji/ summoning**

'**Thinking: buuji/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

(Hospital)

'Where…..where am….I' thought Naruto as he slowly opened his eyes and instantly covered them due to the brightness.

Allowing his eyes to adjust to the brightness within the room, he slowly sat up and looked around….only to come to the conclusion that he was in the general hospital…again.

When Naruto tried to stand up, he felt a shock run through his system and a massive pain in his shoulder.

Looking down towards his right shoulder, Naruto just stared blankly at the wrappings around his entire chest and stomach. Thinking back to his injuries, he remembered himself taking the kusanagi through both the stomach and the right lung while helping his jiji in battle….his jiji! He passed out before he could help….although he felt something was different within him.

Grabbing the edge of his bed, Naruto started to push himself onto his two feet. Letting go of the bed, he started to slowly walk towards his hospital room door.

Reaching out with his right hand, he grabbed the door knob before slowly twisting it open as his wrist was soar for some odd reason.

Sticking his head out, Naruto looked both directions before slowly walking out of his room. When he was younger, if he was caught sneaking out of the hospital, he would have many ninja's throw him back in there under hokage's orders….it sucked because it was boring in the hospital.

Walking down the long walkway, Naruto took a second to look out of the nearby window and watched konoha shinning with just a bit of rubble here and there, although the gates around konoha was pretty damaged.

Turning his head back towards the walkway, he used the wall next to him to support him as he walked through the hallway.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Naruto started to sense chakra signatures spread all around the village. Locking onto the largest chakra signature, he opened his eyes and started to walk forward only to see a ninja appear in front of him with a shunshin.

The ninja was obviously a woman as her body was amazingly shaped; the most distinguishing feature of the anbu woman was her long purple hair.

The anbu with a neko mask looked at Naruto for a bit, before placing a hand on his shoulder and shunshin'd him towards the hokage tower.

(Hokage office)

Hiruzen watched as a poof of smoke and leaves appeared in the middle of his office. Once the leaves and smoke cleared, there stood Naruto uzumaki and anbu neko.

Hiruzen looked towards Naruto state of dress, which was just the regular hospital gown that was administrated to all patience.

He chuckled to himself that Naruto hadn't noticed his dress yet.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Naruto as he looked down at himself to see a hospital gown on him.

The anbu neko's shoulders were moving slightly up and down, giving off that she was laughing slightly.

Hiruzen grinned before nodding towards neko, giving her the order to go back into position, with a replying nod, she jumped into one of the darkened corners and disappeared…..well she just sat there.

Hiruzen stood up while holding his right hip slightly as he walked towards Naruto. When he reached Naruto he wrapped him up in a hug, which Naruto returned.

When the hug stopped, Hiruzen clicked his fingers and a replica of Naruto's new cloths appeared, along with his old jumpsuits.

Hiruzen looked towards all the ceilings and nodded, making the four anbu there appear. He then looked back towards Naruto and smiled.

"Your choice" he said as he went to wait outside the office.

Naruto got what he meant….he could become a ninja…or be like he used to be…..a clown.

It wasn't that hard of a choice.

Naruto walked towards his carefully folded replica of his cloths from the Chunin exams final.

Quickly putting his black long sleeve shirt and baggy pants, he looked for the jacket but noticed it wasn't there….along with his fox mask….

Walking outside, he saw his jiji smile a proud smile at him and also got four nods from the anbu at his choice.

Naruto nodded back towards the anbu and looked at his jiji seriously.

"Where's my jacket and fox mask?" asked Naruto as he watched the hokage rise his eyebrow at him for that question, as he wasn't expecting Naruto to ask about his fox mask.

Hiruzen looked towards one of the anbu and made a few handsigns behind his back, with a nod from the anbu, he quickly disappeared to do what his hokage had told him.

Looking back at Naruto Hiruzen grinned.

"I don't know Naruto, but would you like to come with me to the council room?" asked the hokage. Getting a shrug from Naruto, they both began to walk towards the council room, with the hokage noticing Naruto's slow but easier walk.

It seemed that Naruto was healing while walking.

As Hiruzen and Naruto were walking, the hokage turned towards Naruto with a small smile.

"So…how was training with 3 kage?" asked Hiruzen casually as he saw Naruto widen his eyes to maximum proportion and quickly turn his head towards his jiji.

"h-how" asked Naruto as he noticed that his jiji wasn't angry at all even though he kinda took some things.

"I saw through the crystal ball of your training at times….good job by the way. Maybe in a few years you could actually gain to title of hokage." Said Hiruzen as he and Naruto walked towards the council room.

Naruto looked towards Hiruzen before shagging his now not painfully bad shoulders and upper body.

"so you know that I stole my parents scrolls along with going through the forbidden scroll again right…" said Naruto as he kept looking forward, not noticing his jiji widen his eyes similar to how Naruto had a few moments ago.

Hiruzen was gaping. He thought that Naruto only managed to accidently get the three kage's to help him, and that was a shock. He thought that only minato's scroll would appear if Naruto swiped blood onto the pictures, and now he finds out that Naruto had taken his parents scrolls and looked through the forbidden scroll again! How did he do that!?

Finally reaching the council room, Naruto and Hiruzen walked through the door going to the hokage podium.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto for a bit, deciding if he should do what he was going to do. Finally deciding, he looked towards Naruto and grinned.

"Naruto sit at the uzumaki clan seat." Said Hiruzen, making all the council members look at him in shock.

Naruto looked to the seat that was in between the Nara clan head and the hyuga clan head. Walking towards the seat he sat himself down, ignoring the mutterings around him, although he made the seat a little bigger using his mokuton, so that he would be able to properly see.

Hiruzen nodded towards Naruto, who in turn gave him a thumb up.

Hiruzen looked towards the room and started.

"We are here today to discuss promotions for a few genin who had gone above and beyond what was expected of them. So the names are Shikamaru nara, shino aburame and Naruto uzumaki." Said Hiruzen, as he tried to start the voting, he was interrupted by a civilian council member.

"WHAT ABOUT UCHIHA-SAMA AND MY DAUGHTER! THEY DESERVES THE PROMOTION!" screamed a banshee or a woman with pink hair and green eyes, similar to sakura haruno.

Naruto was holding his ears as well as most of the other shinobi, although Naruto and tsume had the worst of it as their heightened sense's picked up on the sound.

Hiruzen's eye started to twitch before sighing.

"And why should I promote sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno?" asked Hiruzen only to regret asking as the woman opened her mouth once again.

"BECAUSE SASUKE IS AN UCHIHA AND WE NEED HIM AND THE SHARIGAN BACK, AND MY DAUGHTER BECAUSE SHE DEFEATED A CLAN CHILD" shouted the copy of sakura as she slammed her fist down onto the table.

Just before Hiruzen could reply, Naruto moved his hand up.

"Could I place a volume control seal on her….my ears are bleeding along with hers" said Naruto as he tilted his head to the left and spilt some blood onto the hyuga head, which in turn looked at him in hate.

Hiruzen looked towards tsume and indeed saw that tsume, the inuzuka clan head was indeed bleeding out of her ears from hakari's voice, nodding he saw Naruto disappear and slap a seal on the back of hakari and then reappear back in his seat.

"What did you do to me demon" said hakari as she attempted to scream, only to find that she couldn't.

At that moment, everyone in the council started to worship Naruto without him knowing, before getting over it.

Hiruzen then answered hakari's previous question.

" sasuke doesn't deserve the position as he hadn't even turned up for the Chunin exams and sakura had drew against a clan child, but that also wouldn't of given her the position of Chunin as Chunin need tack, skill and leadership." said Hiruzen.

"ok now shikamaru nara all for?" three quarters of the council risen their hands as they had heard he managed to lead a small group of genin to help minimise damage around the academy and prevented the fall of a medical team who were passing by under attack.

"Next on the agenda in shino aburame" said Hiruzen as he watched a quarter of the council put their hands up. It was known that shino also helped with shikamaru just not as much, although most of the medical team did continue living due to a very smart bug clone squad, which was made out to be the medical team.

Hiruzen then nodded towards Naruto.

"And finally Naruto uzumaki" said Hiruzen as he watched both the shinobi and civilian side of the council didn't raise their hand at all.

Naruto looked at them with a little bit of wonder, before shrugging.

There was always field promotion or other methods.

Hiruzen raised his eyebrow at everyone keeping their hands down for Naruto's promotion, wondering why, he voiced his concern.

"And why shouldn't Naruto get promoted?" asked Hiruzen as he watched the hyuga head stand up.

"From what all his previous record, he was nothing but a prankster and the dead last of his generation. Now while I had indeed seen his Chunin exams fights, they were obviously staged as not even I could defeat neji that fast."

Hiruzen tilted his head before looking towards shikaku Nara.

The man stood up and gave a sigh.

"Naruto uzumaki's personality and characteristics don't show a competent leader at all and he does not show any ounce of tactics, which could get his team killed." Said shikaku

Hiruzen started to think about how Naruto not only saved them, but indirectly take out their opponent's jinchuuriki and saved him from dying at the hands of his sensei's and student.

Naruto sighed, looks like his personality that tobirama had pointed out was definitely going to haunt him later on in life…stupid sensei knowing everything…

Hiruzen then looked towards his celling and nodded. He watched as a figure landed straight into the middle of the room.

"Anbu tiger, should Naruto uzumaki gain the promotion of Chunin?" asked Hiruzen as he watched tiger get ready to talk.

"Yes he should. He not only battled and defeated two opponents with ease, he also breached a flame formation barrier, which should have burnt anyone to a crisp at contact, and he then helped the hokage battle weakened versions of hashirama-sama and tobirama-sama. Then helped sandaime-sama with orochimaru and even took two sword stabs from orochimaru to help sandaime-sama.

Personally I would just have him join anbu." Said Tiger, as he felt his anbu commander dragon, shake his head in agreement.

Gasps were heard throughout the council room, Naruto uzumaki as an anbu? What's next the sandaime actually accepting?

The sandaime actually thought about it for a moment…before calling the anbu commander out.

"Dragon, come out and state wither or not should Naruto uzumaki join the anbu core." Said Hiruzen as he watched his anbu commander appear within a moment's notice.

The dragon anbu was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"I think that Naruto uzumaki should be implemented into anbu. His skills are quite high compared to how he was thirty one days ago, which brings me to wonder what he did, however I recommend he join anbu." Said the dragon masked man as he then looked towards his hokage.

Naruto was just absorbing it all in, he might get recommended for anbu….he might be given training for the best of the best….

Hiruzen started to think. Anbu wasn't the best for a child, but he knew Naruto would pull through, however there was the thing about Naruto now being the centre of attention after the whole Chunin exams….maybe….yeah that could work. As he was about to speak, the hyuga head hiashi stood up and slammed his hands down onto the table.

"This is ludicrous!" shouted hiashi as he looked towards his right, looking straight at Naruto with his byakugan active.

"Aren't you taking his personality and mission reports in? He was a problem in everything and his skills against the two previous kage and orochimaru? Per postures! It would be impossible for someone of his calibre to be that good" said hiashi as he sat back down, ignoring the hokage sending him a slight glare.

Turning back to Naruto, he grinned.

"From now on I promote Naruto uzumaki with…..


	6. Chapter 6

**So here you can vote on ****any**** girl in the Naruto world and I will put up votes. Then you can say if you want Naruto to only have 1 girlfriend or 2 at max. So yeah say which girl and then if you want one girl pairing or two girls pairing, also for this I will not be putting my own vote in so it's entirely up to you all.**

**Also just for this chapter I am going to write some probable idea's next the characters names of how they meet Naruto and how they affect him.**

**Current vote**

**Hinata: 4 (slowly village accepts him as he is dating prominent clan heir)**

**Karin: 3 (family love/ instant love, revival of the uzumaki.)**

**Mei: 8 (alliance between Naruto's village and the mist.)**

**Anko: 6 (becomes specialist squad of two and falls for each other.)**

**Tayuya: 7 (sasuke retrieval mission, Naruto appears in anbu cloths and tayuya gets capture and slowly become konoha Nin.)**

**Fem-Shinigami: 11 (Naruto becomes a reaper with the ability to summon shadow weapons, and reaper like powers.)**

**Fem-kyuubi: 7 (kyuubi's hate goes away completely, worrying Naruto as he does feel kyuubi, and he sees a woman there.)**

**Kushina: 1 (reincarnated without her memory and falls for Naruto.)**

**Temari: 2 (Naruto vs gaara and sand siblings during a mission, gives his speech to gaara and leaves them, and temari becomes ambassador between the two villages.)**

**Hana inuzuka: 1 (becomes a team mate of hana and her group when not anbu and she gets all 'doggy' because of the hormones/testosterones I don't know, Naruto lets out.)**

**Ino: 1 (….sorry have no clue because she isn't really good, but I will think of something.)**

**Tenten: 2 (when Naruto runs out of weapons, and leads a genin team.)**

**Fem-Haku: 2 (in wave it was an ice clone of zabuza and Haku, meets when Haku finds him.)**

**Yugito: 1 (battle each other, Naruto as anbu and yugito as herself. After battle matatabi/nibi gets frisky and sends hormones and Naruto becomes addicted. And the awkwardness becomes very high.)**

**Kurenai: 1 (genjutsu training, accidently find each other's secret thoughts and come together regarding it.)**

**Yugao: 1 (anbu captain, Naruto and her have a moment and it spreads out.)**

**Single pairing: 3 (more romance.)**

**Double pairing: 15 (decent amount of romance and two girls…)**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": buuji/ summoning**

'**Thinking: buuji/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

"….Special anbu" said the sandaime hokage as he stared into his council…..

"….have you finally lost the plot….jiji, there's no such thing." asked Naruto as he stared at his jiji with a tilt of his head as he saw his jiji start to twitch his eye.

The sandaime watched as some of his council started to talk about him behind their hands….the sad part it was the shinobi who were doing it.

Sighing to himself, he started to explain.

"I had thought of the idea just now Naruto, so no I am not 'losing the plot' as you said. Special anbu is a rank that would give you both regular shinobi benefits and some anbu benefits. The benefits would be higher access to missions, better pay, and higher entrance to the shinobi library along with being able to train in anbu facilities. Your duty's however will be split between being a regular shinobi and part-time anbu, understand?" asked Hiruzen as he watched Naruto's face go through several different emotions.

The first was shock, then joy, then excitement, then realisation, then slight sadness, before it morphed into acceptance, before turning to confusion again.

"There's a shinobi library?" asked Naruto, only make the clan heads mentally agree with themselves that Naruto wasn't fit to become a higher rank than genin.

The hokage nodded with a slight grin, the shinobi library never gained much attention or people, due to it being a library and so the only ones who really went there were jonin who were stuck on something and chunins who wanted to know some things about the previous jonin exams.

Naruto nodded, remembering to check the library out, before staring back at the hokage with his shining eyes, eyes that were brimming with determination.

"I accept….and I swear as Naruto uzumaki….as a ninja of konoha….I will not let anything happen while it is under my watch" said Naruto as he placed a closed fist onto his chest, right where his heart was.

Hiruzen nodded before closing the meeting.

(Naruto's apartment)

'Ahh sooo bored now….maybe a game of shogi would do….na when I vs a clone it doesn't work out as it always ends with a draw as they were the same person…. Maybe some more fuinjutsu practice...yea that sounded good' thought Naruto as he opened his fridge and grabbed a sack of mixed barriers that he had found in the forest.

Shutting his fridge door and walking towards his living room with a mouth full of mixed barriers. Naruto went towards a small table/cupboard and opened the third draw, which was the lowest one, and pulled out a scroll labelled 'fuinjutsu studies: advanced volume 1-10'. The book was all about how to start creating/ planning your own fuinjutsu, currently Naruto was only on the first chapter. Although most people would call Naruto a fuinjutsu master after seeing how he was able to use fuinjutsu to 1. Beat gaara and 2. Brake through a flame barrier he was only a beginner who had finished the beginner book and used his created 'chakra density' jutsu to make seals appear anywhere he wanted.

Naruto sent some chakra into the scroll and watched as the first volume of the book appeared. Holding the book in his hands, Naruto created 5 kagebushins.

Poof

"Sir!" said the kagebushins loudly as they each held their book in a salute.

Naruto just had a small sweat drop down the side of his head….they sometimes were too much like his old self….how did anyone put up with him.

"ok so you are all going to read volume one while I go and start doing some training, maybe I might even check the library… so remember dispel when you are able to memorise the entire book, I can still only do this with five clones, but I'm sure I will be able to finish the other volumes in week or two, so get cracking." Said Naruto as he walked towards his front door and opened it just enough for him to walkthrough.

Shutting the door behind him, he looked down to see a box along with some sort of map.

Placing the map aside he opened the box and came to a sight.

His fox mask… exactly coloured like his old one, white base with red markings and a black nose.

Under his fox mask there was his anbu uniform along with his Chunin jacket.

Slipping on his chunnin jacket, he picked up the map before jumping to the roof right across from him.

Looking down towards the map, he saw that the map led towards an abandoned sector of the village, which hadn't recovered from kyuubi's attack which luckily was at the edge of the village so no one really needed to go there. Reading the map more carefully, he noticed a few words at the bottom of the scroll.

_Don't get caught_

Don't get caught...anbu that must be it.

The letter was probably directions to anbu HQ but they might have changed it so that it was a recruitment test.

Naruto looked towards the abandoned sector…and grinned

"Well anbu….game on" said Naruto before jumping towards the abandoned section of the village.

(Council room)

"W-what!" shouted kakashi as he looked at the hokage and the council. He had just found out that he had missed an INVASION and that Naruto would no longer be a part of team seven, due to getting a 'special' promotion.

Kakashi was in shock right now. He thought that the Chunin exams would go for at least three hours, but apparently Naruto had defeated neji so quick and everyone else had simply surrendered.

"b-but what about sasuke? You all know that he would have won his match" said kakashi, trying to have his most successful student turn into a Chunin so that he could have sasuke as an apprentice, as he thought Naruto's 'promotion' was just something the hokage told Naruto to keep him happy.

Hiruzen looked at kakashi with a disappointed stare, here he was trying to get sasuke promoted and was ignoring Naruto and his other student.

"Kakashi….get out end of discussion, sasuke uchiha will not get promoted…this council meeting is dismissed.

(Secret training area)

"**FLASH STEP"**

Throughout the clearing there were multiple flashes of gold before it finally stopped in the middle of the clearing.

"huff…huff…huff….ok…so making chakra into a physical form is taxing…while the actual travel isn't all that much…..maybe I could…..make a seal….that condenses….air molecules…..so that…I don't have to…..huff…huff…summon chakra into a dense physical layer….under my feet each time while….in the….air." muttered Naruto to himself as he was trying to finish his flash step and make it more reliable instead of just a few 'steps'.

Lying on the ground, Naruto opened his Chunin vest and grabbed the anbu HQ map and looked at it.

It was simple and straight to the point. Get to the objective without being caught…and he had a time limit of five days…how did he miss the time limit?

Naruto moved the scroll onto the grass beside him as he looked towards the clear blue sky, letting all his chakra flow through him.

Shutting his eyes, Naruto focused on the life around him, feeling each and every living thing within the forest and river.

Suddenly, Naruto felt something else along the creatures around him…it felt pure like nature itself. The energy was floating all around him and even under him…

Drawing the energy, he felt peace overcome his sense's…before snapping out of it when he opened his eyes to see a small fox jump on his stomach.

Scratching the little fella behind the ears, he watched as it yipped at him, before running off towards the forest.

Naruto then thought back to the feeling he felt, the peace he felt when he absorbed some of the energy. Was that what peace would feel like? Would everyone have a chance to feel like that sometime in their life? Could that feeling be shared by everyone?

Naruto held onto the feeling he had felt for a few moments before standing up and grabbing his scroll.

'If peace truly felt like that then everyone should be able to feel it' thought Naruto as he started to walk towards the abandoned section of konoha.

An hour later we find Naruto standing just before the abandoned area. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt chakra signatures in front of him by a few metres.

Naruto moved his chakra around for a bit before releasing a breath and opening his eyes. Then he disappeared, shocking the hidden anbu as they saw nothing but a flash before he disappeared.

When Naruto reappeared, he had landed on top of a small building. Moving his hand towards the wall to his right he started to send chakra pulse's through the stone wall. He could have used his sensory ability's, but it required him to focus and remain still as it is not trained enough. Sure he could use it to sense a mile radius, but he hadn't had any training that lets him use it subconsciously and on the run.

Feeling through the wall two anbu, who had seemed to shuffle slightly when he send the chakra pulse.

He knew that they could instantly teleport to the HQ and report that he was here since the test had started when he entered.

Naruto came to one conclusion, to knock them out.

Now Naruto wasn't stupid….anymore…. he knew that if he fought two anbu head on he would be killed or defeated almost instantly.

So Naruto decided to use a new technique he had created called 'faze', which like the title of the name allows him to faze through any solid object, however this would alert any sensor anbu within the area if he took too long, however due to his chakra blanketing a good fifty or so meters, it would take them a while to find him.

Naruto started to send chakra through his body, and then started to make his chakra move faster and faster within himself. Reaching an extremely high chakra velocity, Naruto made all that chakra come to the surface.

If people saw Naruto now, they would only see his general shape as his body was vibrating at an astonishing rate.

Naruto walked towards the wall, before simply passing through. The way this technique works is vibrating himself so that he could go through any surface as long as he was vibrating at his current rate, tobirama had said that it was due to the phenomenon called 'quantum tunnelling'.

A side effect from vibrating his body fast was the fact that he could also move at an insane speed, although that depleted his chakra at a very fast rate, the most he could run with the speed he gains from the technique was five seconds….although he managed to travel from konoha to all the other major villages. But when he had returned he passed out for a few days.

Naruto looked at the two anbu, who had not noticed him behind them as he was now pure kinetic energy for the next few seconds as he stopped pumping chakra into himself to keep his vibration.

Moving his hands, he sent the two anbu into the ground as he hit every pressure point and paralysing point in their backs, although they should be up in a few minutes.

Naruto looked at his body as it stopped vibrating at an insane rate. Forcing chakra around his body, he started to calm his raging heart, another side effect from the vibrations, he could gain a heart attack at any moment while vibrating at that speed, however he would have been dead if not for kyuubi's chakra strengthening his heart when he was younger along with keeping it from exploding, this goes the same for any organ or limb he had.

Puffing out some air, Naruto leaned against the wall to his left and sent another chakra pulse that ran throughout the entire abandoned part of konoha.

Ping….

He felt something within a hidden building a few feet under the current house he occupied currently.

Naruto looked at himself for a second, before once again forcing his chakra into vibrating at an insane rate. He felt his reserves plummet rapidly as he stopped and pushed his chakra through his body.

Naruto knew that if he kept going at this vibration speed, he will pass out.

Naruto forced his feet to start to penetrate the ground below him, and as if like magic, he started to faze through the ground.

Naruto watched as he went through a few floors and finally land on a metallic platform, closing his eyes and spreading his sense's he quickly noted that there was a single signature right in front of him.

Opening his eyes, he widened them in shock when he came face to face with a yellow gas cloud.

Thud…..

Naruto's body fell down hard against the metallic floor.

The man in front of Naruto's body was non-other than dragon, the anbu commander.

Dragon stared at Naruto's prone body for a few seconds, before clicking his fingers, summoning two anbu.

Neko and tiger appeared, and saluted.

"sir." Said both anbu as they looked towards their commander.

Dragon looked at them for a moment, before staring back at Naruto's prone body.

"How did he do." asked the commander as he looked towards his two anbu with a tilt of his head.

Neko stepped forward. "He did very well….for a likely recruit. He had only set off two out of the original two hundred silent alarms and only alerted the two anbu who were knocked out, so over all he did this almost perfectly." replied neko as she looked towards Naruto still prone body, with some thoughts running through her head.

The commander nodded, before walking away.

"Bring him to his next test…" said dragon, before walking away towards his office.

Neko and tiger nodded to each other before grabbing Naruto's body and shunshining to Naruto's next test.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok people this is your last chance to vote before I take the top 4 and let you choose your favourite. Since I know that double pairing will win between the one pairing, I decided to add a triple pairing option in with half of the double pairing to get it started so and I am taking away the single pairing and adding it to the triple so, let's see who gets into Naruto's life.**

**Current pairing vote**

**Hinata: 5 **

**Karin: 5 **

**Mei: 10 **

**Anko: 8**

**Tayuya: 9**

**Fem-Shinigami: 13**

**Fem-kyuubi: 11**

**Kushina: 12 **

**Temari: 2 **

**Hana inuzuka: 1 **

**Yakumo: 1**

**Fuu: 2**

**Ino: 1 **

**Tenten: 2**

**Koyuki: 1 **

**Fem-Haku: 2 **

**Yugito: 2**

**Kurenai: 1**

**Yugao: 1 **

**Double pairing: 18**

**Triple pairing: 12**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": buuji/ summoning**

'**Thinking: buuji/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

Thud, Thud, Thud, Slink, Slink, Thud

The screams could be heard from room to room, the one who was screaming was someone subjected to the worst torture subjected to anyone.

(Anbu interrogation chamber)

"Ha….ha…..ha…..is…that…..the…..best…. you got?" asked Naruto as he had his hands tied behind a chair, along with his feet. He had multiple chakra suppressing seals placed on his as well.

Looking at his appearance, you could see the rips that littered his cloths and skin.

His long sleeve black shirt had large amounts of cuts running along it, while his Chunin jacket was more of a rag.

His headband had sticked firmly on his head, not even a slight cut on it, but that was due to Naruto trying to avoid anything that came near it, it was a gift after all.

And finally his pants…..they were about to fall off from him…the anbu was vicious.

Naruto was staring at the anbu woman in front of him. The only thing he could deduce was that she had long black hair that reached her mid-back and that she wore a blank anbu mask along with her skin being an uchiha pail colour. She had been interrogating him for the past six hours….he would of cracked If he couldn't escape the pain and shackles, although he noticed that when he healed from one set of attacks, the next ones were that much weaker each time, until he could barely feel the hits delivered by the woman in front of him.

The woman could only stare in shock behind her mask. She had done every torture technique that anbu were taught, some of which could kill the victim. For example there was one where the anbu places a liquid on a torture weapon, and when it hits it makes that part of the body weakened and sensitive to any strike that a fist could easily go through their entire chest and kill them, either by having a fist through their body, or due to a heart attack because of all the pain the person would receive.

The anbu looked down towards Naruto's now shorts and grinned, she knew how to break him.

Walking around the table with her right hand slightly scraping the table that had separated them, she placed her right hand on Naruto's inner thigh, bringing him to a shiver.

The anbu leaned forward toward his ear and started to talk.

"oh Naruto-kun….we don't need to keep torturing you….so if you tell me where the hokage's forbidden scroll is…I will give you a reward" said the anbu saucily as she started to rub her hand around Naruto's package…until she felt it touching her hand.

The anbu looked towards Naruto's now fallen pants and saw a sight of Naruto's package standing at full attention.

The anbu woman looked at the package for a bit before a stray thought went into her as she looked at Naruto's 8-inch penis.

'I could just have him tell me mid-sex…' thought the anbu, before wrapping her right hand around it and started to stroke it.

The anbu leaned back towards Naruto's ear as he was shutting his eyes and being silent.

"Or you could tell me while we are together." Said the anbu as she went to her knees and used her left hand to take away her mask and show a woman at around the age of 23-25 with black eyes, matching her long black hair. She also had small cute lips which were rose red with lipstick, which at this moment were stretched into a small grin as she moved her face close to his package.

**(lemon- all kids who don't know what sex is or have seen it look away and come back when there is another black line like this again. also to any girls/woman reading this don't hate me it's a anbu recruitment thing, and in a world of ninja's where the expected living age is around 30-50 max…..yea don't hate)**

the woman looked at Naruto as she parted her lips and moved her tongue past her slightly parted lips, she then put her tongue at the base of Naruto's dick, and slowly moved up towards his head and then wrapped her tongue around his head and slowly brought her head towards it and engulfed the head, all while keeping her black eyes onto Naruto's blue eyes, which had snapped open when she placed her mouth around his dicks head.

Swirling her tongue around a bit and taking all the flavour Naruto's dick had, the anbu woman moved her head down and started to take more of Naruto's dick into her mouth.

Naruto was in a state of bliss, he had never felt this good in his life, even when he had a ramen for a year voucher or when he became a ninja….this feeling was impossible to describe.

He then felt the anbu woman take his dick into her throat and started to deep throat him.

"Ahahha….oh god….fuck you….I won't break!" said Naruto as he felt something come out of his dick that had made him sigh in relief and pleasure.

The anbu woman tasted Naruto's cum as it went down her throat….and at that moment…. She didn't care about getting information out of Naruto, all she was concerned was getting his dick into her honey pot, which shouldn't be hard seeing as she was now dripping wet, as seen by the dampness that married her baggy anbu pants.

Standing up, the anbu woman looked at Naruto with a small smile, before using her tongue to lick up some sperm that had drizzled onto her lips.

Naruto's dick shot back up like lightning seeing the woman do that, and he couldn't admit to himself that if he died right now, he would be absolutely fine with it.

The anbu grinned before speaking once again.

"The name is Mai and I'm going to give you a treat for passing the torture part of you test, although I might have been carried away as it was only meant to last for an hour." Said Mai as she then grabbed her grey anbu armour and took it off, soon followed by her long black sleeve shirt, which had released the pillows of life, which were bound by bandages.

Naruto watched with his dick stuck firmly in place as the woman unwrapped her bindings, before eventually her breast's bounced out of their use to be restraints.

Her breasts were a solid c-cup, not that Naruto knew that, and were as pail as her body and face, although her nipples were a rose red colour, just like her red lips.

Naruto watched as she smiled at him in lust as her place her hands under her breasts and lifted them up a bit before letting them drop and bounce a few times.

Naruto watched as they bounced and permanently recorded they bounce in his head.

Mai moved forward and placed her breasts right in front of Naruto's face.

"Suck on them…please" begged Mai as she swayed her breasts in front of Naruto's face.

It was too much for Naruto, so he dug right into temptation.

He started to suck the right nipple while swirling his tongue around the breast, he could taste the little bud and it was amazing, it tasted like strawberry's and smelt like once again rose's.

The woman was gasping, how was Naruto this good? She didn't know.

She grabbed the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face deeper into her breast, which Naruto ignored for sucking her right nipple.

After a few moments Naruto switched sides and did the same process of sucking, twirling and swishing on her nipple.

Mai couldn't take it anymore! She needed his dick and stat!

She moved her breasts away in avertedly making Naruto cry slightly at not being able to taste those fluffy goodies.

"Naruto uzumaki….you are going to pleasure me now got it," said Mai as she released his binds and moved all the torture equipment off the table, before placing herself on it and spreading her legs out wide.

Naruto just stared at the woman's lower part, it was completely clean, not an ounce of hair was seen, Naruto looked at the liquid dripping out of her snatch and decided to taste it.

Moving his head forward, Naruto stuck out his tongue and went up to the liquid pouring out of the Mai.

Placing his tongue at the bottom of the liquid, me moved his head and tongue up and collected all the sweet nectar that tasted exactly like her nipples, only to a more delicious type of strawberry.

"Ahhhhhh" moaned Mai as she reached for Naruto's head and pushed him into her pussy as he was not lapping up the juices at a fast pace.

A few moments later Mai let loose a scream and came all over Naruto's face, which he swiped off with his finger before sucking the cum on his finger.

Mai was gasping, that was the best orgasm she had ever had, and that was just oral….the actual sex would be mind boggling.

Mai looked at Naruto as he was swiping and licking her juices up and smiled, before twisting herself so that she was on her hands and knees with her ass in the air.

Naruto saw the position main was in and just stared as her ass was shaking from side to side.

Mai moved her head down so that she could see Naruto's face and grinned.

"Well I'm waiting." Said Mai as she slowed her shaking hips slightly, only to make it that much alluring to Naruto.

Naruto climbed onto the table and looked at the dripping snatch and his dick, his heart was pumping his blood racing, his mind buzzing….

He couldn't take it anymore and slowly plunged into the woman, who was moaning into the feeling.

Naruto just felt like he was getting a hug that was so intense it started to shake him. He slowly pushed more of his length inside the woman, who was moaning like she was in heat, he kept going until he hit something, realising what it was Naruto snapped his head towards the woman, who smiled slightly and nodded.

"no one could last that long against my torture techniques….so here is your reward" said Mai as he shoved herself backwards and made Naruto's dick pierce her barrier and stayed inside of her for a few seconds, allowing Mai to calm down and then place her face to the cold metal table.

Even though her face was on the metal table she managed to mumble Naruto to start moving.

Naruto nodded to himself, before moving back and forth at a slow rate, he also moved his penis around while moving in and out of the woman before him.

He heard the woman's groans of pleasure and it made him quicken his pace almost instantly.

Naruto could feel everything inside the woman as he started to rapidly screw the woman's brains out, while making sure it was pleasurable for her.

Mai was induced into an orgasmic haze as she could only keep her ass in the air as Naruto screwed it. She never knew that sex was this good; otherwise she would have lost her virginity a long time ago.

Naruto pounded into Mai's vagina and could feel something rise within him.

"Ma-Mai-chan…I….im gonna come soon." Said Naruto as he increased his pace and soon if anyone walked in, they would see nothing but a blur between Naruto and Mai's connected places.

"me to Naruto-kun….let's do it together….don't worry about a kid…..I took a pill….this morning" said Mai as she started to participate by throwing her body backwards, which in turn shoved Naruto's dick further into her.

The two were panting like mad for the next few minutes and soon, there session ended.

"AHHHH"

Both moaned as they came at the exact same time. Naruto fell on top of Mai and moved her slightly so that her head was on his chest while still being connected at the hip, even though Mai was taller and older, she just sighed happily before falling asleep.

**(Lemon end- hope it was ok for my first lemon)**

As Naruto was about to fall asleep, the door opened and in came neko and tiger….they just stared at him.

Naruto looked at him and Mai and laughed a little bit before scratching his head with his left arm.

"So do I pass this test?" asked Naruto as he looked at the two anbu.

With tiger nodding before blood broke through his mask and sent him flying out of the room.

Neko however just stood there staring at him for a few seconds before nodding before walking away and into the camera recording room and came out with a disc before leaving.

Naruto looked at the direction the two anbu went and shrugged, before taking off his chakra restrictions and cuddling with Mai.

'Well that was fun' though Naruto before he went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK PEOPLE! These were the top four women and final pairing choice, now the scores are reset and now let's see who wins next chapter.**

**Kushina: 0**

**Mei: 0**

**Fem-Shinigami: 0**

**Fem-kyuubi: 0**

**Double pairing: 18**

**Triple pairing: 12**

**After this I will post the winners on the next page so peace people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So people….you have voted….and the winners are! Oh also I just realised that when people said Mai as a pairing…I didn't actually say she was in the choices, she was more of a character I just made on the spot, but since you guys and girls actually voted for her….why not she's in with the other winners.**

**Also I got a beta reader, although he will be able to edit some of the work, he will only edit the chapters that take longer than two days for me to publish, as I doubt he would be able to edit one nearly every day. Also since I didn't really think about it, if anyone wants to become my beta reader PM me and I'll see how it goes since it would be good getting more than 1 edited piece of work, later people.**

**Beta readers: Get CaS**

**Kushina: 23**

**Mei: 13**

**Fem-Shinigami: 27**

**Fem-kyuubi: 26**

**Double pairing: 23**

**Triple pairing: 36**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": buuji/ summoning**

'**Thinking: buuji/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

"Gnaahh….is this going to be a regular occurrence here?" asked Naruto as he woke up in the middle of an arena surrounded by anbu.

Pushing himself up, Naruto looked towards the dragon masked anbu, who was in the centre of the arena.

"you, Naruto uzumaki, will be facing off two new recruited anbu and seeing how well you do against them, if you done well I will tell you your new position and role, fail and you're out and your memory will be erased about this place" said the dragon anbu as he walked away from the centre of the arena, while clicking his fingers again to summon the two anbu.

With a poof of smoke, the two anbu appeared.

Naruto looked at both anbu, who had supported the same mask, although their appearance was also similar, apart from the one on the left had blond hair and the one on the right had brown hair.

Dragon looked at the three of them…

"Fight!" said dragon as he watched both anbu spring into action.

Naruto watched as they dashed towards him, moving a hand to his back, he summoned a kunai and dashed backwards, creating some space between him and the two anbu while dashing Naruto threw his kunai towards them, however it missed both of them.

Because of his kunai throw he wasn't paying attention when they threw shurikens towards him, Naruto watched as most of the shurikens flew by him, thinking it was luck, he hadn't noticed the wires around the kunai handles until he was trapped against the arena wall.

Naruto gasped as the wire dug into his skin, he could feel some blood oozing out of some of the places the wires attached.

Naruto watched as the two anbu grabbed a kunai out of their holsters on their thigh and place the blades towards his neck.

"Do you surrender?" asked the blond haired one, only to get kicked in the back of his head, the black haired one soon followed.

Standing in front of Naruto was a kagebushin he had henged into a kunai when he was training with the kage.

The bushin used the replacement technique to swap himself with his boss and then poofed away.

Naruto watched as both anbu dashed towards him as he was in-between them both.

Naruto started to vibrate his chakra and with centimetres distance apart, Naruto moved the chakra into his body as watched as the two anbu clashed with each of each other's kunai where his stomach was, quickly smashing both across the face while they were in mid-shock at him being intangible, he quickly summoned two kagebushins to place restraint seals on them.

Deactivating his intangibility technique, he went on one knee as he drew his breath in after wasting a large chunk of his reserves from only a few seconds, but it showed that Naruto was getting better as he didn't lose all his chakra in those few seconds.

Thud….Thud….Thud…

Three sounds appeared around Naruto in a circular formation.

Looking up and around, Naruto watched as three blanker mask anbu appeared and started to go through handsigns.

**Fire style: fireball jutsu!**

Three flaming balls flew at Naruto from the mouths of the three anbu.

Naruto watched as the fireballs came closer and closer. Sucking in air, he used the shunshin no jutsu to quickly appear behind each of the anbu and place a seal on them before shunshining towards one end of the arena.

Naruto watched as the three anbu looked on in shock before they fell. Who wouldn't? He just used the shunshin no jutsu at a level that not even shisui uchiha could. His shunshin was at a speed above shisui's, which was impossible to track to even those of the sharingan and other doujutsu's. So it would come to a shock when he simply appeared and reappeared and the anbu falling to the ground.

Although his shunshin wasn't as fast as his flash step or the Hiraishin, it was good enough to be on par with someone with a swift release.

"Ha….ha…ha…that the best you got?" asked Naruto as he watched five more anbu appear….he just had to say the same thing he said to Mai. But if you think on it, he did get the best possible option there ever was.

Naruto looked towards the five anbu, going through handseals and sighed.

Dam anbu and making him show techniques.

Naruto started to vibrate his chakra at a decently placed speed and watched as the anbu finished their handsigns.

**Wind release: gale palm**

**Fire release: dragon flame bomb**

**Water release: water spear**

**Lightning release: false darkness**

**Earth release: mud dragon**

Naruto watched as the techniques moved closer and closer towards his position, quickly he sent chakra to the top of his skin and disappeared.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

The five attacks rattled the entire arena as all the attacks connected to something, although no one could see due to the rubble releasing a dust cloud in the area that Naruto inhabited.

The anbu who was in the middle of the five nodded to his team mates before hearing a thud behind him.

When he looked back, he saw the water user drop to the floor, soon followed by the lightning user.

"Move!" shouted the anbu as he and the surviving anbu jumped towards the other end of the arena all in a circle formation with a small gap in-between them.

"Can you see anything?" asked the fire user as he looked all around him and couldn't even sense an ounce of chakra coming from his direction.

When he heard no reply, he slowly turned around and saw that both the wind and earth user were smashed into the ground. How did he not hear that? He didn't know.

Feeling a tap to his shoulder, he slowly moved his head and saw nothing….before Naruto's fist remerged a few centimetres off the anbu's face.

Crack!

The anbu's mask shattered as he was sent flying into the wall as Naruto's form started to become visible again.

Naruto stood there before looking towards the dragon anbu, who nodded at him.

Soon neko appeared and grabbed his shoulder, and with a puff the two of them were gone.

(Anbu commander desk)

When Naruto appeared, he quickly took a seat as his chakra reserves took a massive hit from his two most taxing techniques, which he still hasn't named yet.

Naruto watched as the dragon anbu appeared an instant after he sat down on one of the seats in front of the anbu commander's desk.

The commander watched him through his mask for a few moments before pushing two canisters.

One held ink and the other held nothing.

"Put chakra into the ink and then cut yourself to fill this canister with your blood, and then once again place your chakra into the blood." Said the anbu commander as he leaned back into his seat, waiting for Naruto to do as he was told.

Seeing how the commander gave him clear instructions and how this was probably a small test itself, he quickly used some wind manipulation to slice open his palm and let the blood drip into the canister.

Once the blood canister was filled at a decent amount, he placed his now healed palm over the blood and sent chakra into the blood, which changed its colour into a deeper red.

Moving his hand towards the ink, he repeated the process of adding chakra into it.

When he saw that the ink glowed blue, he watched as the commander of anbu grab a empty ink bottle and place both his blood and ink together and started to mix together to form a very deep almost black red.

He then put the ink bottle on a small circle on the edge of his desk.

Naruto watched as the bottle of blood and ink got wrapped by multiple seals before they went away leaving the bloody ink.

The commander looked at Naruto and indicated towards his shoulder, knowing the process; Naruto took off his long sleeve black shirt and Chunin jacket and aimed his arm towards the anbu commander, who in turn smashed the ink on his arm, shattering the ink casing.

Naruto bit his lip as he felt the bloody ink move its way around his shoulder before actually setting right on the middle of his shoulder.

Naruto watched as the ink started to form into the anbu symbols and could feel the ink and blood become a permanent part of him, most likely the seals purpose.

Soon the symbol on his arm settled down and glowed slightly for a few moments before dying back down.

The dragon commander had not taken his eyes away from Naruto during the whole process; he just wanted to make sure, even after the extended tests he placed upon Naruto.

"Naruto uzumaki….welcome to the anbu core…." Muttered dragon as he placed his hand forward, waiting for Naruto to shake his own hand, instead Naruto went on one knee and lowered his head down a bit.

"Thank you sir" said Naruto as he kept his head slightly down, making sure to be as respectful as he could towards his new commander.

Dragon nodded towards Naruto as he did the normal procedure that anbu does when they are being talked to unless stated otherwise.

"Naruto Uzumaki, You will specialise in Espionage and Demolition/ Heavy hitter, from now on I will have you become a part of neko's team when you are in anbu duty, is that understood?" asked dragon as he stared through his mask's eye holes into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto nodded as he accepted that he could very well fit into the espionage business along with demolition/ heavy hitter.

Dragon then nodded to a wall full with anbu masks with different animals.

"Take your pick" said the commander as he watched Naruto move towards the wall, before walking away.

Naruto looked back at the commander before grabbing his fox mask and slipping it onto his face.

"I think you know who I choose sir." Said Naruto as he looked towards his commander, who had tilted his head.

"Why…why do you choose the fox?" asked the commander eager to hear Naruto's reasoning to it.

"why would deny who I am?" asked Naruto, getting a nod of respect from the anbu commander in front of him and a hand on his shoulder from the purple haired neko.

"Very true…you are excused until requested" said dragon, getting a nod from Naruto before he disappeared.

Dragon then looked towards neko.

"Along with Naruto joining your squad, Mai will also join to cover all bases, dismissed." Said the commander as he watched the neko anbu leave the area.

Neko walked through the corridors of the anbu HQ and had a single stray thought.

'How will you shape the world Naruto uzumaki' thought neko as she continued walking towards her quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people Narutonega here with the next chapter enjoy.**

**Kushina: 23**

**Mei: 13**

**Fem-Shinigami: 27**

**Fem-kyuubi: 26**

**Double pairing: 23**

**Triple pairing: 36**

**So the winners are: fem-Shinigami, Fem-kyuubi, Kushina uzumaki and Mai (anbu) **

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": buuji/ summoning**

'**Thinking: buuji/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

**Fire style: fireball jutsu!**

**Water style: water wall!**

**Lightning style: lightning shot!**

**Earth release: golem hand!**

**Wind release: wind sphere!**

BOOOM, BOOOM, BOOOM, BOOOM, BOOOM

Every villager was looking for the sound that was shaking the entire village, all through the morning sounds of explosions were running through the village, at first it had cause a panic but with a few words from the hokage, everything had come down.

(Naruto training field)

Naruto was sparing against three-hundred clones of himself in a no holds barred fight. There was jutsu flying everywhere along with kunai, shurikens and even the odd demon wind shuriken.

Naruto himself was limiting himself to his own fists and defensive jutsu. He had been fighting his clones for the better part of five hours and had to re-make his clones nearly each and every hour as he always defeated them, however whenever he summoned them again, he added more chakra towards his clones and they always got better with each wave and round.

"Graaaahhh!" shouted Naruto as he slammed the final clones head into the ground and poofing him out of existence.

Naruto moved his arm away from the ground, before falling onto his back. For the better part of the five hours it was him using everything he had against clones that went through five levels as he had only enough chakra for the five waves, they were in this order.

-academy level

-graduate academy level

-genin level

-high genin level

-low Chunin level

Naruto was smart enough not to just make clones that were on his level and fight against three hundred of them, sure he could probably defeat a hundred, but they would be able to overrun him and the only reason why he would somewhat defeat some of them would be because he knows what he would do, and thus what the clone would do.

Naruto looked up towards the sky as he watched the clouds float on by, it had been three days since his anbu trials and he actually got a look on what a real anbu's skill is around.

He was invited to see neko and tiger battle each other with first blood wins. He saw how they used their environment and landscape to their advantage and how they used their skills to make quick tactics, however neko won when she used her blade. Apparently, she was a kenjutsu master, the only one in the village seeing as how their dead Chunin exams protector was the other kenjutsu master there.

Ping….

Naruto turned his head towards the waterfall and lake, he felt someone enter his fuinjutsu barrier and the chakra source was going closer towards him at a walking rate.

Getting into crouching position, Naruto quickly jumped behind the waterfall and into his hidden cave as he felt the chakra signature come closer.

Hearing a ruffling in the bushes, Naruto waited with his breath slow and steady, ready for an attack.

What came out of the bushes was….

A monkey…just an average sized brown monkey…

Naruto sweat dropped as the monkey just waited in the middle of the clearing, as if waiting for something.

Naruto walked around the waterfall and into the clearing as he wanted to go and lie back down since it was a false alarm.

"You do know that I'm right here right?" asked a voice next to Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head to see the monkey standing next to his head.

Naruto blinked at it for a few seconds before tilting his head back into its laying position, thinking he just heard something else.

"Why do you still ignore me?" asked the voice next to his head, Naruto once again tilted his head and saw the monkey just looking at him with its eyes focused on him.

Naruto stared at the monkey for a few more moments before once again tilting his head back into its original place; yep he was defiantly losing his sanity.

SMACK

"I have been waiting for your reply for the past five minutes! And yet each time you look at me you ignore me! Why the hokage likes you I have no clue!" said the brown monkey as it stomped its feet next to Naruto's face.

Naruto just stared at the monkey that was throwing a temper tantrum next to his head…..wait hold up…..did that monkey just talk…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto as he quickly stood up and punt kicked the monkey away from him and into the forest as hard as he could.

Naruto watched as the talking monkey flew a few thousand feet a second before turning into a star when it went far enough past the forest.

Naruto looked around his clearing, seeing how the animals in the area just looked at him for a bit, before walking away or flying away, although he could hear animals laughing in their native tongue if he had to guess.

'ok N take a nap and forget about evening training, maybe go in konoha for a bit' said Naruto to himself as he laid down and made himself comfortable, before falling asleep while having the mental image of a red haired woman pop up in his head as he slept.

(Hokage office)

"THEN THE BLOND ASSHOLE KICKED ME AS HARD AS HE COULD OUT OF HIS CLEARING AND OUT OF THE GOD DAM FIRE COUNTRY!" screamed a voice as it was jumping around the hokage's room.

That voice belonged to the monkey that Naruto just pelted away a few minutes ago.

Hiruzen sighed a bit, trying to mask his laughter through his sigh as he heard the story of why Naruto hadn't appeared with his monkey summon.

Another man in the room however hadn't tried to hide his laugh.

Hiruzen turned his head towards his companion and scowled slightly in a friendly tone.

"Jiraiya! Shut up already and go get Naruto!" said Hiruzen as he watched the man named jiraiya stop laughing, although he was still giggling a bit.

Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair that was tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes, and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' on his forehead protector. He also had a face wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya also wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, a red sleeve less hadori, with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

Jiraiya just shook his head.

"Na, I'll just send a toad to get him, the little monkey probably scared him." Said jiraiya as he summoned a small toad with the same instructions that Hiruzen had given to his monkey summon.

Hiruzen and jiraiya watched as the toad leave along with Hiruzen's monkey summon.

Both teacher and student sat there in silence…..until jiraiya pulled out his notes and Hiruzen pulled out his all-seeing crystal ball.

Giggling could be heard from that office if anyone walked by.

(Naruto's clearing)

Naruto just stared blankly at the two creatures in front of him.

The one on his left was a toad, and the one on his right was the monkey he had kicked half an hour ago.

"so you understand now?" asked the small toad as he watched naruto slowly stand up…..he didn't see naruto move before both he and the monkey were sent flying.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!" said naruto as he walked towards the river and sat down and drank some water, feeling movement besides him, he watched as a fox laid down next to him and started to drink some water.

Naruto looked the fox in the eye for a few seconds…..

"You wouldn't be able to talk would you?" asked naruto as he stared at the fox with a narrowed eye lid.

His response was the fox giving a VERY big smile at him before darting away…

Naruto looked at the spot the fox occupied a few moments ago before standing up and walking out of his clearing.

'yep nope, not dealing with it, I know for a fact foxes cant grin or smirk that wide, definitely someone in a henge' thought naruto as he walked towards konoha as he needed to talk to people before he started to think that the trees could talk.

'_We can…'_ naruto looked towards a tree that for some reason looked like it was somehow grinning at him.

Naruto just stared at the tree before moving his chakra rapidly and in a very large frenzy and quickly disappeared in a flash of gold.

Throughout the clearing all the animals could be heard laughing as a small black crow hopped out of the tree that seemed like it spoke.

(Ichiraku's)

"Oh ramen how could I have forgotten you….you too ayame and old man ichiraku" said naruto as he ate his chicken chilly ramen with a friary passion.

Ayame and ichiraku just watched as naruto ate his ramen at an incredible rate, even for him before he disappeared for the Chunin exams and the week after it.

Ayame moved up to naruto and poked naruto in the stomach, only to feel rock hard pecks hidden behind his new dress code.

Ayame blinked before smiling a bit.

"Wow naruto! Who knew you had all that muscle on ya, have you holding out on me" grinned ayame as she looked at naruto, who had looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a noodle handing out of his mouth.

"Why would I try showing my muscles to my older sis? Are you into incest or something?" asked naruto as he grinned at ayame, who was sputtering at naruto's comeback, ichiraku was laughing loudly as he was creating some ramen for the other customers in the stand, who had also taking to laughing at ayame.

Ayame left with a huff and went into the kitchen with a slight, but friendly glare at naruto, who in turn just grinned even larger.

Everyone in the stand was having a blast; they were just expecting it to be a boring lunch until naruto appeared in the ramen stand, then the drama popped up.

While naruto was laughing with the other customers, who had taken the step forward to talk to him, he missed ayame walking out and starts talking towards a group of kunoichi.

"I'm serious! He actually felt like a pure rock!" mumbled ayame as she talked to a few kunoichi who had been curious whether or not naruto was actually muscly or not.

One of the kunoichi decided to go see for herself. She stood up and walked towards naruto's seat and pushed through some other customers that decided to hang out with naruto for a bit as he was making everyone there laugh.

Naruto didn't see it coming, the kunoichi walked up to him and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up to his neck, showing his rock hard abs and chest, along with each defined muscle hidden beneath his shirt.

"AAAIIIII! He does have a rock hard body!" "Oh my god! Look at what he was hiding behind his orange monstrosity!" "He's mine!" "No mine!"

Naruto didn't need to know what happened next as he used his shunshin to disappear from the group of girls, who had instantly locked onto his position.

Naruto watched as they got ready to follow him….

Naruto looked at them for a moment before saying a few words that made them move.

"Oh fuck me…"…wrong choice of words.

Naruto started to run away with chakra helping his muscles move as he dashed through the rooftops of many buildings as he tried to escape from his slowly growing chasers.

'How the hell did sasuke get through this? Was it his emoness?' thought naruto as he stopped and placed his hands in his pant pockets and stared aimlessly out towards the hokage monument….

Once again wrong action.

"OMG look at him!" "He looks sooo cool!" "I will heal his hurt heart!" "No I will!" "No me!"

Naruto stared at the group of girls as they slowly grew in numbers…he felt like he was going to cry any moment.

"Hey did you notice that he's taller now?" "Oh yeah! He looks like he is like 16 or something" "I know right! He looks amazing!"

Naruto looked down at himself and thought for a moment. He hadn't realized that he had grown since the month break at all, looking at his body some more, he would have guessed he was around 5'8'…..HAHA FUCK YOU SASUKE YOU SHORT FUCKER!

Naruto got brought back to his train of thought when he noticed the group of girls started to move forward slightly.

Naruto quickly pumped a massive amount of his chakra into his legs and dashed away seeing someone below, naruto grinned darkly before coming up with his plan.

"Hey look who's down there and in need of loving!" said naruto loudly as he pointed towards the street below him and the following girls.

(Below on the streets)

For sasuke uchiha it was a good day. He got to eat some tomato's, not talk to sakura, walk around with people worshipping, not talk to sakura, didn't talk to the dope, not talk to sakura and finally got some decent training in from kakashi.

Did he mention that he hadn't talked to sakura?

Ah yes a good day indeed…..

"Hey look who's down there and in need of some loving!" screamed a voice above him.

Looking up, all the colour of sasuke's face drained away/ leaving an orochimaru kind of pale on sasuke's skin.

All he could see was hordes of kunoichi jumping down from the roof tops all around him; however through the mass of fan girls, sasuke was able to see who had staged his demise…..

His clue was blond spiky hair….

Naruto…..

With a mighty cry, sasuke started to run for his life and virginity.

"NARUTOOOOOOO" screamed sasuke as he was sprinting away from that area; however he then heard something worse than all his fan girls put together.

"SASUKE-KUN!" shouted a pair of blond and pink haired girls as they started to chase after sasuke along with his other fan girls…

(Rooftop)

Naruto moved a hand to cover his heart as he looked towards the direction of sasuke and his fan girls.

"Sasuke uchiha was a man who had saved my life today…..about time the asshole paid me back for half the shit I did for him!" said naruto as he went towards the hokage tower to see his jiji.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people, look I am sorry but I am not including Mai in the pairing as I thought it over for a bit and I decided it would be too much of a hassle for me to do, so sorry for all those who wanted her. Peace.**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": buuji/ summoning**

'**Thinking: buuji/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

(Hokage room)

Naruto stood in front of his jiji as he watched the two now known summons growl at him from the corner of the room, while the white haired man named jiraiya stood on the opposite wall hiding his giggles from the summons.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a smile, after the summons second failure to retrieve Naruto, he had sent a kagebushin towards Naruto's home away from home and brought him up to speed on what summons were and how the summoning jutsu worked, although he was sure that he forgotten something when explaining summoning to Naruto.

Naruto looked towards the two summons and gave a peace handsign, before turning back to his jiji who had needed him for an important message, although if it was that important wouldn't he summon his anbu form?

Hiruzen looked towards Naruto for a moment or two, before grinning a bit more, he knew how Naruto was going to act after this.

Hiruzen then placed his hokage face on and spoke in a tone that sounded godly and out of this world.

"Naruto uzumaki, you are to travel with jiraiya the toad sage to find the next successor to the hokage seat, that person is known as tsunade senju….you are to find her and bring her back to the village" said Hiruzen as he stared at Naruto….only to see that he raised his eyebrow at him.

"Sooo…..you want a drunk and a horrible gambler to become hokage? Are you trying to make our economy shit?" asked Naruto, only to watch as Hiruzen widened his eyes….how could he forget tsunade's tendencies!

Hiruzen coughed in his hand, trying to hide his sigh at realising that tsunade would be a bad choice to be hokage….

'_Without the proper training….'_ Thought Hiruzen as he thought of a new plan.

"Ok Naruto, new plan. You and jiraiya are to bring her back to be trained into being hokage." Said Hiruzen, as he watched both Naruto and jiraiya nod their heads in understanding.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with the corner of his eye.

"Meet at the north gates in two hours" said jiraiya as he jumped out of the window towards the bath houses.

Naruto looked at where jiraiya stood and shrugged, he wanted to try the summoning technique his jiji taught him.

Looking towards his jiji, Naruto gave the peace sign before shunshining away.

Hiruzen sighed a bit before smiling and looked up towards the ceiling.

"_Naruto….you will do amazing things..."_

(Konoha north gate- two hours later)

Naruto sat on a tree as he swung his leg backwards and forwards as he waited for jiraiya to appear. Naruto thought back onto how he got his…..summon…it was interesting to say…..and he would have to ask his jiji about why he forgot to mention that he needed to have a blood contract with the desired animal they wanted, or they will end up meeting the animal most connected animal to themselves….his experience was interesting to say the least.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Naruto looked up as he watched a flying star collide with the hard concrete, Naruto watched as the flying star was really his new traveling companion.

Walking up towards jiraiya, Naruto picked up a stick and started to poke him with it.

This lasted for a few minutes before Naruto eventually got annoyed enough and decided to wake him up with a lightning zap.

Placing his hands on jiraiya's chest, he started to vibrate his chakra while also changing it into lighting nature chakra.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"AAAHHH MOTHER FUCKER OF THE GREAT SAGE! WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT TO ME!" screamed jiraiya as he jumped a few metres into the air as he felt his body start twitching in every direction after he landed on his feet.

Naruto just grinned a bit, before poking jiraiya on the shoulder.

"Shouldn't we go now?" asked Naruto as he pointed towards the sun, indicating the time.

Jiraiya nodded since he and Naruto might as well as start their journey to find the next hokage.

(Forest-3 hours later)

Naruto and jiraiya walked in silences as they headed towards the nearest town to gather some supply's and get a place to sleep.

During the three hours it was nothing but silence as Naruto didn't see the point in talking and jiraiya had no clue in how to start a conversation with the kid.

Naruto sent chakra into his eyes to be able to see a village just a few miles out from their position within the forest.

Naruto didn't know why he had decided to send chakra into his eyes one day after the Chunin exams, but when he did, he managed to notice slight changes when he sent chakra into his eyes.

For one, they would give him an extended eye sight and two, it gave him a slightly slower perception on movement around him, but even though it was slight, Naruto could easily see the benefit from it.

While Naruto was checking the town a few miles out from his current position, he suddenly felt a two chakra signatures traveling towards both him and jiraiya at a very fast rate. He also noticed that one of them had similar chakra reserves to that of jiraiya, while the other one had high anbu, low kage amounts. However he noticed that they stopped a few kilometres out from their position.

Looking towards jiraiya, he went through some anbu handsigns and watched as the man gain a look of shock, before nodding as they walked towards the town at a slightly faster rate.

(Town-1 hour later)

"ahhhhhh finally….now I can go and lay down" muttered Naruto, trying to make the two followers think that actually was what he was going to do as he wanted them as relaxed as possible.

Looking towards jiraiya, or well where he was, he noticed that he had left with a trail of dust floating where he once was, although there was a note.

_Hey Naruto, I'm going to scout the area out go pick a room_

_Oh baby that's a nice ass you got there…and those tits….._

_Woops I thought I was holding my note book; go get a room for us ok_

Naruto looked at the note for a second before chucking it into a bin as he walked towards a hotel. Jiraiya had 'forgotten' to give him any money sooooooooo he was going to pamper himself, even if it's just for a few minutes as he felt the two signatures follow him and not jiraiya.

Walking up to the counter, Naruto flashed a smile and pulled out 160 yen out of his pocket. The woman in front of the counter was blushing slightly as she took in his features.

"h-hi w-wh-what ca-n I do for you" asked the counter girl as she was stuttering as Naruto walked towards her.

"Hi I'm Naruto uzumaki and I was wondering if I could rent a room out for a day or two" said Naruto as he handed her the money required to rent a room out.

The woman nodded with a slight blush still marrying her face as she walked towards the back aiming to get a room key for Naruto.

While Naruto was waiting, he noticed that the two chakra signatures were stationary outside of the wall and were handing by using chakra to hold them onto the wall.

Holding out his hand to get the key, Naruto sent the girl behind the counter a quick wink and left, the woman had a large blush on her face as he left as she couldn't help but squeal in joy that someone like him had done that, it was the best shift ever!

As Naruto was walking towards his room, he looked down towards the key number and looked up, spotting his room he went towards his door however just before he got to his door…..he tripped.

While Naruto was falling, he quickly used his door as a support frame to hold him up, Naruto gave a quick sigh that no one was watching and quickly went into the room, ignoring a slight snickering he thought he heard down the hall.

Naruto went towards his bed and sat down against it and looked towards the door. He could feel them just outside of the door. So Naruto started to move his chakra to vibrate at an insane rate and waited for the two signatures to appear.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed a voice

Naruto grinned, show time.

Pushing his chakra to the top of his muscles, Naruto dashed forward and through the trees grabbing the two signatures by the throat and making them go through the walls before eventually through the entire building, which had sent the two men and Naruto flying back into the forest that was just a few metres away from the edge of town.

(Clearing)

As Naruto was holding the two signatures, he saw the ground coming and decided to cushion his fall, moving the two chakra signatures in front of him, he awaited the impact.

BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

Dust flew as the two men got smashed against the floor.

Naruto quickly jumped off the two men and landed on the other side of the clearing.

He knew that they were still alive and he could tell that they were way above an average jonin in level, this would be tough.

Naruto started to draw in some of the nature energy that his summon had explained to him, he really didn't know that he could have turned himself to stone before, so now he was taking more precautions with nature energy.

As Naruto felt the slight bit of nature energy replenishing his chakra, he watched as the two signatures stand up, however the shorter one of the pair had an arm wrapped around his eyes, with blood going down his face from what Naruto could see.

Naruto felt his chakra reserves go slightly above half and started to vibrate his chakra, ready to disappear at a moment's notice, however he hadn't needed to as the two shinobi just up and left.

Naruto closed his eyes and started to follow the chakra signature of the two, he could feel them going north, towards iwa and suna.

Opening his eyes again, Naruto was about to walk out of the clearing, when his old team mate showed up.

Sasuke looked around the clearing with hatred, he knew itachi was here! He knew that he had went after Naruto as he heard a Chunin proclaim that itachi was after Naruto uzumaki, his team mate, who was ditching all their training sessions and missions.

Looking around the clearing more, sasuke finally found someone in the empty clearing….

It was Naruto…

But how would Naruto still be there? Itachi was after him? How could anyone survive meeting itachi unless he lets you?

"Naruto?" asked sasuke as he walked towards his team mate, noticing his new change of clothing, which looked similar to a Chunin…; he didn't….not before him…..

Naruto stared at sasuke as he walked towards him for a few moments before nodding, he had no idea why sasuke had come to him, although that would explain the smaller chakra signature that was at the edge of his chakra sensor range while walking/ moving.

Naruto waved at sasuke as sasuke walked closer to him.

"Yo, sasuke" said Naruto as he watched sasuke run at him at low Chunin speeds.

"Naruto…did you see a man with short black hair..." asked sasuke, wanting to know the truth weather or not Naruto was getting chased by itachi.

Naruto tilted his head a little, that did seem like one of the people who he had just smashed through a wall or two.

"Yea….why?" asked Naruto, only to see sasuke activate his sharingan.

"How are you alive..." asked sasuke looking into Naruto's eyes with his double tomoe in both eyes.

Naruto blinked, before he shrugged.

"I am a lot more stronger since the Chunin exams, however even I knew that I couldn't fight the dude with black hair and his friend in an actual fist fight, so I decided to blind whoever was there using a flash seal, which I placed on my door, along with a lightning seal on the floor, so when someone knocked on my door, they would get a flash to the face, which would blind them, then a lightning surge through their body, momentarily paralysing them, then I pushed them through a few walls and into this clearing, at which they left. "Said Naruto as if what he said wasn't that much of an achievement.

Sasuke looked on in shock. His team mate just said that he forced itachi away; along with someone else….he knew what that meant.

He was strong enough to take on itachi or any jonin! If Naruto uzumaki, the dead last, could force itachi to flee, then he would be able to kill his brother!

"Which way did he go Naruto!" said sasuke as he grabbed Naruto's jacket, only to have Naruto grab his wrist.

"I don't know, I was getting out of that crater" lied Naruto as he could see that sasuke wanted to go after the two shinobi, however he knew that sasuke had no chance at defeating itachi and the other guy as he only won with quick thinking and by disabling them via flash seal and lightning seal.

Sasuke kissed his teeth, of course a loser like Naruto wouldn't be able to find them, and only an elite uchiha like him could if he was fighting.

Sasuke turned his back and began walking towards konoha.

"See ya later dobe" said sasuke as he walked past the edge of the clearing and into the forest.

Naruto just stared at the direction sasuke had went and simply went back to his room.

Hopefully his mass-changer seal activated and fixed all the walls, he could use some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! Narutonega here with the next chapter, so enjoy!**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": buuji/ summoning**

'**Thinking: buuji/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

(Hotel room)

"YOU DID WHAT!" screamed jiraiya as he looked at Naruto, who, was lying on the bed with a pillow on his face.

"I made itachi and the kisame guy leave" mumbled Naruto through the pillow as he was getting an ear full from jiraiya saying how 'dangerous' and 'idiotic' of him to even think of trying anything when he met two S-ranked nin's, which Naruto had learnt not even 5 minutes ago.

Naruto moved the pillow on his head a bit so that jiraiya could see one of his eyes, which were thinned into a glare.

"Well sorry that you left me all by myself when I told you that we had two people following us." Said Naruto as he moved the pillow back over his face.

Jiraiya went silent at that, the kid was right, he knew what Naruto was saying when he told him, hell how the kid knew anbu handsigns confused him, but it didn't bother him much; after all, he spent a lot of time with the hokage when he was younger.

Jiraiya huffed.

"Fine whatever, let's go I got tsunade's trail." Said jiraiya as he walked through the front door.

Naruto just sighed before summoning 10 kagebushin.

Poof

Naruto looked at the clones before he nodded towards the clones, which also nodded and started to unseal fuinjutsu books.

"remember, we need to finish volume 6,7,8, 9 and 10 in the two days that I rented this room ok, and remember, do not pop until you memorised everything on the book in two days and only pop one at a time, I don't need to randomly get a headache." Said the original Naruto as he followed after jiraiya.

(Forest)

Naruto and jiraiya were once again walking through the forest at a decent pace, it had been a few hours since they left their original town and now it was beginning to darken.

As Naruto was walking, he noticed jiraiya constantly looking between him and the ground in front of him, it was like he was thinking about something but wasn't sure.

Suddenly jiraiya stopped and turned towards Naruto.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto's curious face and decided to tell him about Akatsuki and about him training him for it.

"Kid…I gotta be honest with ya. Those two people, itachi and kisame, are part of a larger organisation whose sole purpose is to capture jinchuuriki and take their tailed beast out of them. Each member is apparently an S-ranked Nin. Now I know that S-rank Nin's don't always work together, so if they are in a group, the leader must be stronger than all of them. So because of that! I the gallant Jiraiya! Will train you to defeat any of the Akatsuki when you face them! And the key to that is to get you as strong as possible as fast as possible, so! I am going to train you in kyuubi's chakra!" said jiraiya with a grin on his face as he closed his eyes, knowing that Naruto was probably excited as hell to have a sannin train him….

Naruto looked at jiraiya with a raised eyebrow. Seriously? Kyuubi? He wants him to beat a group of people who are looking for jinchuuriki's and he wants him to use kyuubi's chakra? Ok seriously, if the group was going after the other eight jinchuuriki's wouldn't they have something that stops the other jinchuuriki's from accessing their tailed beast? And about his training seriously? He got taught by three **HOKAGE**; sure it was only for like 20 or so days, but still. In those 20 days he managed to get from a low-level genin to a mid-level Chunin, then he had 10 more days to get his ability's up, with limited resources, but that was fixed with fuinjutsu.

Kami bless fuinjutsu, the most overpowered jutsu type.

Deciding to go along with it, Naruto just shrugged, until jiraiya added onto what he said.

"Also in a few months' time, I am planning to take you on a training trip to master as much as kyuubi's chakra as possible, also sensei agreed that I could take you and that you should be able to handle your 'extra' activity's. I didn't get what he meant, but he did mention about you being a fox, guess he meant that because of kyuubi." Said jiraiya as he knew that Naruto would explode in joy at hearing he will be taught by a sannin for three straight years.

Naruto wanted to smash his head against a tree for the next hour or two as he now needed to balance his anbu work along with going on a 'training' trip with jiraiya.

Jiraiya then opened his eyes and put his hand out in front of him.

"But I'm also going to give you two new jutsu. The first is the rasengan, however I don't think you have enough chakra control for that, so we are going to work on the next one….The summoning jutsu!" said jiraiya as he took the scroll on his back off and opened it up.

Naruto watched the scroll open up and looked on in shock at the names there.

_Jiraiya_

_Minato namikaze_

Naruto gapped, his tou-san was a toad summoner? Why didn't he tell him, hell why didn't he tell him that there were things such as summons? But looking back on it, if he did somehow signed the toad summoning scroll, he would of never met his actual summon.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto looked at the scroll for a moment before shaking his head, which confused him. It was like Naruto was saying no to the toad summoning contract.

Naruto looked jiraiya straight in the eyes and sighed.

"Look jiraiya….I already have a summoning contract and I don't want to lose it." Said Naruto as he watched jiraiya's face morph through different emotions before just sighing at the end of his mood swing.

"Sigh….ok kid whatever…..I guess I will teach you the rasengan then. Ok! So quick background of the rasengan, it was made by the fourth hokage and it took him 3 years to create it and it took him 7 months to teach it to me, now I hope that doesn't get your hopes down ok. It's a difficult A-rank technique, so don't feel down if it takes you a few years to mas-" jiraiya was cut off when Naruto summoned a rasengan in his left and right hand and was spinning them like a basketball.

"….you was saying…?" asked Naruto with a grin on his face as he watched jiraiya start to splutter about how it was impossible.

Naruto then remembered a piece of information about jiraiya he had forgotten….

He was a fuinjutsu master…

JACKPOT MOTHER FUCKERS!

Hey jiraiya could you train me in fuinjutsu instead" asked Naruto as he stared up towards jiraiya, who looked shocked that Naruto wanted to learn a complicated art like fuinjutsu.

Jiraiya sighed a bit before deciding to answer Naruto's question.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but fuinjutsu is a very delicate art that takes years to master, the only way I could ever train you in fuinjutsu is if you passed the beginner and advanced part of konoha's fuinjutsu section." Said jiraiya as he handed Naruto konoha's fuinjutsu levels and study.

When Naruto looked at the curriculum of fuinjutsu in konoha, he only had question marks pop up above his head, something that jiraiya had noticed.

"See Naruto. If you can't understand the simple and advanced stuff, then you have no chance of mas-" jiraiya was once again cut off when Naruto pulled out a scroll from a seal on his wrist.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto looked at both scrolls for a minute before blinking and realising something.

"Um jiraiya…..in my fuinjutsu study curriculum…the beginner and advanced and master level of konoha is on the beginner stage of my scroll." Said Naruto as jiraiya looked at Naruto's fuinjutsu scroll….

Jiraiya couldn't understand half the beginner's book of Naruto's fuinjutsu scroll, but from what he got out of it, it was incredible and stupidly amazing.

Naruto's scroll had everything. It even had highly advanced theory subjects within it like space, time and dimension seals.

If Naruto was half way through the beginner part, then he would be considered a fuinjutsu master in konoha.

"Naruto….im not going to lie…..you are above a fuinjutsu master in konoha's standards if you got at least halfway through the beginner part of the book, so which part are you at and can I also learn off this scroll." Asked jiraiya, expecting Naruto's answer to be just a beginner.

"I'm three/quarters of the way through the advanced sections and sure you can borrow parts of the scroll." Said Naruto as he then sealed his fuinjutsu studies back into the seal on his wrists.

Jiraiya just looked at Naruto shocked for a bit, before just nodding and deciding to forget about this event.

"Ok, whatever. I'm going to go get some fire wood, you set up a perimeter around the area ok Naruto?" asked jiraiya as he watched Naruto nod in acceptance.

"Sure jiraiya." Said Naruto as he summoned a five hundred kagebushins when jiraiya left.

"ok you know what to do, one hundred set up the perimeter and the other four hundred split yourselves between tree climbing and water walking if you find a lake, if you can't find a lake, make one got it?" asked Naruto as he watched his clones agree and leave.

Naruto laid against a tree and sighed, he now could finally rest.

"Not quite yet Naruto" said a femine voice from behind the tree he was resting.

Shooting up, Naruto looked for the source of the voice but could not find anything.

'great Naruto, you're so tired your imagining things' thought Naruto as he was preparing to lay against the tree and fall asleep, however he felt something grab his jacket.

Suddenly, Naruto was flying through the forest and somehow managed to avoid all the trees he was flying at.

Landing on flat ground, Naruto kept traveling until he forced himself to stop by sending chakra into his fingertips and slowed himself to a stop.

When Naruto looked behind him, he opened his eyes in shock.

Behind him was a waterfall….a very massive waterfall….if Naruto hadn't stopped when he did….

Naruto shook his head and stood back up and looked around trying to find what had sent him flying…

Naruto didn't see the knee the was behind him.

CRACK

"AAHHHHH!" screamed Naruto as he felt his spine snap, falling forward Naruto was ready to smash his face into the ground, however that didn't happen…instead he was kicked in the ribs and smashed into a tree with enough force to make him stuck in it and not go through it.

Naruto could only feel pain at the current moment. His snapped spine and broken ribs were sending a lot of pain through his system as he couldn't pass out for some reason, although he could feel kyuubi's chakra start to heal him.

But before he could help kyuubi's chakra speed up with his own, he was sent flying towards the edge of the clearing and could be seen almost next to the edge of the water fall.

Naruto was looking through his squinty eyes to see who was attacking him. He saw someone there in front of him, definitely a female, however his train of thought was cut off when the blur suddenly grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

CRACK

"AAAHAAHHHHH!" screamed Naruto as he felt his other ribs brake from a punch that the female blur hit.

"…I thought that you would be better Naruto uzumaki…" muttered the female blur, before she threw Naruto against the floor.

Naruto couldn't even scream…it hurt too much….and he still couldn't pass out….

He then felt the female blur pick him back up by the scruff of his neck.

Naruto's eyes slowly started to see the woman that was destroying him better when she brought him up to her face.

The woman holding him was not that much older than him, sixteen if he had to guess.

She had pure white hair that went past what Naruto could see so it would be around her shoulder blades or back. Her eye colour was pure red with a slit for pupils. Her face looked like it was sculpted from kami and she had pointy fangs.

He thought that she was a vampire as a joke, however when she introduced herself he was a lot more scared.

"…Naruto uzumaki….you disappointed me…here I was expecting the one person who didn't die from summoning me during the Chunin exams would put up a little fight…..however instead I get someone weak and pathetic….I don't know how your will surpassed my own, stopping me from absorbing you…..but I will now have your soul and my essence back…." Said the woman as she started to wrap her hands around Naruto's neck and started to choke him to death. Naruto tried to move his hands up to try and move her hands away from his neck, but it was useless, he couldn't get his hands up to stop her.

Naruto was struggling to breath…..well when he could get a chance to breath…..he could see the black spots appearing in his vision as he was starting to die….he could also feel his energy slipping away from him….he couldn't do anything against this woman….she defeated him….no she destroyed him…

"_We believe in you Naruto, bring peace to the world in our steed"_

Naruto watched as his vision turned dark…. As he listened to the words his family said to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**OK! So I finally realise where people thought that the woman was his actual summon, yea no. the woman means that when Naruto survived 'summoning' her, she is the Shinigami, who had tried to take Naruto's soul. That's what I meant by him summoning her I couldn't think of a description for the woman so I decided to go with similar appearance to moka (silver haired) just not as serious but just as overpowered since she is a god. Yea sorry about that later people.**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": buuji/ summoning**

'**Thinking: buuji/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

"Just a little more" mumbled the woman as she squished the neck in her hands.

"…no….."

The woman looked at the person she was strangling strangely, she knew that he was still alive, for the moment, but didn't know how he was talking as she crushed his wind pipe and was still choking him.

"….I….will….not….."

Ok now the woman was seriously wondering how he was still talking without any part of his throat intact.

"GIVE UP!" screamed Naruto as he brought his one of his hands up to hold the woman's neck and he quickly sent his other hand sailing towards her throat.

SQUELCH

Naruto had embedded his hand with wind chakra as he went for the woman's throat and because of the wind chakra; his hand went through her throat and decapitated her.

Naruto stumbled backwards as he was free from the woman's grip. He didn't know what had happened, all he felt was a type of energy surging through his body before bonding with it, when it had, he felt something change in him, his chakra felt more potent and controlled, his body felt amazing, like it was three times as stronger and faster than before. But another thing he felt was a different energy being produced within his body.

Naruto looked towards where he just killed the white haired woman and widened his eyes.

There stood the woman as if she hadn't gotten her throat cut clean from one side to the other.

Naruto walked backwards as she started to walk forward towards him.

"Oh well. Seems like my essence finally bonded with you….which means now I cannot kill you….but I could just make you my slave…" said the woman as she walked closer towards Naruto, who held his hand out to his side at instinct for some reason.

Naruto glared defiantly at the woman, there was no way in HELL he was going to be a slave.

Naruto then called out to his new energy being produced towards his hand, like it was instinct, and watched as a large metallic scythe formed in his hand. (Ninja gaiden 2 scythe-don't own)

Naruto watched as the lady in front of him looked shocked for a moment, before she grinned like she won a million dollars.

"OH….so my essence allowed you to become a reaper huh? Well that changes what I had originally planned with you….only if you manage to survive this." said the woman before she dashed at Naruto with a tanto appearing in her hand.

Naruto had no clue as to fight with a scythe. He had only gotten katana training by tobirama for a few days and because of that, he was nothing more than genin-kenjutsu user,

Not thinking, Naruto used his scythe to block an overhead slash, Naruto felt the tanto sapping his energy away from him so he did what felt natural to him.

He lifted his right hand up, which brought the scythe into a slope and made the woman go unbalanced. Quickly, Naruto spun around as he cleaved the woman in two from the hips.

Jumping back, he watched as the woman reformed herself once again.

Naruto simply blinked at the woman as she smirked slightly and disappeared.

What happened next Naruto didn't know, all he knew was that he woke up back in his clearing where he and jiraiya were camping.

Jiraiya stood up and looked at Naruto for a bit before grinning.

"Well Naruto we had a good sleep last night so let's get moving. The next town has a few gambling dens so tsunade might be there" said jiraiya as he started to walk, soon accompanied by Naruto, who had been thinking about a white haired woman with devil like eyes for the past few minutes.

(Town)

Jiraiya sighed, he had caught wind that a massive snake attacked the castle in near the town and eye witnesses said that they saw a pale man and a blond woman talking and causing the destruction…that was defiantly his teammates.

Looking towards Naruto he grinned, after being bored he decided to show Naruto the arts of peeping….not twenty minutes after he was taking notes like him.

After that peeking session both he and Naruto were able to talk to each other at a friendly level, which to jiraiya, made his day.

"Hey Naruto want to grab a bite to eat?" asked jiraiya as tsunade couldn't of gotten far unless she left with orochimaru, and if that was the case….there will be hell to pay.

"Sure ero-sennin." Said Naruto as he smirked at jiraiya, which jiraiya in response just glared at him.

"You know that you peeped with me right? So doesn't that make you an ero-gak" said jiraiya thinking he one upped Naruto.

"People don't know I'm a pervert and who would they believe? An innocent Naruto or a pervert jiraiya?" asked Naruto as he grinned towards jiraiya a bit.

Jiraiya sputtered when he heard that….the kid was right….he could always say something about him forcing him to attend and they would believe it…

…..Smart brat…..

Naruto and jiraiya walked through a door and went to the counter, while Naruto was ordering, he and jiraiya heard a woman complain, which drew jiraiya's attention instantly.

And guess who he saw? Tsunade herself siting in all her glory with her assistant shizune.

Jiraiya nudged Naruto and saw that he looked towards tsunade and whistled a bit.

Jiraiya and Naruto stood up and walked towards tsunade and her apprentice.

"Yo! Tsunade!" shouted jiraiya as he walked towards tsunade's booth.

While Naruto was walking towards tsunade's booth, he felt an urge to turn his head to the left, and when he did? He saw her sitting there.

The woman that almost killed him…..she just sat there grinning at him.

He could now see that she wore a white kimono with prayer beads wrapped around her right wrist; she also seemed to be wooden sandals.

Naruto looked towards jiraiya for a moment and noticing that he was busy, turned his attention back to the woman, only to see a note on the table.

Walking up to the table, Naruto picked it up and started to read it.

_Naruto uzumaki, you are different from the rest. I have never met someone who had somehow turned my essence into their own, it's quite….different._

_Meet me outside at midnight and we shall battle._

_Win and you gain a reward, lose well I get to have your soul._

_Enjoy your remaining amount of time human, as I won't hold back this time._

Naruto dropped the letter he was reading and was shaking….she was going easy on him…she was holding back on him…he survived because of luck…..

"The hokage were fools!" said a lady, turning his head it was tsunade who had said that…..

Family or not she was getting her ass kicked for that.

Naruto walked towards jiraiya and tsunade as shizune had gone to get some drinks for her and tsunade.

"What did you say about the hokage…?" Asked Naruto with a dark undertone as he watched the woman repeat what she had said moments before.

"The hokage were fools!" said tsunade as she looked at Naruto for a few moments.

"…just like you…" said tsunade.

Two things happened when she said that. The first was jiraiya trying to stop Naruto from grabbing tsunade; the second thing was tsunade being sent through the wall from Naruto throwing her.

Naruto turned his head towards jiraiya for a moment and spoke a few words that made jiraiya stop in his tracks.

"I won't let anyone disrespect my father and great grandparents." Said Naruto before jumping after tsunade outside.

Tsunade didn't see it coming, all she saw was a wall and then a pain that shot through her sides, standing up and healing herself, she waited as Naruto appeared.

Tsunade gnashed her teeth together; this brat was going to be destroyed.

"I seriously don't know why hokage-jiji wants you to be hokage; all I see is a poor woman who can't take her grief." Said Naruto as he stared straight into tsunade's eyes.

Tsunade hardened her amber eyes as she heard Naruto talk.

How dare that brat think that her pain is so pitiful! He had no idea what pain was!

With that tsunade dashed towards Naruto, who just watched as she went forward.

For Naruto, this was a perfect example of why you always need to train. Tsunade was going at mid-jonin speeds towards him and she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings at all, which had caused her to not notice seal lighting up when she went passed it.

ZAP

"AHHHH!" screamed tsunade as she fell to the floor gripping her ankle, which was fried and burnt.

Tsunade looked at her ankle with tears of pain running through her eyes.

When she looked towards Naruto, she expected three things to appear on his face.

The first one was worry as he hurt the slug princess.

Arrogant smile as he defeated a sannin

Or scared as now she could get the old hokage to kick the brat's ass out of the village.

Instead, all she saw was disappointed meant as he looked towards her, she also managed to hear a few words he mumbled to himself.

"I can believe we are related to one another" muttered Naruto as he left the street as he needed to prepare against the silver haired lady tonight.

Tsunade watched as Naruto left towards the forest.

She looked towards the ground in front of her and then stood up with shizune and jiraiya following her to her room,

Tsunade then locked the door of the room, and glared straight at jiraiya.

"Who is he?"

**Ok so short chapter, sorry I am tired and that is the only excuse later people.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok people, sorry for taking more than two days to post, I was just lazy….yea no judging me ok, I'm like most of the people in the world…..**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": buuji/ summoning**

'**Thinking: buuji/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

BOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOM

"ha….ha….ha….w-what the hell….are…you…" panted Naruto as he held the left side of his ribs while spurting out strips of blood out of his mouth as he stared at the woman in front of him.

The woman had pail skin with pure silver hair which went to her mid back and her eyes kept changing whenever she wanted, so far the colours she changed them were red, black and gold, although, she did keep the pupil split for each colour change.

The woman also wore a white kimono that was decorated with black ravens flying all around the kimono. She also had a black belt holding the kimono together along with wearing some black shinobi sandals.

In her hand was a tanto, which she had been using since the start of their fight….

He had no clue how long the fight had lasted….the reason for that was because they weren't in the 'land of the living' as the woman described it. When he had gone out of the bar to confront the woman, he felt something grab his ankle and drag him into the floor.

When he looked down, all he saw was a black portal and that was it before waking up to the woman standing across from him.

"Oh? I'm a very special woman that's all" said the grinning woman as she barely had any sight of damage on her.

Naruto just sighed slightly before he dropped his scythe, which turned into dark smoke and disappeared.

He couldn't keep up with her….but he was sure as hell going to try.

Looking straight into the woman's eyes he charged.

Soon a spiralling sound was heard and within Naruto's palm was his father's technique….the rasengan...

"yea know that I never thought about using this technique until I had perfected it…..but I know that I got to pull all the stops to win and I won't lose, not when I have people believing in me!" said Naruto as he started to move wind chakra into the spiralling sphere, making it grow in size.

The woman looked slightly surprised at the technique forming within Naruto's hand, she had met a lot of people who had fell towards the rasengan during the 'third shinobi war' as the mortals themselves call it, however this was something that seemed a lot stronger than the normal rasengan.

Naruto was watching the woman as he slowly increased the size of his rasengan, he had never field tested the technique, but this was a good time as any.

Naruto lifted his technique above his head as he felt the wind emitting from the technique blow his hair and cloths backwards and forwards.

Naruto looked the woman straight in the eyes as he noticed that she hadn't move an inch.

"I'm….sorry if this is the end of you…..but I can't give up on my dream…..after all….who would I be if I broke a promise…" said Naruto as he slowly started to move forward before breaking out into a sprint.

Now that shocked the woman. Here came Naruto coming closer and faster every step, and he was apologising if he does kill her….oh he is defiantly interesting, however she wasn't expecting the next thing Naruto did.

**Wind release: rasenshuriken!**

The woman watched as the spiralling shuriken flew towards her at triple the speed Naruto was running at. She also watched as the technique ripped her cells apart at a microscopic level.

Naruto looked towards where his new technique expanded into a large sphere and evaporated, showing nothing but clean cuts on the floor.

Naruto went onto a knee as he was defiantly running out of energy from using that attack.

"…..d-d-dam…..I'm...I-I'm out of….cha-chakra….I gotta….get…...out…..of…

…here…."

Said Naruto as he slowly fell, face down onto the floor of the mysteriously dark room/arena.

"…interesting…..seems to me that I will keep an eye one you….and much more…" said the silver haired beauty as she slowly grew from the darkness.

Snapping her fingers, she watched as Naruto's body disappeared back into the 'the living' world.

(Clearing few days later)

"I don't want to study though tobirama-sensei….AAAAHHHHH NOT THE WATER WHIPS!" screamed out Naruto as he jumped through the air and landed on his ass.

"Where the hell….did I get out of that dark arena thingy?" asked Naruto to himself as he stood up and brushed some dirt of his Chunin jacket, that looked like it was brand new and without the rips and tears that were previously on it.

Naruto closed his eyes for a few moments as he stretched out his senses before gasping in shock.

However that gasp was forgotten for running towards his companion jiraiya and his teammate tsunade, he could also feel shizune area the area there.

(Castle clearing)

Jiraiya looked at how the situation worked out. First he and tsunade went to have a drink yesterday and then he woke up drugged and had no clue what was going on, then shizune rushes in and tells him that orochimaru was planning to revive Dan and nawaki in exchange for tsunade to heal him.

When he went to look for Naruto, he couldn't find a single hair of him in the whole town, and seeing as he had to stop orochimaru, he had to hope that the kid would find him later on. When turned up to find orochimaru and tsunade, he was shocked that he turned up to find orochimaru's arms were still in their purple form and kabuto and orochimaru battling tsunade.

Jiraiya watched as he saw tsunade throw blow after blow towards orochimaru and kabuto, however it was easily noticeable that tsunade couldn't keep up with both of them.

Getting his chakra to purge his system slightly, jiraiya jumped into the fray along with shizune.

(Forest)

Naruto was walking with his hand supporting his waist as he used his left hand to help him stand and move past the trees within the forest.

Suddenly Naruto felt multiple masses of chakra suddenly appear.

'shit….if I could feel them at this range…..they must hold enough chakra to equal or surpass my own' thought Naruto as he grabbed his stomach where his ribs were hurting, and dashed towards the chakra signatures he felt appear.

(Castle clearing)

When Naruto arrived, he came upon the sight of orochimaru and….was that kabut0, Battling jiraiya and tsunade on their summons. He saw shizune hidden behind jiraya and was healing him while battling.

However Naruto noticed one thing during the battle of sannin's….and that was the fact that orochimaru's summon was a massive snake that was beating both the toad boss and the slug boss if he had to guess.

Naruto looked down towards his hand and sighed, this fight was going to have him drained to a point of KO.

Looking up towards jiraiya's direction, Naruto jumped towards jiraiya's position and started to plummet to the ground.

**Summoning jutsu**

POOOF

"**KYAAAAAAAA"** screamed a raven as it flew with Naruto on its back.

Jiraiya looked like he was seeing a mixed bath that only let supermodels and sannin in, tsunade had a look of shock as the raven summon landed on the ground and orochimaru? He started to turn slightly more pail.

Kabuto however had seen Naruto in action (he missed Naruto vs kage's) and wasn't worried.

The raven looked around the clearing and saw three other summoning animals all prepared for battle. Looking up towards her summoner she spoke in a soft tone.

"**Why have you summoned me Naruto-kun? Shouldn't you have summoned ti-"** the raven was cut off by Naruto placing a finger to his mouth.

"I couldn't summon anyone else, although hawk would be good, he's not as agile and fast as you are, adding into the fact that you can use shadow release along with being able to take souls…"

The raven nodded its large head as she now understands his reasoning's.

"**Very well….who is our enemy" **asked the large raven as she spread her wings preparing to take flight.

"The snake" replied Naruto sharply as he started to empower the raven by making a chakra shield that held snuggly against the raven.

Orochimaru was panicking, sure he could take on jiraiya and tsunade along with shizune, but Naruto with a summon? It would have been difficult and that was if the blond brat was still a weakling.

"Kabuto…" muttered orochimaru, as he watched tsunade and jiraiya started to look towards him.

"reverse-summoning jutsu…...now…" muttered orochimaru, only to get a earth shattering punch to his spine, followed by a side kick to the ribs and into kabuto.

POOOF

Orochimaru and kabuto looked towards the poof and widened their eyes.

There stood Naruto's raven with manda's eye dangling from her beak as she looked towards them and ate it.

Orochimaru looked at kabuto franticly; this was not the time to fight.

"NOW KAB-" orochimaru was cut off when a knee smashed him in the face.

"…..you know that I won't let you leave alive right? Dattebayo" asked Naruto as he was standing in front of orochimaru's prone body.

Clap, clap, and clap

Kabuto was walking towards Naruto and orochimaru, his bruise from getting smashed into by orochimaru healing before Naruto's eyes…

Kabuto's healing rate was nothing…dattebayo

Naruto tilted his head as he looked at orochimaru and kabuto for a moment….before a lightbulb appeared over his head, which had slightly scared kabuto as it just appeared.

"Ohhh I see, so your orochimaru's but buddy?" asked Naruto with a curious face, although that soon went away when kabuto glared at him.

Naruto shot kabuto a shit eating grin. "So I guess that's a yes." Naruto watched as kabuto glared at him and sent some Ki (Killing Intent) at him for a few moments….

"At least I'm not a dead-last" said kabuto as he moved ever so slightly towards orochimaru while preparing to use an escape technique.

Naruto raised his eyebrow; it was only because of his kage training that he knew that rank meant nothing; after all, if hashirama could beat his dad at the age of 15 in a full scale fight without his mokuton, there were no limits if you improve yourself with all you got.

However Naruto grimaced a moment before he fell to his knee holding his rib, which he just felt crack from the amount of chakra he surged a few minutes ago.

Kabuto saw this as his chance; he quickly dashed over to orochimaru and disappeared.

At that moment jiraiya and tsunade had appeared, along with shizune and a pig.

Jiraiya went to Naruto's side as he saw that Naruto was cradling his ribs.

"Kid you ok? Did orochimaru injure you?" asked jiraiya, only to get a shake of the head.

"No…I got it…..from an injury in training a couple of hours ago….." grimaced Naruto as his ribs were healing at a slow rate as his chakra was pretty low.

POOF

He suddenly felt a large amount of his chakra return to him. Looking for his raven summon he mentally thanked her as she went back home, and returned Naruto's left over chakra.

Tsunade watched as Naruto stood up and started to fix his visible broken ribs heal them.

Tsunade had never seen anything like it, apart from when she had healed kushina back when she was in her teens, although kyuubi was apparently a asshole who would rather wait a few years to form after kushina's death rather than wait sealed inside of her, she was sure she heard something along the lines of "chains and a moon" but she must of heard wrong.

Naruto gave his arms an experimental movement along with his legs. Seeing how they were fine, he turned towards tsunade for a moment before asking his question.

"So do you agree to become the hokage?" asked Naruto awaiting her answer.

Tsunade looked at the ground orochimaru had lay a few minutes ago and sighed.

Jiraiya had told her about orochimaru's plan of reviving them by Edo Tensei, and even she wouldn't want to see her lover and brother in that form.

Then she looked at Naruto, who had not only injured orochimaru, but had also forced him to flee along with his snake summon.

Tsunade sent a look to shizune, who had nodded to her questioning gaze.

Finally feeling like her resistance broke, tsunade nodded.

"Yes…I…will be the fifth hokage!" screamed out tsunade with her fist in the air.

Naruto nodded before going to a knee and placing his fox anbu mask on.

"Nice to meet you hokage-sama. My name is Naruto uzumaki. Public rank: Chunin, secret rank: anbu recruit" said Naruto as he waited for tsunade to snap out of the shock of him being an anbu, however he had forgotten to mention this to jiraiya.

"W-W-WHAT! Since when were you anbu!" screamed jiraiya only to get Naruto's hand to his mouth.

"You don't tell people I'm an anbu dattebayo" said Naruto as he looked at jiraiya, who nodded and calmed down.

"But you are going to tell me what you mean by special rank" said jiraiya as Naruto sighed

"Fine"


	15. Chapter 15

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": buuji/ summoning**

'**Thinking: buuji/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

(Forest)

Naruto watched as the trees blared by due to the speed he was going through the trees. It had been a few weeks since tsunade's coronation as the fifth hokage and naruto was finally joining in some anbu missions.

He had been moved through each anbu unit, and he could honestly say that anbu neko team was the best, although he had heard rumours that the neko anbu captain was trying to kill herself in missions or either go until she was apparently broken and had no use left.

This confused Naruto for a while before he eventually asked one of his more permanent teammates Mai about why the anbu captain neko wanted to end herself in a mission.

Mia explained to him how a jonin named hayate had died between the second and third Chunin exam phase.

When Naruto heard that, he instantly remembered a sick jonin protector for the preliminary matches. When Naruto got more information from Mai, like he coughed a lot and had brown hair, he instantly remembered who hayate was.

Naruto had spent the following day's making sure to help the anbu captain out with simple things, such as helping her shopping and all. The reason for this was because he found out that she also started to starve herself by only eating nutritional bars which were made for shinobi, but those were only to fill up a ninja's stomach enough to last a few days. It doesn't give any a lot of nutrition and was only made for emergencies like if a group of shinobi were stranded in the middle of the ocean or desert.

He still remembered the look of shock on neko's face when she went to her apartment, only to find the whole living room table stocked full of food that would last since he placed seals on them that would allow the food to be in stasis when not being eaten.

It was pretty smart, as if you were full with something you could wait a few hours before going back to it and continues where you left off without having to warm it up or anything.

Neko's face was frozen in a complete shock and slight happiness if he had seen her eyes giving off a bright shine.

Now, while Naruto did work under the anbu captain, he still hadn't heard her name. It was frustrating as Naruto had known each and every anbu by first name basis.

Naruto soon collected his thoughts as he looked towards the left a slight bit and watched as his team were being hunted by three kumo storms, which were their version of anbu.

Naruto then looked towards his left. Mai, anbu weasel, had blood flowing out of her arm at an insane rate and it needed to be healed ASAP.

Turning his head to tiger, he saw that the man had both his arms broken due to the initial ambush, how he was able to keep on running at the amount of pain he probably felt? He didn't want to know.

Then Naruto looked straight ahead at anbu neko. She had the most injuries and yet they didn't seem to affect her. She had a massive slash mark going from her left shoulder to her right hip, it was lucky her spine hadn't been caught in that cut or she would be paralysed. She had her right elbow shattered and her left shoulder dislocated.

Naruto then looked at himself. During the ambush he had swarmed the place with kagebushin and managed to kill an anbu group due to the shock of two-hundred clones swarming them. But Naruto had sustained damage as he protected anbu neko from a stab, although the wound was already healed along with his used to be fractured jaw.

Naruto looked back towards the group of shinobi chasing after them. He knew that they would probably hunt his team down even when they got to fire nation border.

So Naruto did what Naruto's do….he attempted to sacrifice himself.

Landing on the next tree branch and swirling himself towards the storm ninja, Naruto started to vibrate his chakra, he could feel the bring blue energy flow through him, he could feel his blood and organs syncing with his chakra…then….he brought it to his muscles…..and disappeared.

Anbu neko had looked back to check on anbu fox, aka Naruto uzumaki, to make sure he hadn't been left behind as they were running an intense speed.

When she looked back though she instantly stopped on the next branch and turned her body only to watch as Naruto disappeared, this brought pure shock as she and the other two anbu watched as Naruto disappeared…..like a flash.

The storm shinobi didn't know what hit them, because they didn't know what happened after a nanosecond of Naruto disappearing.

SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP

Team neko watched in shock as all the storm anbu simply died….in less than a second.

They then caught sight of Naruto gasping for breath with blood flowing through his mouth; he looked up towards them and slowly brought his hands up into a thumb up position before passing out.

Neko stood frozen at what Naruto did, but soon got out of her funk when she saw that neither of her team was moving.

Jumping towards Naruto's branch she attempted to pick him up, only to feel her arm once the adrenalin left her system.

Bitting her lip beneath her mask, anbu neko crouched down to try and grab Naruto's body, however Naruto decided to pop back to life….while also spitting his blood forward and indirectly getting neko's arms covered with blood along with a part of her mask.

However then, at that moment, she felt something in her arms change.

Looking towards her arms neko watched as her shattered elbow visibly healed before her very eyes. Looking towards Naruto, who also had a very big shock from what his blood had just done, neko honestly thought that Naruto knew and that's why he spat at her, although the look he had given her suggested otherwise.

Naruto was in a state of shock….his blood could heal people….seriously he could heal people with a bit of blood? That was AMAZING! Now, while he was training his chakra control so that he could learn hashirama's medical techniques, he could heal his team with his own blood….it was probably because of his mokuton that purified his system that allows it to work….praise the log.

Naruto then slowly moved his hand up towards neko's dislocated shoulder and pushed it back into place as his blood slowly worked its magic.

Naruto then slowly felt his own organs within his body calm down since he was still feeling the after effects of his speed technique…he really should name it sooner or later.

Naruto looked at anbu neko's eyes beneath the mask and smiled slightly before passing out against the tree.

Neko couldn't believe it…Naruto's blood could heal injuries at near minutes…he could probably be better than hokage-sama if he just used his blood for any injury.

Then Naruto mumbled something as both tiger and weasel appeared.

"…run…..sonic booms…..in a…few…..minutes…..went….to…fast….." mumbled Naruto as if he was telling them through sheer need.

Neko quickly wiped the blood off of Naruto's face and threw it at both tiger and weasel and quickly smeared some blood on her back. Neko felt how the blood began to make her skin stitch back together with a more durable layer of skin, she then looked at her two team mates, who also had their injuries healed and were gaping at their now healed limbs.

"we have to get out of her….you heard Naruto, a sonic boom, although I don't know what that is, I know it's bad…let's move konoha is at least a few hours travel at our usual rate" said neko as she grabbed Naruto and put him into a piggy back position and quickly grabbed his fox mask that had fallen off when he laid against the tree after his speed technique.

Both tiger and weasel nodded before dashing off with neko in the lead away from the battle sight.

A few miles later the anbu team all of a sudden heard a massive BOOOOOOOOM in the direction of their encounter with storm shinobi. When neko turned to take a look, all she saw was the air itself exploding and pushing the entire forest in that area away in a perfect circle, although the direction they had went hadn't been affected for some reason.

Naruto had instantly snapped his eyes open when he heard the boom, and quickly searched for his team mates, although he didn't have to look far as they were right in front of them. He then looked down to where he was and felt anbu neko holding him piggy back position….and he realised where his hands were ….was that why he was dreaming of fluffy pillows and him squeezing them…..

Naruto then looked back towards his sonic boom as he had taken to call it and cheered, which had alerted everyone he was now awake, while also causing anbu neko tic marks above her head as Naruto was still fondling her breasts….not that she will tell him to stop….until the other two notices.

"Now that was a sonic boom baby!" said Naruto as he kept his eyes on the forest that new had a large circular hole in it.

Mai and tiger had looked on and had to admit, that was pretty cool, even by their anbu standards. Even neko had nodded about it being cool.

However that soon ended as neko started to take the lead with Naruto still on her back and the other two following on their trip back to konoha.

(Konoha)

It had been three hours of constant running for the anbu squad; Naruto had been able to run after the hour mark and had carried neko as she had begun to tire due to carrying Naruto.

It was quite embarrassing for neko as she had been picked up and carried by the thirteen year old, even though he looked to be sixteen due to his extreme height of 6'2, which he somehow gained during the Chunin exams month break.

Neko looked up towards the large gates of konoha and released a sigh, her team had been set up for a false mission and now they had to report it and black list the client that had requested them.

Neko could only imagine the paper work to come, before Naruto with his fox mask on, grabbed her shoulder and gave a slight squeeze.

"Hey don't worry about the paper work, I got it." Said Naruto as he used the shunshin to teleport towards the hokage tower, making the rest of his team sigh in relief as they simply wanted to go home and relax.

For neko however, she hated to go home. It reminded her of her boyfriend hayate who died. Grumbling to herself she reluctantly went towards her home in the anbu sector, which was protected by a lot of hidden seals so that if their identity's were found, no one could attack the anbu's family directly or the anbu themselves unless they break through the seals and defeat anbu's who live there.

Neko quickly shunshin'd towards anbu HQ and quickly deposited her anbu garb and changed into her jonin garb, although she didn't have a long black sleeve shirt like most, she had a short sleeve one.

Shunshining once again, she reappeared in front of her home. She went to unlock the door only to find that it was already unlocked, narrowing her eyes, the neko anbu slowly opened her door, only to jump in shock as four people sprang up behind her couch and yelled "SURPRISE!"

The neko anbu looked shocked; she had no clue that this was going to happen, hell one of the people who jumped up had been with her a few minutes ago!

There stood her friends and team mate.

Anko mitarashi, Kurenai yuhi, Hana inuzuka and Naruto uzumaki…she did the first thing that popped up into her head.

Throw the closest thing at Naruto as he was only a teammate.

That thing she threw was a book….

A nine-hundred page book…..

THUD….

The four woman watched as Naruto was on the floor twitching his leg every few moments….it was complete silence…..

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

….for a few seconds….

Anko couldn't keep herself from laughing at the image of Naruto on the floor twitching with a heavy book on his face. Anko was soon joined by the rest of the woman in laughing at Naruto.

Naruto himself slowly pried the book of his face and looked at the cover and started to twitch his eyebrow. The book title was 'how to dodge for genin'…

That hurt Naruto's pride very much.

Naruto then turned towards the four laughing woman, who were now on the floor and stuck up a finger at them.

Anko slowly started to stop laughing, but one look at Naruto and once again cracked up.

Naruto was now a twitching mess, his eyebrows were visibly twitching at an insane rate and he started to chuckle slightly, a very evil chuckle….

"keep laughing…..because after today….the prankster from hell…..will strike you all….." muttered Naruto as he gave off a creepy grin, which made all the girls there stop and start to shake in slight fear, however Naruto soon dropped his evil smile, and gave off a slight grin.

"Well now, are we going to hold your party miss neko?" asked Naruto as he watched the girls stand up agreeing.

The neko anbu had no clue how this happened, but wasn't going to complain, although there was one thing bothering her.

"Naruto….what about the anbu report you said you would hand in….you didn't lie did you" asked the woman with narrowed eye glare, which brought the other woman to glare at him to.

Naruto looked at his captain like she was stupid for a bit and muttered two words.

"Kage….bushin…." said Naruto, which instantly made his captain calm down.

Naruto then to give his captain her present and he was sure he would get killed for it if a certain someone found out his new ability.

"Well captain, seeing how I don't know you well, I wanted to give you a present and a party. So here's my present, although it will go away in twenty four hours ok."

Naruto watched as his captain nodded her head and he slowly moved his hands together like in a pray position.

The woman there watched as Naruto started to have a black energy surround him….and it terrified the woman there, it felt like death…pure death,

Slowly Naruto moved his hands in front of him and created a portal, this was something he found out during his battle with the death goddess. He had a few days ago during his mission. He didn't know why, but the goddess would attack him at night at random times and always display a new technique, which he himself then tries to replicate, however this technique was given to him by the goddess after defeating her for the thirtieth time.

The technique allows the user to summon a soul to battle with them, but to do so the user must have a higher amount of spiritual energy, and since chakra is made from fifty percent spirit energy and fifty precent physical energy, you would need jinchuuriki reserves to summon the higher tier of ninja's as their energy was now complete spiritual energy until summoned but another point of it is that if anyone is absorbed and sealed inside of the Shinigami, they are un-summonable entirely, so no hokage's to train him again…...

But there was the drawback of them using your physical energy to keep them in the land of the living, and because of that the user would get tired more quickly as their strength gets used up faster by the amount of people they summoned.

Another downside is that once you kill them, they dispel.

Naruto was focusing on the portal in front of him and slowly found hayate's signature within the portal. Extending his energy, Naruto slowly pulled out hayate from the land of the dead and watched as his body started to become physical in the land of the living.

The neko anbu and the rest of the girls watched in shock as a ghost replica of hayate started to appear, before it started to gain skin and clothing. Soon the hayate replica formed completely and fell to the floor as if lifeless…..until the body groaned.

Naruto watched as his captain looked shocked at the slowly standing body of her dead lover. Naruto then closed the portal and had re-absorbed his dark energy and turned to his captain.

"There you go captain neko, the revived for twenty four hours hayate….also have a great birthday" said Naruto as he shunshin'd home.

The neko anbu watched as her lover stood still for a moment before jumping to her and giving her a hug.

"Yugao…..it's nice to see you again" muttered hayate into yugao's ear.

Slowly yugao wrapped her arms around hayate as well and enjoyed her hug, ignoring that he had just been revived in front of her.

Anko, kurenai and hana just looked on in shock as the two lovers' reunited since the Chunin exams break.

Anko slowly turned her head towards her friends and asked a question each one held.

"Did you see that too?"

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto looked around his apartment and sighed, he was still in his anbu garb and couldn't be bothered going to HQ to place his stuff there, either way, who cares if they find out he was the fox anbu? He was a jinchuuriki anyway so what's the point of being found out?

Slowly taking his anbu armour off and placing it on top of his bed, Naruto walked towards his kitchen and started to cook some stir-fry for himself. He watched as the rice and chopped up vegetables and soy sauce mixed together to make a heavenly smell and gave a sigh of the amazing smell.

Sure ramen tasted better, but even ramen couldn't smell this good…..unless it was ichiraku's ramen then this held no candle to the ramen there.

"So what is it that you are making?" asked a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto instantly hardened his eyes before twisting his body instantly, ready for another showdown to the 'death' as the woman put it, but that would only work if you could actually die in the first place.

However when Naruto turned around his mouth opened are shock and his eyes widened in absolute shock.

There sat the Shinigami at his table….wearing a tight white shirt, which looked like it would rip due to her large breast size at any moment. She hadn't changed anything else, but he could also see that she wore white long pants, although they could be considered skin tight as he could still see all her body through the material.

The Shinigami looked at Naruto with her crimson red eyes and grinned slightly. Naruto was in frozen shock and she was enjoying every second of it.

Naruto shakily raised a finger at her, and tried to form words, however he just seemed like he couldn't…

The Shinigami grinned even more before standing up and walking around the table and in front of Naruto. She was also about the same size as Naruto, being around 6'2-6'3

She then slowly brought a pail hand up and pulled his jaw up so that it wasn't hanging and grinned even more larger and brought her lips towards Naruto's.

Naruto watched as her lips changed colour as they went closer to his own. Originally they were light pink, but then they changed into light purple and looked glossy.

Naruto tried to force his body to move as it was likely a trap; however his body was frozen stiff and couldn't even try to move itself.

Soon their lips made contact and Naruto felt like he died and went to heaven and was being served ramen every day, as it was the food of the gods.

The Shinigami was surprised that the kiss felt as good as it did, she was only trying to poison him but instead of dropping down dead for her to claim him, she instead felt the pleasure of the kiss and couldn't attempt to poison him more than just the weakened formula.

Slowly Naruto brought his hands around the Shinigami's back and wrapped them around, pulling the goddess closer towards him.

This was soon followed by the Shinigami, who had wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and sank into his body.

The two kissed for a few minutes until Naruto needed to breath, which bummed out the Shinigami a bit, before she gave a grin towards him and walked towards the table and sat down with a plate magically appearing in front of her.

Seeing the plate, Naruto paled slightly as he thought that his food would have been burnt to ashes, but when he turned around he was pleasantly surprised that they were cooked exactly how he wanted them to be.

Grabbing the wok he had used to for the stir-fry he quickly dumped the food into a large bowl and started to place some on his plate before taking the large amount of food towards the table and filling the Shinigami's plate up for her.

Naruto then sat down on the opposite side of the table, facing the death goddess head on; he then started to eat his rice and vegetables, soon followed by the Shinigami.

The lunch was a very silent one; I mean how would you talk to death? Who was drop dead gorgeous and could kill you at any moment?

The Shinigami was on her fifth serving as the food was incredible, and because she didn't need to eat, she would never truly be "full".

Naruto himself was only on his second serving as he was starting to fill up from all the food, soon he heard the Shinigami ask him for water.

Deciding it was good for his health, he stood up and walked toward's his fridge and gabbed a jug that held cold water, moving his hand to the left where a cabinet was, he picked up a bamboo cup and started to fill it up with water.

Midway through filling up the cup with water, he felt someone wrap their arms around him and place their head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for the lunch Naruto-kun…..just for that….im changing the way I'm having you…." Muttered the Shinigami into Naruto's ear.

Naruto, wondering what the Shinigami meant, turned his head slightly to see the Shinigami already in a kissing position and quickly grabbed his head and forced him into her kiss, which Naruto was more than happy to accept and return.

However Naruto soon snapped out of what he was doing and brought his head away from the death goddess and looked at her lips…

They were green this time…..

Naruto quickly wiped his lips and looked at his long black sleeve shirt and saw green mark slashed along his arm, he looked back towards the Shinigami and dashed out of his apartment and onto the roof across his apartment.

Naruto jumped as far and as fast as he could, however he was nothing but a mortal reaper. Soon the Shinigami had appeared next to him and ran alongside him.

The Shinigami laughed at him, which drove Naruto to run faster trying desperately to escape, he didn't know why but he knew if he was caught he was screwed, he also had the feeling that the kiss the Shinigami gave him was a weak less potent version of the real thing.

But once again the Shinigami caught up to him and grabbed him, which in turn stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Now, now calm down Naruto….I'll take my time with you" said the Shinigami as her pink lips turned into a darker shade of green.

Naruto watched as she brought her head closer towards his…he would not be a slave to anyone….

Vibrating his chakra and sending it towards his skin, he watched as the Shinigami went through him as he moved forward and started to vibrate his chakra once again and sending it towards his muscles, and with a streak of yellow he disappeared….until the Shinigami caught his fist from her right side.

She grinned as Naruto's face shown shock, he had travelled at a speed that should be impossible to stop or dodge!

CRACK

A knee to the stomach stopped Naruto in his tracks as he fell to his knees with his fist still being held inside the death goddess's hand.

The woman grinned even more before letting Naruto's hand drop to the floor as she turned away from naruto and created a portal to travel back to her domain.

She turned her head back towards Naruto one last time and winked at him before she disappeared into the black abyss of a portal.

Naruto laid there holding his now healing ribs as he watched the dark portal collapse on itself.

Slowly, Naruto stood up and began to limp his way down to the street below; when he landed he forgot one important thing…..

He was in anbu uniform….and his anbu tattoo was showing as his long sleeve shirt ripped while running….

What's worse was teams 7, 8, 9 and 10 standing without their sensei's there and were looking at him as he was holding his ribs due to the pain he felt from the goddesses attack.

Naruto watched as each of his fellow genin graduates had shock running through their faces as they looked at Naruto's garb and tattoo.

Naruto moved his hand from his now healed ribs and scratched the back of his head,

"So….cool costume right….?" Asked Naruto as he had a shaky smile ridding upon his face. However he then saw that both sakura and ino were about to open their mouths, and using his flash step, he quickly duct taped both their mouths before they could likely scream out he was an anbu.

The other genin there were looking at Naruto in pure shock, well all except sasuke, who was showing rage through his face as he stared at Naruto's shoulder tattoo.

Suddenly Naruto head perked up as he saw a hawk in the air and brought his arm in front of his face, allowing the hawk to land.

Naruto then grabbed the scroll from the large bird and gave it a small apple piece from his wrist seal. The hawk ate it happily before giving a screech and flying off towards the hokage tower.

Naruto was ignoring his old friends as he read through the scroll; however he had noticed that kakashi, asuma, kurenai and guy had also appeared.

Naruto read the scroll and sighed a bit, tsunade wanted to run him ragged with all the missions he had been doing for the past few weeks, either to see how good he was or if it would make him quit anbu as he was one of her last living family as she had discovered when she went to the pictures and flicked blood on them only to find nothing there….yea quite weird when he had to explain to her about him being related to her, although she has started to train him in chakra control since his was around high-jonin control at best and because of his mokuton, which he hadn't told tsunade about, he should be able to have perfect control sooner or later.

However while reading there was a second option, he could go on a mission with anbu unit delta or he could train himself and get ready for his and jiraiya's 'training trip'.

Deciding he could use the next few months to train would be good; he quickly summoned a crow to take the scroll towards the hokage tower with his answer.

He then turned around and walked into a BBQ restaurant making sure to use a seal on his cloths that change his uniform for his regular civilian cloths which were just a plain three quarter shirt with an uzumaki spiral on the hem of the shirt along with black pants that had bandages wrapped around the hems of the pants, and ordered some teriyaki chicken…..hey getting you ribs healed makes you hungry….

While Naruto entered the BBQ restaurant, he had forgotten that team 7, 8, 9 and 10 were staring at him in shock as he entered the restaurant.

Kurenai now knew why he was wearing anbu attire when he helped her and the rest of the girls set up yugao's party but was curious why he wore it after leaving.

Walking inside with her team kurenai watched as Naruto was eating his teriyaki chicken peacefully…

Deciding to join him, kurenai and her team walked towards Naruto's both and sat down, Naruto looked quite surprised that they decided to sit with him but shrugged it off and continued to eat.

Team 8 had then ordered their meal and watched as Naruto pushed his plate towards them with a small smile, with a "dig in" from Naruto, team 9 started to eat along with Naruto.

Soon team 7, 9 and 10 walked through the doors and made a bee line straight towards Naruto's table and sat down themselves.

For a few minutes no one said anything other than their orders when another waitress went up towards their table and having some of the teriyaki that Naruto bought, which was a lot.

However kakashi opened his mouth.

"So Naruto…why have you been avoiding team training? You know that if you don't go to training you won't get stronger right?" asked kakashi while looking at Naruto straight in the eyes, Naruto however tilted his head slightly.

"Erm, kakashi…you know that I was promoted to Chunin right? Then there was the fact you just saw my anbu tattoo…I'm not on team 7 anymore….you knew that right?" asked Naruto with his head still tilted to the side as he stared at kakashi, who had widened his one visible eye at that.

Sasuke then clenched his jaw tight…the dead last…..became Chunin…..THAT WAS THE MOST ABSURD THING HE HEARD!

Sakura however needed to voice her displeasure.

"Naruto-Baka! Stop lying! If you are Chunin that means that we should all be jonin already! And whose anbu cloths did you steal! Are you trying to make yourself look cool!" screeched sakura as everyone winced in that area apart from Naruto as he release the chakra that held the silencing seal in his ears, originally used for sound shinobi but it works just as well on sakura.

"I got promoted during the Chunin exams and jiji when he was hokage decided to give me a duel promotion. I would be a Chunin and special anbu, which let me go on anbu missions and Chunin missions for the first few weeks and then after I would become a full anbu with all the benefits along with being able to become a jonin instantly after I quit from anbu, but until I quit from anbu I am still a Chunin on the "official" record" said Naruto as he dipped some teriyaki into some chili sauce and ate it.

All the sensei's at the table were shocked, the dead-last Naruto, was an anbu as an unofficial rank and Chunin as an official rank…it was amazing.

"Naruto!" shouted jiraiya as he popped up at the table from nowhere with a grin. "It's good to see that you bought me lunch! That's a good student!" said jiraiya as he sat down to one of the vacant seats next to Naruto as all the other genin and jonin sat in their own teams. Although everyone did hear Naruto mumble out "you're not a teacher if you don't teach me anything" Soon tsunade had also entered along and also sat next to Naruto.

Tsunade gripped Naruto by the cheek and started to pull his face.

"What did I hear about you creating a book…?" Asked tsunade as she looked towards jiraiya who was grinning at him with a peace sign…

Naruto in turn grinned back before pulling out his book.

_The goddess's playmate_

When tsunade saw the book, she instantly let his cheek go and brought out her copy of it. If Naruto was the creator of the divine book, she was going to have him become her personal writer after all the plot of a mortal trying with all his might to be against a goddess who wants to take the main character for herself is actually a great plot….where Naruto came up with the idea she had no clue.

Naruto in the next five minutes was surrounded by many women with their own copies of his book who were pleading that he signs them.

Naruto just gave a goofy grin as he signed each and every book there…..

When jiraiya watched Naruto sign multiple women's books he started to internally cry….naruto was getting woman who wanted his signature! All he got were other males….dam that kid.

After a power hour of signing multiple books, along with other things, Naruto went back to eating his teriyaki like it was a normal day…after all this was one of the few times he has been caught out about him being that books author.

During the time Naruto was signing books the jonin and genin, with the exception of kurenai, were staring at Naruto as he signed many books in the span of an hour. How did the dead last do these things they didn't know, that was also including hinata as she had no-clue how Naruto became like this during the month break were she couldn't stalk- I mean observe him, during that month break. Even with her byakugan she couldn't see him.

When Naruto sat back down, shizune had come in and started to drag tsunade away as she clutched onto her book, which had weirded shizune out because her master would only hold the book like that if she ever met the author and it probably wasn't anyone in the room.

Naruto waited for his comrades to speak for a bit before he just shrugged and nodded to jiraiya, who had nodded back. It was time for some fuinjutsu practice using the fuinjutsu scroll Naruto had gained.

Turning back to the table, Naruto placed a large amount of money for the bill and waved to his old classmates, with that both Naruto and jiraiya shunshin'd away.

Sasuke stood up and left in a fit of rage, being followed by ino and sakura. Soon kiba had also stood up with rage that the dead last was so far ahead of him and left with hinata trying to calm him down along with shino. Following them was lee as he decided to improve so that he could keep up with Naruto, which had also inspired his team mate neji and Tenten along with their teacher guy.

Kakashi, asuma, shikamaru, choji sat there for a moment before kakashi stood up and went to look for sasuke.

Asuma, shikamaru and choji just sat there….

Before asuma grinned and ordered more food for the three of them while he took out a shogi board for him and shikamaru to play on. It was a good day for him.

**Well people…there it is…. A long ass chapter from yours truly, hope the chapter was good as I will be writing more chapters like this when not doing the main storyline events, although during the three year break I will not just skip it and I will be having Naruto do a few missions here and there within it while also bringing kushina in, so for all you kushina fans just wait till the three year training trip and you will finally meet kushina, which I have decided will be Naruto's main love interest until he finally gets sorted with the Shinigami goddess and kyuubi, who I am calling kusami once again. Well people enjoy and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**OK people! I have just placed a poll on my profile page that asks whether or not should Naruto be banished from konoha after the valley of the end part, or does he stay in konoha. This is entirely up to you, the readers, so take a pick. I will write the next chapter in a few days after there is enough votes, so yea. Cast your votes and I will get writing soon enough later people!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok…..so the votes are cast…..the winner is….BANISHED! So ok, some of you might get annoyed with this becoming a banished fic, but to be fair, I did have everyone have a choice to vote on the poll I put up on my account. Sooooo yea, I even made it open to view and I will leave it up for a few hours after this post so that you can see that I had more people want Naruto to be banished. So yea ready for the chapter? Let's rock!**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

"Hah…..hah…hah…ass….hole…."

Thud….

"…..weak…" said Naruto as he turned around from his last opponent in a Chunin bandit camp near the land of fire borders.

Naruto sighed. It had been a few weeks since he had been "banished" from his home, but he was more or less disappointed at how he exactly got banished.

Moving over towards a stone to sit on, Naruto raised his right hand up towards his face and removed his fox mask ever so slowly.

Naruto had his eyes closed as he felt the texture of the anbu mask slip past his face, taking the feel of the mask as it wiped his nose, cheek and jaw. Moving his right hand away from his face, while holding the mask in a comfortable grip, Naruto opened his eyes.

They weren't cerulean blue anymore…

They were red….and had three tomoe spinning within them….

Naruto looked towards the darkened sky that started to crackle above him. Feeling a presence next to him, he tilted his head to the side and saw a fifteen year old girl that had brown long hair that was kept in two pig tails along with green eyes and a small mouth, she was wearing nothing but a very big blue shirt and bulky pants.

Naruto then nodded towards the girl, who nodded back and poofed into smoke.

Naruto's red eyes slowly changed back to their original colour as his eyes lost focus as he was going through the memories of his clone.

Naruto watched as his clone infiltrated the Chunin camp as a slave and had freed all the slaves within the camp prior to his arrival fifteen minutes ago. He was lucky that his clone hadn't been attacked or raped or this operation would have been a complete failure and would have costed a lot of innocent people's lives.

Naruto once again looked up towards the sky as it started to rain on him at a fast pace….it felt like the day he was banished….

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto uzumaki was on his way back from a mission in the land of sand. He had been tasked with a solo mission of destroying some iwa Nin that had started to spread across suna's borders and parts of the land of fires. The reason why suna hadn't pushed the iwa forces back away from them was because of the likely new alliance that both iwa and suna had worked out, since the konoha invasion._

_So, konoha not wanting any chances had requested Naruto take out all iwa Nin surrounding the fire country along with wind country as it was somewhat easy for suna to cross into fire country._

_Walking through the large forest that fire country had, Naruto was whistling a merry tune….until he heard an explosion nearby._

_BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!_

_Snapping his head towards the sound, Naruto dashed towards it while slipping his fox mask back on his face._

_BOOOOM!BOOOOM!BOOOM!_

_Naruto could feel the vibrations through the soles of his sandals. He could feel the wind smashing against it. He could also hear the screams of determination run through the battle ahead of him._

_Naruto watched as two statues appeared, he knew what these statues were. After all, he did get trained by one of them._

_Jumping to the edge of the valley of the end, he looked down to see sasuke uchiha, or what looked like him, stabbing lee, through the chest with a chidori._

_Naruto widened his eyes as he watched sasuke brutally rip his arm from lee's body._

_Naruto tensed his muscles as he threw himself at sasuke's and lee's direction._

_SLAAAAAAAAM_

_The ground under Naruto cracks in a perfect circle in a diameter of two meters. Naruto looked towards lee and quickly grabbed his body and moved him towards the two statues feet._

_Naruto looked at lee's chest and narrowed his eyes. He needed to stabilise lee ASAP._

_Sending chakra towards his hands, Naruto was about to place his hands on lee's ripped open right chest, however the uchiha avenger needed attention._

"_dobe….." muttered sasuke as he started to prepare a chidori in his left hand as he stood a few meters away from Naruto and lee's prone body._

_Naruto ignored sasuke as he placed his hands on top of lee's opened chest and moved his chakra into forcefully splitting lee's cells to reproduce and regenerate all damaged tissue cells and organs._

_Sasuke watched as Naruto ignored him and that ticked him off, he was sasuke uchiha and Naruto was ignoring him? This will not do!_

_Sasuke dashed at Naruto using his new speed of mid-Chunin speeds. Throwing his left lightning covered hand forward, sasuke expected to feel his hand push through Naruto's chest and back out…instead he felt nothing but air._

_Naruto sat there in the exact same position as he was healing lee while maintaining his intangibility jutsu, he could feel his chakra draining stupidly fast as he was not only making himself intangible, but also lee, while he was also healing lee with an advanced medical technique._

_Naruto could see through the bottom of his eyes sasuke's fists fly through his chest and stomach, he then noticed sasuke jump back and start sending fireballs at him and lee….at this rate he would be able to stabilise lee, but run out of chakra and risk both him and lee getting another lightning covered fist through the chest or somewhere worse._

_Naruto closed his eyes in concentration….he had never attempted this before….but he needed it to work._

"_**Kagebushin no jutsu!"**_

_Soon three seal less clones appeared around Naruto, each holding one fourth of Naruto's entire chakra reserves._

_Naruto started to sweat before deactivating his intangibility jutsu, nodding to his clones, he watched as they took over and begun to help lee's body regenerate._

_Naruto turned his body to face sasuke's. He had only around jonin level chakra reserves, and that was pushing it, although with his currently low reserves, he has almost perfect control….his lessons with tsunade were doing wonders._

_Sasuke stood glaring at Naruto with his sharingan eyes. He could feel them feeding off his chakra the longer he was sending them his chakra. He watched as Naruto's used to be reserves flowed smoothly through his body and not like a raging tsunami or hurricane. Then he looked at his own reserves. Fighting with lee for the last hour or two had wasted half of his max reserves; he was stuck at high Chunin if he had to guess….but that wasn't counting his curse seal power._

_Looking towards lee's body, he chuckled slightly out load, something which Naruto picked up on._

_Raising an eyebrow Naruto questioned sasuke about why he was laughing, his answer?_

"_That fool thought that I would surrender, so when I pretended to he went to help me up…..and then I shoved a chidori through his chest" said sasuke as he was still cracking up over the easy win._

_Naruto moved his head slightly to look at lee and mentally nodded to himself that lee would think that if someone surrendered they would go quietly…although that didn't stop him from feeling sorry for the spandex wearing teen._

_Naruto looked right back towards sasuke….before dashing forwards and smashing his right fist into sasuke's under carriage, which threw sasuke up slightly into the air._

_Naruto then followed up with a handstand heel kick to the jaw, sending sasuke up higher into the air._

_Naruto then caught sasuke's left ankle and brought him down with enough force to shatter the ground in front of him._

_Letting go of sasuke's left ankle, Naruto returned back to lee and started to heal him with the rest of his clones, however Naruto instantly turned around and threw a fist out, which had connected to sasuke's….or what looked like sasuke._

_This sasuke had long shaggy blue/light purple hair that reached his upper shoulders and had spiked out in nearly every direction. His eyes were his usual sharingan, however instead of a white eye background; it was pure black, which gave the shiny crimson eyes a little bit of ominousness. Another blaring difference was that sasuke's skin colour was a very light purple colouring with a black star going across his nose….along with blue lipstick on sasuke's lips…that was disturbing and very weird._

"_sasuke….why are you doing this…." asked Naruto as he had no actual idea why sasuke was attacking lee…..what if he accidently was healing a spy! Or even if this was the real sasuke! He didn't make sure he knew what he was getting into!_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Oh? So you don't know? I'm running away from konoha to join orochimaru….interesting that you didn't know that before chasing after me." Said sasuke being 100% sure that Naruto was here to stop him._

_Naruto simply blinked at him before tilting his head, as he kept his fist locked firmly with sasuke's. "Wait, wait, wait….your leaving konoha to join orochimaru?" asked Naruto making sure he knew if sasuke was telling the truth._

_Now sasuke was running out of patients, until a loud scream echoed throughout the forest surrounding the valley._

_Naruto snapped his head towards the sound and looked at sasuke wondering if he knew what was going on…..although that scream sounded like shikamaru's…._

_Naruto looked from sasuke to lee and repeated this for a few seconds before his eyes widened slowly….if what sasuke was saying was true…._

_Naruto once again focused on his fist and started to faze through sasuke, who had widened his eyes as he went through Naruto's entire body._

_When Naruto got behind sasuke, he noticed something he hadn't noticed at first glance…..on sasuke's back were two GIANT hands….wing….thingy's…._

_Grabbing onto both wing things, Naruto started to spin at a furious rate, before chucking sasuke into the statues._

_Naruto looked at his three clones and sighed….this was going to screw him over later on._

"_Clones, we have to find any other konoha shinobi's that may have been injured, I will go to the scream that we just heard. Summon more clones to scout out the area and help ok, and someone grab lee and take him back to konoha ASAP go it?" asked Naruto, being rewarded with nods before everyone left to do their jobs._

_Back in madara's statue was sasuke….who fell out of the statue being back to normal, before standing up and glaring at the spot Naruto occupied a few moments ago, then, slowly limping, sasuke's figure disappeared within the vast forest._

_Poof_

_One of Naruto's clones saw sasuke leave and poofed to give Naruto that bit of information._

_(Clearing)_

_Naruto dashed through lush bushes and thick leave covered trees as he went to the screams general location._

_Stopping on a branch, Naruto closed his eyes and started to feel the chakra within a few kilometres and could only snap his eyes wide open. He could feel two chakra signatures extremely close to him…._

_One was blaring with a similar chakra source as sasuke near the end of the battle….and the other felt…..weak…._

_Naruto checked his own reserves, which he was happy to find out that he regained some chakra, although it didn't put him at an even amount of a regular kage, it was about the same as tsunade's which was not that much higher that low-kage, although to be honest, she had what? Like 90% control over her chakra, so she wouldn't waste nearly anything on most of her techniques._

'_C'mon Naruto! Get your head out of the gutter and into the game!' shouted Naruto to himself and he dashed towards the two chakra signatures._

_(Clearing)_

"_Well konoha shit stain any last words?" asked the girl as she stood over shikamaru's laid down body. The woman had __long, untamed, pink hair a tan tunic, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals. Her skin was brown and her eyes were yellow. She also had a set of horns upon her head._

_Shikamaru coughed out some blood as he looked up at the used to be red head girl. After she had activated her curse seal stage two, she had entirely out classed him. He couldn't do anything with his kage techniques as she could just break through them almost instantly and he had lost his equipment when she had caught him in a genjutsu for a few seconds. He had no way to create a strategy…and she was extremely strong in the hand-to-hand fight and left him in the dust._

_However shikamaru knew this was the end for him….and he failed his team…..he wondered if any of them were still alive….guess he will see if they also appear on the other side…._

_Closing his eyes, shikamaru felt the woman, tayuya, start to stomp on his chest and push down upon it._

_Tayuya watched as the idiot under her foot looked defeated and destroyed….she always felt good after defeating an opponent and making them give up._

_Tayuya saw her foot dig deeper and deeper into the Nara below her foot and grinned sadistically as she put more pressure into her foot…_

_SNAP!_

'_There goes one of his ribs' thought tayuya as she lifted her foot up slightly, ready to smash it through the kid beneath her…. Too bad all she saw next was darkness._

_Thud…._

_Tayuya's body fell forward landing right next to shikamaru as she was knocked out, standing where tayuya previously stood was non-other than naruto uzumaki the fox anbu of konoha._

"…_..whew….that's all of them….however it seems that my clones killed the other sound shinobi…guess we will have to make due with miss red over here." Said naruto to him as he lowered himself down and grabbed both tayuya and shikamaru and disappeared towards konoha._

_(Flashback end)_

We find naruto now walking through the rain. The droplets hitting naruto's blond hair and shoulders as he walked through the rain. He listened to every squelch his sandals made as he walked through the soaked pathway…

However the one thing he truly felt was the wind…the beautiful wind that wisped around his body and through his hair…

Naruto sighed as he continued walking through the dirt road, he looked down towards his fox mask and sighed once again as he counted the numerous marks that adored his mask since his "banishment". He hadn't been able to find a mask repairman at all…but to be fair there wouldn't be a lot of them around….

Naruto closed his eyes and started to see every living thing around him for miles….he could even see land formations when he started to absorb some natural energy.

Feeling the area's around, naruto locked a location in and disappeared with a flash step.

(Wide open clearing)

With a flash, naruto was standing in the middle of a large clearing just like his one back in konoha. He smiled a bit as he remembered all the good times he had in that secret home of his.

Moving his hands into a prayer like fashion, naruto sent chakra into his body and let out a relaxed breath of air.

"**Wood release: four pillar house technique!"**

Soon, a tall and spacious house made of wood appeared. It had grown into a large two story house that also had a large wooden wall around the entire clearing, giving the house some extra cover at it blocked the house from anyone outside of the walls.

Naruto then started to walk around the outside of the walls and skimmed his hands across the smooth surface, watching as many fuinjutsu marking appeared along the massive walls. Once completing a full lap on the outside of the fence, he entered through the 'door' he created through the fence and did a lap of the inside fence, while once again watching as many fuinjutsu marking appeared along the wooden surface.

Naruto then walked towards the front entrance to his "new" home.

Looking towards the wall, naruto gave a small smile. "Well….at least I can train in peace now…" said naruto before turning his back towards the outside fences and entering his house for the night.

**OK! So once again the winner was banished and I will slowly reveal how naruto exactly got "banished" during the next few chapters along with brining kushina into the story sooo yeah people kushina is going to become a main character within the story soon and then so will Shinigami and kyuubi (kusami) later on. Peace people.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yo people Narutonega here with the next chapter, so enjoy guys and girls.**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

"Well….that place sucked…" mumbled Naruto as he walked out of another gambling booth. It had become a hobby to go gamble when he was extremely bored, however because he had more time to train and gamble a bit, people started to not allow him entry into gambling dens because he was now dubbed "the anti-tsunade"…..yea really they had nothing better to name him, maybe the gambling king or something would have been better.

It had been officially two months since Naruto had been banished and he was traveling around the world and training. For Naruto, he enjoyed the peace he had gained with being banished….well until he was somehow found by shinobi all over the god dam world.

Naruto reached into his anbu pants pocket and pulled out the newest version of the bingo book, even after reading it a few times, he still couldn't believe what was placed on his head.

**Bingo book entry-9212**

**Name: Naruto uzumaki**

**Nickname (s) **

**\- Hero of the wave**

**-saviour of the spring**

**Hair colour: blond**

**Eyes: blue**

**Family: unknown**

**Bloodline (s): none**

**Description of clothing: Konoha anbu clothing with an anbu fox mask**

**Personality: cheerful and dangerous, he can instantly switch from being a nice person to an unbeatable foe.**

**Ninjutsu: 9/13: mid jonin/ anbu**

**Taijutsu-10/13: high jonin/anbu**

**Genjutsu: 0/13: no skill**

**Kenjutsu: 0/13: no skill**

**Iryojutsu: 0/13: no skill**

**Fuinjutsu: 13/13: Master**

**Space-time ninjutsu: 0/13: no information **

**Base stats-**

**Strength- 9/13: mid jonin/anbu**

**Speed-10/13: high jonin/anbu**

**Intelligence-8/13: low jonin/anbu**

**Elemental affinities: unknown**

**Extra ability's: Superior healing and raven summons**

**Rank: Chunin/anbu**

**Bounty-**

**Konoha:**

**-alive: 80,000,000 yen**

**-dead: 0 yen**

**Rank: A+: dangerous, however should be easy to defeat with a group of high Chunin and jonin. Retreat if injured.**

**The Information provided has been from-konoha**

The actual bastard's there put him in the bingo book at A+ rank. He knew that at best he was about A- rank. It was just the council wanting to capture him by having stronger ninja's after him.

Snapping his bingo book closed, Naruto sat down on a park bench that he had spotted through the corner of his eye while walking.

Sitting down, Naruto moved his head back and gave out a breath. Moving his head around slightly, Naruto saw an old crippled man enjoying his time with his grandson….that man made the memories of his "banishment" reappear instantly. Gaining a blank look within his eyes, Naruto delved into his memories.

_(Flashback)_

"_C'mon shikamaru wake up" said Naruto as he was finished healing shikamaru's injured body a few minutes ago, now he needed the lazy Nara to wake up. Naruto seeing that shaking him awake didn't work came up with a better plan._

_Putting his hands together in a single ram handsign, Naruto grinned evilly before muttering his technique._

"_**Water release: rainfall"**_

_Soon a bunch of water molecules clamped together right above shikamaru. Next the water expanded in size until it covered his entire body….then it started to rain on him with ice cold water droplets._

"_AAAAAAHHHHH DAMMIT Naruto" screamed shikamaru as he hopped back up to his feet, still being pounded on by the massive ball of rain._

_Naruto just grinned as his technique slowly disappeared once the water was wasted on shikamaru, which in turn, left a soaked to the bone Nara._

_Naruto shook his head slightly as he pointed towards konoha's gates that were a few meters ahead of them both. Shikamaru nodded to Naruto before he started to walk….before he remembered something._

_Turning his head towards Naruto, his eyes gained a piercing look in them. "Naruto…..what happened to the rest of the sasuke retrieval team…." Shikamaru asked as he watched Naruto's face intensely._

_Naruto just wove his hand in front of shikamaru's face before walking ahead. Turning his head around, Naruto gave shikamaru a grin and said two words…_

"_They're fine"_

_Shikamaru released a sigh that he didn't know he was holding. His first chance at leading a team wasn't the greatest start._

_Naruto watched as his clones soon appeared around him while also carrying the remaining injured shinobi, and he was quite surprised to find out that it was all the rookies that had been assigned the mission to retrieve sasuke._

_Looking at each of his clones, which had multiplied from the original three, Naruto gained nods from each of the clones, signifying that each member was in a stable position._

_Turning his head back towards shikamaru, Naruto gave a slight grin and a thumb up._

"_ok so each of your team is in a stable position, I have to go now and report my mission and you have to get your team to the hospital now ok" getting a nod from shikamaru, Naruto shunshin'd towards the hokage tower, and after telling tsunade about his mission in the borders of konoha and suna, he retreated home for some much needed rest._

_(Council room-two days later)_

_When Naruto entered the council room, he knew something was off. Maybe it was the fact that only one other man was in the room or the fact that he could sense others hiding outside of the room doors._

_The man in front of him was danzo, one of the four elders of the village; it used to be three elders until the jiji had retired the position of hokage to tsunade a few weeks ago._

_Looking at the man in front of him, Naruto could see that he wanted something. What he wanted was a mystery; however Naruto knew that he would find out shortly._

_Danzo narrowed his single eye as he walked closer towards Naruto, he gripped his cane loosely as he walked towards his target, if he could…no when he did pull his mission off, he will be the next hokage and then he could protect the village how it __should__ be protected instead of Hiruzen's and tsunade's beliefs._

_Looking towards Naruto once again, danzo spoke in an even tone, making sure to be as clear as possible. "Naruto uzumaki…." Spoke danzo as he moved his hand slightly up towards his bandages on his head._

_Naruto tilted his head slightly. "Yes" asked Naruto as he watched the old cripple move his hand towards his head, which had confused Naruto as he was sure there was no reason for it._

_Danzo's face didn't change as he spoke his next words, "….obey…." muttered danzo as he quickly pulled his bandages off his 'injured' eye, showing the single mangekyo eye of shisui uchiha….the genjutsu/ shunshin master._

"_**Kotoamatsukami"**_

_Naruto watched as the red eye with a black four-point pinwheel spun in a rapid speed._

_(Mindscape)_

_Naruto suddenly found himself within a sewer that was painted red on the walls with sharingan tomoe aligning the walls._

"_**I WILL NOT FALL TO THE SHARINGAN AGAIN!" **__screamed a voice down the large corridor ahead of him. Deciding to see what's going on, Naruto dashed forward at a speed that even surprised him._

_As Naruto was running towards the roars ahead of him, he suddenly felt something wrong…..he remembered something that he knew for a fact wasn't true. _

_Naruto started to get memories of him being with konoha's "root" anbu division and how he was danzo's personal solider as he "saved" him early in his life._

_Naruto suddenly picked up his speed as more and more memories invaded his head, he needed to know what was happening and fast!_

_Naruto strained his eyes ahead of him and could see something he hadn't met ever before….they Kyubi…however it seemed as if it was fighting something. Moving even faster towards the Kyubi, Naruto stopped right in front of the cage, which instantly brought him kyubi's attention._

_Kyubi was a large beast, easily matching about half the size of the entire hokage monument. Kyubi was a large fox with__ red-orange fur and red eyes; however kyubi also possessed the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. It also had a black surrounding around its eyes that went to the tips of its large ears._

"_**BRAT! What have you done! You have almost enslaved us to the cripple in front of your body! You must send chakra into me so that I can break us out of this mess, I will explain the rest of this encounter later; however when you are free, rip the eye out of the old man and run! Don't let the man get the eye back got it!"**__ screamed the bijuu as Naruto nodded, he could already feel more and more memories attempt to overtake his own._

_Jumping into the cage that held the kyubi, Naruto stuck his hand on top of the kyubi's large furry orange head and pumped his own chakra into the large beast, he could feel some sort of genjutsu breaking as the kyubi was released from a genjutsu, which had the added effects of the memories that he was gaining being destroyed._

_(Council room)_

_Danzo knew something was wrong; Naruto hadn't gone onto a knee and started to bow to him. It had been a few seconds after the technique had been cast and he was wondering what was happening…._

_Walking forwards towards Naruto's prone and still body, danzo narrowed both his natural and sharingan eye…until Naruto's left arm shot up and ripped shisui's sharingan out of danzo's right eye socket._

_Danzo fell backwards due to the shock he was experiencing, although he didn't show it as he held his blank face as he covered his, once again, missing eye._

_Naruto held the eye within his left hand and jumped out of the council room, via window, however when he did, the rest of the council members entered the room and only saw two things._

_-Danzo bleeding on the floor_

_-and Naruto jumping out of the room in a hurry_

_Tsunade snapped out of her shock as she only saw that Naruto was running away from the scene. Knowing that danzo probably got attacked for no reason, due to him being monitored near constantly, she had come to the conclusion that Naruto was going to assassinate danzo and failed._

"_ANBU!" screamed the hokage, making two anbu drop down the celling…those anbu were weasel and neko._

"_Yes hokage-sama" said the two in an even tone as they too witnessed Naruto's actions._

_Tsunade sighed before stating her order…._

"_Tell all shinobi to stop Naruto uzumaki, the fox anbu, from leaving the village….at whatever the cost…." Said tsunade as the two anbu nodded before leaving._

_Poof_

_Tsunade and the rest of the council turned their heads towards the poofing sound; however they couldn't find a thing._

_(Village centre)_

_Naruto was clutching his fractured ribs. Jumping out from a few story building that was on top of a mountain was not good for someone's health. He had managed to survive by somewhat slowing his falling speed by wind chakra, however it wasn't enough to completely stop his fall._

_Naruto suddenly snapped his head towards the hokage tower once again, he felt one of his many clones within the village pop and give him information. Naruto, while traveling with jiraya to find tsunade, thought that jiraiya's spy network was a good idea, so to better himself and protect his village, he had sent hundreds of photosynthesising clones, which were clones that could produce their own chakra to keep themselves alive which then henged as different things throughout konoha entirely as a way to stop spy's from entering and escaping. No one knew that Naruto had this going through the village, which is why there had been a fair deal less amount of spy's capable to both attain important information and escape Naruto's eyes and ears. However the few that did escape would be caught out by jiraiya's spy network that expanded across the world._

_Naruto then felt more clones pop, informing him that konoha shinobi were moving towards his position. He could feel his chakra reserves being under a regular Chunin and knew that his speed and intangibility techniques were off the table….stupid danzo forcing him to use most of his chakra to help kyuubi break the genjutsu….he would need to thank the fox later on._

"_well….looks like its good old shunshin from here out" mumbled Naruto as he slowly got to his feet before realising something….the sharingan in his hand…._

_Was gone….._

_He had lost possibly the most dangerous item in the entire world…._

_Naruto couldn't worry about that right now, he needed to escape…_

_Well time to show the konoha the fastest shunshin user since the famous 'shisui uchiha of the shunshin'._

_Naruto got into a running stance before disappearing with multiple shunshin's. Just in time as well as konoha shinobi swarmed the area a few seconds after._

_Tsunade, who had also appeared where Naruto previously stood in the centre of the village, narrowed her eyes. She had heard from nearby shinobi's that Naruto had fallen all the way from the top of the hokage tower and had also smashed through some merchants stores._

_She also heard from the merchants that Naruto was holding his ribs as if he had injured himself….which should be impossible….as a drop from that height would kill anyone, including herself without her rebirth seal activated._

_So if he was as damaged as she thought he was….how did he escape so fast…?_

_Tsunade instantly knew what was required to do now…_

_Turning towards anbu neko, she gave her final order regarding Naruto uzumaki._

"_Place Naruto uzumaki, the fox anbu, in the bingo book….we need our jinchuuriki back."_

_Poof…._

_(Flashback end)_

Naruto regained his focus and stood up. It had been over two hours since he had been lost in his memories. Naruto then felt a tingle on his left hip and instantly knew what that meant, seems that his clones were finished with his request.

Walking away from the lush and shining park, Naruto walked past many civilians and houses that were based on the traditional Japanese style housing and colouring. Taking a turn to the left, Naruto walked into an alley way before disappearing without a trace of his being left behind.

**Ok so here is my stat reference-**

**-1: academy level**

**-2: low genin level**

**-3: mid genin level**

**-4: high genin level**

**-5: low Chunin level**

**-6: mid Chunin level**

**-7: high Chunin level**

**-8: low jonin level/ low anbu level**

**-9: mid jonin level/ mid anbu level**

**-10: high jonin level/ high anbu level**

**-11: low kage level**

**-12: mid kage level**

**-13: high kage level**


	19. space-time poll

**Ok seeing as how a few hundred or so people voted on the last poll, I am going to be giving all my viewers some more choice in the story's I make. Though they will be slight but some could be big game changers, i.e. like the "banishment" thing, yea all I got from the banishment thing was everyone wanted Naruto to be kicked out of the village. So I did, sorry for those who thought I was going to banish him like others do, but there was also the fact that Naruto was a high profile anbu and council member (when he was there), along with uzumaki clan head. **

**Ok so now my next poll will be what space-time jutsu do you want Naruto to create/ re-create.**

**-hiraishin**

**-time devil (need to find a better name for it still.)**

**-no space time jutsu at all**

**-both hiraishin and time devil**

**So 4 choices people, the poll will be up about now ok sooo yea enjoy.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so I got a few reviews that state that you guys and girls don't want me to put up polls and give you any incite for my story, ok then, the space-time jutsu thing will be the last poll I put up. Sorry to all those who actually like the fact I'm having you guys have a chance to help create the story, but I really can't be bothered to put up with reading reviews saying "oh stop putting up polls and do the story" and stuff like that. Also for the benefit, I had added another choice to the current/ last poll. That was instead of a regular mangekyo sharingan, this will be quite different as it will help Naruto with space time techniques. So that's another option. I will also be trying to increase my chapter size as that also gave me headaches listening to some people bitching and moaning about the 2,000-3,000 chapter size, which I make in 1-3 HOURS. Well guys and girls here is the chapter.**

**Oh! I almost forgot, I found out the new name for my time devil it's called "****Faburikku namida" which is translated to fabric tear.**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

"Where is he!" screamed a voice as he moved his head violently towards the left and right. This man was a simple looking man, shaggy black hair, brown eyes, strong jawline and small nose. He stood at the height of 6'1 and was wearing a simple konoha Chunin get up.

The man in question had happened to stumble upon the fox ninja, as people now dubbed the only fox anbu operative in over twenty years. He and his squad had tried to capture the fox ninja as best as they could…..however they had been slaughtered. His team had bitten off more than they could chew and he was now desperate to escape….what's worse is that the fox ninja only went for paralysis attacks or crippling blows, which could be healed with time…mostly.

The only one in the Chunin's group that had been killed had been their jonin leader, who had thought it was a good idea to shoot fireballs at any and every sound. One of Which fireballs almost hit a civilian family.

After the near death of the family, the fox ninja jumped his group and snapped the jonin's neck while also pushing them away from any civilians, via seals, that he had somehow placed beforehand.

Suddenly a kunai flew through a bush behind the Chunin, making a whistling sound as it flew at the Chunin…

Thud….

Suddenly a shadow dropped from the tree's above. Slowly, the shadow stepped out of the darkness to show a konoha anbu with a heavily damaged fox mask that had multiple slash marks upon it **(view darker than black hei season two masks where it is damaged and you will get the picture)**.

The anbu moved his hand up towards his mask and tilted it to the side of his head, which he kept in place with his chakra.

Naruto watched as the Chunin in front of him died due to the kunai stuck within his forehead. He had honestly thought that the Chunin would be able to dodge like his team mates….guess he was either really like to survive so far, or he was just that caught off guard. Walking up to the downed man, Naruto reached out for his kunai before yanking it out of the man's head, which in turn let the blood in the man's head spill out and drip along his face and onto the brownish grass below.

Shaking the kunai in an attempt to clean the blood off it, Naruto moved his to his back where his waist was before sealing the kunai.

"Well look at the little Shinigami (which I found out was grim reaper in translator)." ,muttered an elegant voice behind Naruto, which in turn made Naruto narrow his eyes before using his flash step to appear behind the death goddess.

"Shi no megami (death goddess)…." Muttered Naruto as he threw his leg out and smashed it into the death goddess's hip…or would have if she was there.

Naruto quickly back flipped behind the death goddess, who had tried to impale Naruto at that moment, throwing a sweep kick towards the goddess's legs, Naruto managed to trip her…until she started to float.

Turning around while floating, the death goddess grinned at Naruto, showing two glowing crimson eyes….however they were soon matched by Naruto, which had shocked the death goddess. It also had the effect of her narrowing her own eyes.

"how did you gain those eyes…." the Shi no megami said as she stood back up and summoned her spiritual energy, ready to fight with a little bit of her "true" strength.

Naruto in return just grinned slightly….before his form wavered and disappeared…

The death goddess blinked for a moment….before realising that her energy was not calm and steady as it should be….

That human….tricked her….trapped her in an illusion…..

Two crimson eyes started to shine as energy started to pulse from the goddess….she will never forget this moment…..if her sisters found out she had been caught in an illusion by a mere human…she would be the laughing stock of every god and goddess alive….

The death goddess flared a bit of her power up towards the sky…she was going to hunt the human, Naruto uzumaki, down and beat him to a bloody pulp….then do it to his spirit.

But not now….after he is at his peak in three years she will fight him…

With that the Shinigami disappeared in a black portal.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was walking towards his home. He had trapped the "Shi no megami" in a genjutsu that had warped her thought of time and placement. So while she was in the genjutsu, every moment inside the genjutsu was hours outside of it….he had to thank the sharingan for that as without it he could only keep that technique active for about a single hour at most before his control slips….and that was with his entire concentration focused on the technique. But one hour was much better than the original twenty seconds he could hold it for.

When Naruto saw the large wall that surrounded his home, he went to open the door that would lead him to his house which was in the centre of the dome wall…

But the door was opened…..Which meant one of three things….

1\. A senju had found his home and sent chakra into the door…

2\. A uzumaki had found his home and sent their chakra into the door…

3\. Or a clone of him entered the house and forgot to lock it…

He knew that he didn't summon any clones to train for the past few days, so that meant one of the top two options…

Moving a hand to his waist, he summoned a kunai and held it in front of him as he walked through the wooded dome wall.

Just like the dome wall, his house door was opened….

Walking through the front door, he heard some noise coming from his study room on the second story.

Moving his kunai handle towards his mouth, Naruto clamped his teeth on the handle of the kunai before crawling on the wall like a spider, making sure not to make any sound on the stairs as he climbed up the side wall of the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Naruto slowly descended until his sandals touched the wooden floor. Moving his head slightly towards his study room entrance, he once again saw that it was open. Moving himself slightly towards the opened door, Naruto removed the kunai handle from his mouth and poked his head through the entrance and couldn't believe what he saw.

There was a red-head girl reading his fuinjutsu books….and she looked like she was studying from it….wait was that a note book?

Walking into the room, he made sure to go behind the girl before grinning slightly…now normally when you enter a ninja's house the first thing a ninja would do was kill you without a second thought….but if the person somehow got through chakra seals, that must mean that they had chakra that was somewhat similar to yours, i.e. clan chakra and all.

Moving his hand down to her shoulder and with the most casual voice he could do, he spoke a few words that scared the living shit out of the girl at his desk.

"So watcha reading there?"

The girl froze like she was stuck in a block of ice….slowly she turned her head towards the person who had placed their hands on her shoulder and with the loudest shout she could manage she screamed.

"AIIIII! WHAT THE HELL DATTEBANE!"

The red head girl suddenly tried to bolt out of Naruto's firm grip. This had only caused Naruto to grow a VERY large grin….the struggling girl suddenly stopped her movement when she heard something…

It was laughter….

Was….was…the blond guy laughing at her?

….bastard…

The red head girl twisted her body and did something that would kill any male….

She used a chakra enhanced knee to the nuts.

Now Naruto was no normal man, he could survive drops from the hokage monument and still be alive and kicking….but this…this hurt more that every injury he had ever sustained….

Naruto's eye was twitching as he felt the destroyed family jewels heal themselves to be stronger than before, something he would have rather not feel.

Looking towards the girl who was only a few inches shorter than him, he moved his hand from her shoulder towards the scruff of her neck before picking her up and walking down the stairs to the kitchen, the red head girl did nothing but smile proudly as she was carried towards the kitchen.

Placing the girl down and putting a paralysis seal on her, Naruto went to get some ramen for himself and his guest. Deciding to get to know that girl in question, Naruto decided to ask her.

"So…how did you enter my house?"

The girl at the table suddenly spun in her chair to look at him. "Oh it was easy…I just walked through the door dumb, dumb" said the girl as she slowly pointed towards Naruto. "Sooo are you retarded for not knowing how to enter a house?" asked the girl as she moved her hand under her chin in a mock thinking stance.

Naruto twitched a few times as his back was turned away from the girl…..he was an anbu…he doesn't fall for jokes like that…..

However the girl had one more thing to say.

"Sooo the reason why you didn't scream when I kicked you in the balls, was because you didn't have any in the first place?"

….

Silence for the next few moments…

"I HAVE BALLS YOU WEAK ASS KID! YOU JUST ARNT STRONG ENOUGH TO HURT ME GOT THAT DATTEBAYO!" screamed Naruto, before clamping his hands in front of his mouth….his god dam childish tick had returned….

Suddenly the girl lowered her head forward, which in turn made her long red hair cover most of her face. She then suddenly started to chuckle….

"did…you just make fun of me with that 'dattebayo' word…" muttered the girl as she slowly stood up and walked towards Naruto, who had once again went back to making some ramen.

Naruto sighed a bit, dam his verbal tick always popping up. "No it was a verbal tick I had when I was younger….I thought I had gotten rid of it." Naruto said as he finished with both bowls of ramen. Turning around, he came to the sight of the red haired girl with shiny purple eyes and a very large smile on her face, which was kind of shaped as a tomato (teen kushina btw).She suddenly glomped Naruto and squealed in joy.

"YAY! I'm not the only one!" shouted the girl as she was hugging Naruto like he was a life sized plushy…

Naruto could feel himself being crushed by the girl who was only a few inches shorter than him. He could feel his body creaking due to the girls strength, however she soon let go due to a heavenly smell.

The lady then went to the table and sat down and waited patiently….or would have if Naruto wasn't taking his time in placing the bowl down.

"Hurry up dattebane! I'm hungry!" shouted the girl as she banged her fist on the wooden table, which had cause some cracks to appear on it, which scared Naruto as the wood he used for the house was stronger than steel….

Placing the chicken ramen bowl down for the girl, Naruto placed his own down and began eating….for about three seconds.

"More!" shouted the girl as she held the empty ramen bowl towards Naruto, who had only just placed some chicken in his mouth, which had fallen back into his own bowl.

"….ho-wa-ahhhhhh!...I have met someone like the old me old man ichiraku….pray that I live this encounter" mumbled Naruto as he looked out of the window into the direction his old village was…for some reason he felt that the old man was smiling evilly along with his daughter ayame. Naruto was brought back from his silent weep by a bowl being waved in front of his face.

"Hey, hey, hey! More ramen!" said the girl as she kept on waving the empty bowl in front of Naruto's face.

"Sigh, can't you calm down for a second? Your acting like I used to before I met my sensei's a couple of months ago…" said naruto as he moved his own ramen in front of the girl. Seeing as how she was about to demolish the ramen, he decided to give her some advice.

"You know that if you eat ramen slower you can taste it more right?" said Naruto as he watched the girl in front of him slowly bring up some noodles and eat them at a normal rate…

The next thing Naruto heard was a bigger squeal of approval before the girl began eating once again. Standing up, Naruto walked towards a cupboard and pulled out a bamboo cup and filled it with water collected from the atmosphere. Walking towards the red head, Naruto placed the bamboo cup to kushina's left and leaned against the table while watching the girl eat.

"Sooo….what's your name?" asked Naruto.

The girl eventually finished 'her' ramen and looked at Naruto with a big smile on her face.

"Its kushina uzumaki! What's it to ya?" kushina asked, only to watch as Naruto's face went into slight shock.

"U-uz-uzumaki…..you said uzumaki…right?" asked Naruto, getting a nod from kushina. No one could blame Naruto for what he did next.

Picking up kushina by the armpits, Naruto started to swing her around in a circle, which made kushina slightly scared at how Naruto was acting, as he was giving off the vibe of being chilled normally with odd bursts.

Placing kushina down, Naruto threw his fist up in the air.

"I am no longer the last uzumaki in the entire world!" shouted Naruto…before realising that kushina was looking at him confused, seeing that he decided to find out if she knew what an uzumaki was.

"Hey kushina…do you even know what an uzumaki is?" asked Naruto, getting a shake of the head from kushina.

Pulling kushina's seat away from the table so that she could sit, Naruto had begun telling her about how uzumaki's were a shinobi clan that had formed their own nation of uzushio. Through the story, kushina only got more excited and excited….until finding out they were the last ones of the clan…which for some reason made her blush when Naruto finished his story.

Kushina, throughout the whole story looked amazed. Her clan were kenjutsu and fuinjutsu masters, which sort of explained the fact that she could understand most of the fuinjutsu she was learning from Naruto's scrolls for the past few days.

Naruto looked out his kitchen window and saw that it was near dark, wondering where kushina had come from, he decided to ask.

"So kushina. Which shinobi village did you come from? I know that you have to be a shinobi due to how you look." Naruto said, as he watched kushina look down a bit, like she was in thought.

Kushina looked at Naruto and sighed. "I don't remember….I woke up from a coma a few weeks back and all I remembered was my name and a bit of my shinobi skills…" muttered the girl as she couldn't remember for the life of her where her home was or if she even had a home in the first place.

Naruto looked at the girl for a few moments….and decided why the hell not.

Moving his hand towards kushina's shoulder, Naruto placed his hand on the yellow shinobi shirt she had on. "Well then…guess you will have to live with a distant relative then…" said Naruto with a grin stretching his face as he watched kushina's face change from happiness to confusion.

"Which relative?" asked kushina, giving Naruto, who was previously smiling, a massive sweat drop behind his head along with a "wtf?" look.

Naruto raised his eyebrow before pointing towards himself. Waiting for kushina to connect the dots, which had taken a few seconds to do, Naruto once again watched kushina's face morph through different emotion.

"….why…."

Naruto looked at kushina as she held her head down, which made her hair, cover most of her face and eyes. Smiling a bit, Naruto moved some of kushina's long red hair from her face and placed it around her ear.

"Because….I won't ever let anyone in my family suffer….and besides…..who better to teach and learn fuinjutsu with than another clan member?"

Kushina snapped her head up, showing the tears that she had been hiding from Naruto since a few seconds ago.

Naruto just gave a pure hearted smile before wiping the tears that were slowly going down kushina's face. Turning around, Naruto started to walk towards the stairs, before stopping at the door and turning his head towards kushina, showing a large smile with his blue eyes shining.

"Well…..you coming or not?" asked Naruto, watching as kushina dashed off her chair and past him towards the study room.

Shaking his head, Naruto smiled. Looks like he wasn't the last uzumaki anymore….

Following kushina's lead, Naruto walked calmly up the stairs and into the study.

**Ok so 3000 words, happy? Also I have decided to slowly increase my chapter size, so expect the next chapter to be 3000-3500 words long ok? This limit will slowly increase ok, so I don't want to have reviews or PM saying that I need to increase the size more, it WILL increase in time sooo chill. Anyway review and PM, I really do enjoy reading your messages, later people.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey people!, so I just hit 100,000 views…..and that is an achievement which I could not have gained without all of you, sooo thank you all for viewing my story, it means quite a bit, so once again thank you all for the views it's amazing having so much. Anyway I had decided that I would keep the idea of polls popping up as I do want people to have some input into my story as it opens up different ideas that I probably would of missed or not thought of, however instead of a chapter for the polls, I am just going to inform you all in the author notes (i.e. this) about them, so yea thanks for all the views and support and I will get back to you all later.**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

"Why do I have to get similar clothing to yours!" shouted a girl towards her companion, who stood slightly taller than the girl.

The man shook his head at the girl before replying. "I'm not saying that the cloths you need to get are going to be the clothing you are going to wear everywhere you go, I'm just saying that you need it for when we leave the area and start traveling."

The girl went silent for a while….before slugging the taller male in the face. Placing her hands on her hips, the girl lent forward and smirked at the downed man.

"Make me" said the girl as she had not expected her companion to do anything….

…She should of known better…

Within the span of ten seconds, Naruto had flashed through the store, sized kushina, payed the man and had taken both her and Naruto back to their house.

Kushina blinked and stood frozen for a moment….before she sighed and lowered her head in defeat. Naruto for the past few months had been able to teach her fuinjutsu up to his own level; however that was due to her being able to have shadow clones working with Naruto's own shadow clones and her being a natural prodigy genius hybrid. Naruto also started to train her in elemental control along with chakra control. Safe to say….she was horrible at the start, barely having any control of her own chakra while Naruto could control his to near perfection while also being a jinchuuriki, which he had told her about. When she had gotten the hang of elemental control and chakra control, Naruto had left a shadow clone to help her and supervise her throughout the training. She was very lucky that she had a wind and water affinity and not a fire affinity as Naruto had not even tried to train it as he was perfecting his own elemental control, one of which had shocked her to silence. That element was mokuton, the only element recorded to be used by the first hokage, hashirama senju, who she found out was one of the strongest people alive on the planet during his time.

After finding out that Naruto was related to hashirama and his brother tobirama, who was also awarded with many prestige titles due to his skills in water ninjutsu and kenjutsu. She had given up wondering how strong he could be. Asking about his parents, Naruto had only been able to give her some information about his father, minato namikaze, but wasn't able to give her any information about his mother for some reason, although he blamed his tou-san for forgetting about telling him about his kaa-san during his self-made training period.

Kushina sighed once more in slight joy as she walked towards the self-made pool Naruto had created for the sole purpose of her "semi" final wind release training. Naruto had decided that instead of making her cut a waterfall in half after the boulder exercise he had created for her, she would have a watered down version of it.

Moving her hands down towards the water so that she could begin her training, she then felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up towards Naruto, she saw that he had a slight serious face as he nudged his head towards the inside of their wooden house. Nodding her head, kushina walked along with Naruto inside before many seals appeared along the floor, walls and ceiling.

Naruto created two chairs with his mokuton, before sitting down and looking at kushina with the same serious face he had on before entering the house.

"Kushina, the location seals I planted around the forest has shown that in the past few days, some shinobi have been walking extremely close towards our home….I think someone is after either me or you. I know why shinobi would be after me, but if it's not that, it's probably something to do with you before you lost your memory. Because of this…we need to leave this place and go into proper hiding and training, I have been half-assed with my training lately and my sensei's would have been ashamed of me for how I have been working. I have a place where we could go…but it will require you to do something ok"

Kushina nodded towards Naruto, understanding the importance of the situation. Moving towards her room within the massive house, she started to seal her personal belongings.

(Naruto)

Naruto looked at his black long sleeve shirt before raising his right sleeve up to his elbow, showing nothing but skin.

"Well…time to see who will allow it." Muttered Naruto as he bit his left thumb, drawing blood, he started to write a sentence along his right forearm.

Waiting for a few seconds, Naruto watched as his blood soaked arm started to change into different words; however each word was the same.

_Yes_

Naruto let out a breath of relief before smiling. Pulling down his right sleeve, Naruto went to the centre of the living room before summoning two clones.

Looking towards his clones, Naruto nudged his head towards the stairs that would lead towards the second floor where the bedrooms were. Getting a nod from his clones, Naruto watched as they left to start sealing his own personal belongings.

Naruto then started to move his chakra around his left palm; he internally moved his chakra to form miniature seals on his palm before slamming his hand down onto the wooden floor. Naruto watched as the miniature seals that resided on his palm stretched out before a semi-large sealing array appeared along the wooden floor.

Naruto then stood back up as he heard the pitter-pater of kushina's and his clones sandals against the wooden stairs and floors.

Naruto closed his eyes and sent a good chunk of his chakra into the sealing array, which had started to glow a brilliant shade of blue.

Hearing a gasp from behind, naruto smirked with his eyes still closed, before motioning kushina and his clones to stand near him. Watching as kushina's and his clone's chakra signatures get closer Naruto started to activate his seal.

"Kushina….close your eyes….it's going to make you dizzy if you have them open." Said Naruto as he kept his eyes closed as he, his clones and kushina were being engulfed in a shining blue.

(Konoha)

Tsunade sat in her office as she signed some more paperwork that she put off, for the last couple of days. She had begun to get worried about their jinchuuriki problem. Every ninja in konoha had not been able to find the brat during their missions, however there have been a few missing ninja's that shouldn't have been missing….however there was just too big of a gap for those teams to have been missing after they found Naruto.

Knock, Knock

Tsunade looked at the door and sighed, she had been getting a headache from a certain few people, and the person at the door was one of them.

"Come in sensei" said tsunade as the third hokage walked through the wooden door. The third hokage wore a similar garb to when he was hokage, only he didn't have the hokage hat resting upon his head.

Hiruzen walked towards the guest seat before activating a silencing seal and beginning his daily argument with tsunade.

"Tsunade, you have to revoke Naruto's missing Nin status. It is unfair and unjust; you know that danzo was the victim of the "assassination" if that's what you call it. It was a likely set up made by danzo! He was dubbed the "war hawk" for a reason!" said Hiruzen and he banged a fist on the table to help his point in the argument that he and tsunade had for the past few months, he knew that Naruto wasn't at a fault here. He had watched Naruto grow throughout his entire life and knew that Naruto would never attack someone unless the reason was good enough.

Tsunade gained a tick mark upon her forehead before slamming her opened palm onto the table.

"Sensei! The evidence was right there! Hell we saw it! Me, the councils and you! We all saw Naruto uzumaki fleeing the crime scene via window, and danzo on the floor holding a cut right under his missing eye. The old bastard was also experiencing a heart attack due to the shock of the attempted assassination." Said tsunade as she slouched in her chair, she did not have time to put up with this shit of a discussion.

Hiruzen grit his teeth as he smashed his fist into the table once more, causing it to crack and splinter beneath his fist.

"Tsunade….why would danzo have a cut under his eye? His missing one? Hell why would an assassin attack the particular spot, and before you say that Naruto wouldn't know how to assassinate someone, he was an ANBU, so give me a valid reason why Naruto would aim for danzo's missing eye instead of a vital organ…" said Hiruzen with anger surfacing within his eyes. He along with a few others knew that Naruto was innocent; there was no reason for Naruto to attack danzo.

Before tsunade could answer the question, another voice made itself present.

"You know tsunade-hime, sensei is right, I already believed that Naruto was innocent at the beginning, but the point sensei just put out made my belief even stronger. There was no way that if Naruto could have attempted to assassinate danzo, he would go for a missing eye, Naruto might have been an idiot once, but when I met him, he showed that he was anything but. Tsunade you gotta be able to see this, there was no way that Naruto was attacking danzo, hell I wouldn't put it past the war hawk that he was trying to control Naruto and that's what made Naruto fight back." Said jiraiya as he stood against the open window still with his arms folded against his chest.

Tsunade widened her eyes in shock; she hadn't sensed jiraiya at all! Normally she could easily sense him because he was normally loud and liked to make an entrance.

"Ji-jiraiya! How did you get in here without me noticing?"

Jiraiya looked slightly hurt from that, did she seriously forget he was a spy master with no equal?

Shaking his head with a sigh, jiraiya closed his eyes for a second…before he felt someone behind the book case to the right, and if he was right in guessing whose signature that was….there would be an interesting conversation appearing in the next few minutes…

The sound of a poof alerted everyone in the room, even the anbu who couldn't hear about the meeting.

Jiraiya just kissed his teeth as he watched the smoke disappear, seeing as tsunade was about to bark out an order, he decided to interfere and put her suspicions off.

Jiraiya put up a lecherous face before going up behind tsunade and….grabbed her breasts.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Hiruzen, tsunade even the four anbu in the corners of the room. Jiraiya himself felt very proud….and very scared.

No one could blame him…..

Within five minutes of that event, the village could hear a scream of pain that would make the entire tailed beast's cringe with fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Most male villagers lowered their head in respect for the poor soul, while woman were smiling a very eerie smile while humming a happy tune.

(Suna)

The new fifth kazekage, garra of the sand, was writing some alliance paperwork for their new hidden alliance with iwa before he heard a scream that scared both him and shukaku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Garra slowly placed his ink pen down and gave a small prayer for the injured man, not known to him; shukaku was mirroring his movements within the seal, although the weird thing was the kanji upon garra's head transformed into a smiley face before transforming back into the kanji for 'love'.

(Iwa)

Onoki, the fence sitter, was calmly getting his daily back massage by one of the best masseuse in iwa before hearing a scream that would even scare the mighty madara uchiha.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Onoki muttered some words before looking at his masseuse and grew a look of fear as the masseuse was cracking his massage table while smiling a very big smile.

(Kiri)

The fourth mizukage was staring out blankly out into his village, times were tough as he had been fighting the bloodline scum for over a few years and it had cost his village quite a lot of resources.

If only he knew what to do….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Yugara didn't move a muscle as he heard the scream. Instead, he ventured into his mindscape and held the three tails as he cried in horror. This was mirrored by the bijuu.

(Kumo)

A, the raikage, was lifting weights with his right arm as he was signing paperwork with his left. It had been quite interesting months with konoha as they had a thirteen year old anbu nukenin running around causing trouble for quite a lot of ninja's. The raikage had seen the amount konoha placed on the head of the thirteen year old and began to wonder why exactly they wanted him back so badly. Sure he was an anbu, but that much money? There was something else with the kid, and the raikage has been trying to find out what.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Thud…..

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH SON OF A BITCH!" screamed the raikage as he had dropped the weights he was lifting onto his foot….but then he heard the echo of the scream bouncing around the high mountains.

_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!..._

_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!..._

_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!..._

_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!..._

A looked at the mountains for a few moments….before activating his lightning armour and dashing through his secret kage bunker, believed to be able to survive a bijuu stomping on it. Within the bunker, the raikage was sitting on the floor with his weights in both hands. Soon the raikage began to work out his arms…..while also shivering like he was soaked to the bone with -0.c water.

"it was just a dream…it's just a dream…there was no way a man could live after a scream like that…yea just a dream…." Muttered the raikage as he continued doing his weights, unknown to him his assistant was grinning evilly.

(Naruto and kushina)

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto and kushina stopped in their tracks. The scream they heard was enough for Naruto to cringe at. "Kushina…did you hear th-" Naruto stopped himself from continuing, the reason for this? It was the face that kushina displayed, which looked like she just had a massive party that was a massive success and hadn't had a single problem during the entire thing.

Naruto moved his hand towards kushina's shoulder before flinching when she turned her violate eyes towards him.

"Yes Naruto-kun…." Kushina asked with her grin still firmly in place. Fighting back the shiver crawling up his spine, Naruto just laughed awkwardly before starting to walk towards their new destination.

Behind Naruto, kushina grinned…she now knew his weakness…..

Excellent…

**Ok so it wasn't 3000+ words, but it was close enough…. So yeah people I forgot to ask at the top, but should Naruto unlock the rinnegan? I really don't care about whether he does or doesn't because I wouldn't have him use it much as I really don't see the point of making Naruto win every battle with them, same said with the sharingan, which I plan to use only in really hard battles….or to scare the shit out of someone. So yea another poll for rinnegan up later people, Also kushina's current appearance is the one we see when she is a genin/ academy student.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

…..

…..

"Kushina….." muttered Naruto as he stood up from his perch. It had been a few months since the incident of when kushina randomly gained all her memories….safe to say that It was the most weird experience he himself had ever had….what was worse, was that he figured out he had feelings for kushina before finding out she was his mother….who had somehow come back to life in her young teenager body.

Naruto clenched his fist. After gaining her memories, kushina disappeared to god knows where and had abandoned him at his new home.

Looking forward, Naruto saw the clear blue ocean ahead of him. He had just turned fourteen a few weeks ago and had just spent his time thinking the last few weeks. He hadn't thought much of konoha after he left until kushina had left and disappeared. Thinking back on it….naruto realised that he had no goal….he had no reason to get stronger…..he could just relax and stay at his current home for the rest of his life and no one would know…..unless kushina told them.

"…_..Have you already forgotten your promise Naruto…..."_

Naruto snapped his head around. There should not be any other person on his island home but him. "Who's there!" shouted Naruto as he jumped from his perch and landed on the water below, Spinning around in a complete 360 Degrees, Naruto strained his eyes to find any sudden movement.

Seeing nothing, Naruto focused more on his guard, he knew that he heard something and he was sure as hell not taking any chance to get attacked any time soon.

"…_have you forgotten your promise Naruto…?"_

Naruto growled slightly to himself. He couldn't sense anyone near him and he knew that he heard the words that the mysterious person had spoken.

Activating his sharingan, Naruto pumped more chakra into his, now crimson, eyes. The more chakra Naruto put into his eyes, the faster the three tomoe were spinning within the crimson orbs, and right now they were moving so fast that they seemed to be unmoving, however this was proven wrong when the tomoe's were slightly shifting backwards and forwards, proving that they were indeed spinning.

"…_have you forgotten your promise naruto...?"_

Naruto widened his eyes as he watched the water below his feet show three people….his sensei's and family…..

Naruto however flinched at how the three kage were posed; Hashirama had a disappointed look in his eyes as he crossed his arms. Tobirama's image didn't even look at him, instead the image of tobirama had a single eye on him while the rest of Tobirama's face was pointed elsewhere, and he too had his arms crossed like hashirama.

However the next one killed Naruto a little on the inside….his tou-san….the fourth hokage looked at him with a pitying gaze while he had his hands inside his pant pockets.

Naruto stared at the three images, feeling sadness rise within the pit of his stomach as he watched the image of the three most meaningful people in his life disregard him….

Naruto felt tears prick in the corners of his blue eyes, he could feel himself giving into his own grief as he watched the three images within the water turn their backs to him and slowly disappear, however Naruto heard the question one more time….

"…_.have you forgotten your promise Naruto…"_

Naruto clenched his jaw as he thought back towards his Chunin month break. He remembered all the training he had completed with his sensei's with the bare minimum equipment, which had drastically increased the time it took to improve Naruto, this was proved when Naruto could carry a similar sized boulder after attempting it the previous day.

However, a small memory moved into Naruto's thought process. It was the last day that the advanced kagebushins would survive before poofing out of existence.

(Flashback)

_Hashirama, tobirama and minato watched as Naruto fought five kage bushin of each of them to a standstill which brought some joy to the previous kage's as they had indeed improved Naruto to a decently high level within their time together._

_Hashirama smiled as Naruto defeated the last kagebushin, which was his own, and walked to them, sweating like a pig._

"_ha…ha…ha…so….watcha think…" asked Naruto as he shakily raised his right arm and showed off his muscles towards the kage, who had laughed slightly at Naruto's behaviour._

_Hashirama placed his hand onto Naruto's shoulder, ending Naruto's slight gloating moment._

_Hashirama looked Naruto right in the eyes and gained a larger smile. "Naruto uzumaki…..before my last moments I ask of you one thing…"_

(Flashback end)

Naruto looked ahead of him and into the water for a few moments….before breaking out into a large grin and muttering the words that he had promised to his family.

"_I….naruto uzumaki…..PROMISE TO BRING….._ PEACE TO THE WORLD!" shouted Naruto as he turned his back to the use-to-be positions of the kage images, and started to walk towards uzushio…

Walking on the shore, Naruto turned his head back and stuck out a fist towards the ocean….

"My name is Naruto uzumaki…. AND I WILL BRING PEACE TO THIS WORLD DATTEBAYO!"

(January 01)

The last few months of the last year was the preparation year for Naruto, he had planned all that he would achieve before he was needed in two years, if what his clones got about Akatsuki was right.

Naruto had also put operation "kage spy" in action. He had spent an entire week producing self-sustaining clones and sending them out towards every town, nation and village. Naruto had done something considered impossible….he had the entire elemental nations wired with spy's, not that anyone knew of them.

Naruto had also gotten around to creating his new training equipment, which were mostly seal based, however he had begun to craft and forge his own equipment, using the scrolls of forging and crafting from some uzumaki scrolls, he had also found some things in farming, which gave him a chance to use his mokuton to create chakra enhanced food, which gave him a lot of benefits from eating the tasty fruit and some veg he could now create with his mokuton.

Naruto grinned as he walked out of his home; it was time to begin his training and his promise and new dream.

Closing his eyes, Naruto smiled softly to himself….before slowly opening his eyes, showing nothing but pure determination.

"Let's go Dattebayo!"

(Month 2)

Here we find Naruto sparring against many clones, each baring a different weapon ranging from staffs to bows. Naruto was fighting his clones using his new taijutsu style…the elemental maelstrom. Naruto's own personal taijutsu style that used his elements as the base forms. Wind, free flowing and sharp, relaxed stance's with quick and precise attacks/hits. Water, calm and flowing, mainly focuses on agility and crushing combos. Lightning, wild and unpredictable, unreadable movements with lightning reflex dodging and attacks. Earth, strong and sturdy, strong defence with heavy attacks. His final one, mokuton, was a mixture of water and earth.

"Raaaaahhhhhh!" shouted Naruto as he pierced a clone with a wind blade within his right hand. Sure most would think that killing yourself multiple times suggests that you are suicidal, but to Naruto it was just a training tool, after all, who could match you better than yourself?

Naruto shifted his eyes to his left as he spun his body, avoiding a staggering kick that would have shattered a rib or two. Looking at the corner of his left eye, Naruto quickly did a backflip, kicking a clone's chin as he did so, avoiding a sailing spear that pierced a few other clones. Landing on solid ground outside of the clone army, Naruto started to channel chakra into his muscles, before grinning and disappearing.

Within a span of a second, Naruto had popped all his clones. Grinning slightly as he walked towards his "work shop" Naruto opened the door that led towards his work shop lounge and walked into the back room where he kept his inventions and plans.

The room was littered with scrolls, collected from the senju clan, uchiha clan and uzumaki clan. How Naruto got these scrolls? Kagebushins within konoha had copied the entire libraries of the uchiha and senju and had sent the scrolls through speed technique.

The room was quite simple, but very spacious. It held a large table along one side of the room which could hold over ten people. In the centre of the room were four cupboards that held many scrolls, some of which, were about to fall out. On the other side of the room, there was another large table that held many pieces of metal and other minerals that Naruto had gained through some old uzumaki mines that he had found within the island of uzushio.

Naruto went to his single chair that was in near the table that stretched across the entire side wall. Getting himself comfortable, Naruto then sent his eyes towards his training plan and re-read through it.

Year 1-

Month 1-

-finding current level (complete, rank-mid jonin.)

Month 2-

-creation of original taijutsu style (completed)

-advancement of chakra control (standing by)

-genjutsu and iryo-ninjutsu strengthening (standing by)

-fuinjutsu beyond uzumaki mastery (in progress)

-elemental maelstrom sharpening (standing by)

Month 3-

-wind element mastery (standing by)

-elemental maelstrom advancement (standing by)

-kenjutsu advancement (standing by)

-fuinjutsu beyond uzumaki mastery (in progress)

-elemental maelstrom sharpening (standing by)

Month 4-

-water manipulation mastery (standing by)

-weapon training advancement (standing by)

-elemental maelstrom sharpening (standing by)

-Iryo-ninjutsu advancement (standing by)

Month 5-

-speed training (standing by)

-strength training (standing by)

-reflex training (standing by)

-agility training (standing by)

-base sense's training (standing by)

-sensor training (standing by)

-complete chakra control mastery (standing by)

-elemental maelstrom sharpening (standing by)

Month 6

-lightning release mastery (standing by)

-kenjutsu/weapons skill sharpening (standing by)

-genjutsu advancement (standing by)

-elemental maelstrom sharpening (standing by)

Month 7

-Earth release mastery (standing by)

-chakra control refresher (standing by)

-genjutsu and iryo-ninjutsu refresher (standing by)

-elemental maelstrom sharpening (standing by)

Month 8

-speed training (standing by)

-strength training (standing by)

-reflex training (standing by)

-agility training (standing by)

-base sense's training (standing by)

-sensor training (standing by)

-elemental maelstrom sharpening (standing by)

Month 9

-wood release mastery training (standing by)

-wind release skill sharpening training (standing by)

-water release skill sharpening training (standing by)

-lightning release skill sharpening training (standing by)

-earth release skill sharpening training (standing by)

-elemental maelstrom sharpening (standing by)

Month 10

-kenjutsu skill sharpening training (standing by)

-weapon skill sharpening training (standing by)

-fuinjutsu skill sharpening training (standing by)

-genjutsu skill sharpening training (standing by)

-iryo ninjutsu skill sharpening training (standing by)

-chakra control skill sharpening training (standing by)

Month 11 &amp; 12

-complete skill revision and sharpening

Year 2-

Month 1

-space-time ninjutsu learning (standing by)

-curse seal fuinjutsu learning (standing by)

-senjutsu (W/ravens) (standing by)

Month 2

-space-time fuinjutsu practice (standing by)

-curse seal fuinjutsu practice (standing by)

-senjutsu (W/?) (Standing by)

Month 3

-Space time mastery (standing by)

-curse seal fuinjutsu mastery (standing by)

-senjutsu (W/?) (Standing by)

Month 4

-skill revision

-senjutsu (W/?) (Standing by)

Month 5 &amp; 6

-sharingan training/ mastery

-complete skill revision and sharpening

Month 7-10

-ninja skills, stealth, espionage etc. (standing by)

Month 11 &amp; 12

-real life experience (standing by)

Naruto looked at the list with a large smile, he had planned all of this, and he was sure as hell that he would complete it, although he frowned when he remembered something….the kyuubi.

Naruto moved his right hand, which had been on the table previously, towards his head and started to rub his hair backwards and forwards, he hadn't met the kyuubi since the danzo thing months ago, and he did say that he would visit, plus he could make a deal with it to train in its chakra for a price.

Naruto placed both hands behind his head and leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes; he let out a breath as he slowly delved into his mindscape.

(Mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes to see the sewer that he found when he first entered his mindscape.

Naruto's eye twitched a few seconds before muttering something out, which echoed throughout the entire sewer.

"…..I so do not have a dirty mind…."

Shaking his slight depression off, Naruto walked towards the kyuubi's cage, while whistling to a tune as he made his way towards kyuubi's cage.

Naruto took some time to look at his mindscape while walking; getting extremely bored with how it looked, he decided to try and change it into a more….relaxing scenery. Thinking about his old secret home in konoha, Naruto watched as the narrow hallway disappeared and in its place was a large spacious forest.

While walking with a grin now planted upon Naruto's face, he heard a gasp up ahead and raised his eyebrow a bit. Deciding to try and sneak up to kyuubi, Naruto blended in with the forest by using chakra to move light and sound away from his body.

When Naruto came face to face with kyuubi, he was **very** surprised.

Sitting on a throne made of wood, was kyuubi….or an amazingly hot red-head woman that also got sealed along with kyuubi by the Shinigami….that reminds him...he hadn't seen her in a while…somethings up.

The red-head in front of him had crimson red hair that pooled around her frame, ending at her lower back, if he had to guess as the throne made it a bit difficult. She had a similar kimono to the Shi no megami, except instead of pure white with black crows, she only had a pure red colour for the main part of the kimono, and she also had a gold outlining for the clothing, which wrapped her body snuggly.

"are you going to come out now?" asked the woman as she shot her hand out to the left side of her body, gripping the throat of the invisible Naruto, who had his eyes widened in shock, there should be no way to be noticed when everything conceals your presence.

Naruto then felt the woman pull his head towards her. Tumbling over the side of the throne, Naruto fell in-between the woman's incredible thighs and warm core. Looking up Naruto could see the woman's slit red eyes staring right at him with a grin marrying her face.

"Well?"

Naruto sighed, before trying to move as quick as possible, this was the kyuubi, and he couldn't let himself be in a position like this. But before Naruto could vibrate his way through her and the throne, she gripped his shirt, while once again, grabbing his invisible body and stood up, lifting him along the way.

She smirked before slamming him through the throne.

BANG!

Naruto couldn't describe the pain the simple throne did to him, it felt like it was enhanced by a fucking indestructible being….oh right…..kyuubi.

Naruto started to crawl; trying as much as he could to get out of the woman's grabbing range…

He was too late as she grabbed his ankle and lifted him up, with his body dangling.

Seeing as how she could see him when there was no way to prove that he even existed when cloaked, he dropped his technique, showing the kyuubi his form. He wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Kyuubi dropped her smirk and changed it into a seductive smile; she then slightly threw him up and caught him by the neck.

"Oh so this is my container….well I must thank you for helping me get rid of the excess sharingan influence that I had, however it seems that now you also hold the sharingan…how do you? Well I know how you got it to infuse into your body, as it was my chakra that combined the sharingan DNA and mixed it with the senju and uzumaki blood and DNA, but how did you get a sharingan eye in the first place? And if you lie….well I get to have some fun….wonder what I could do with some whips and bindings" asked the kyuubi as she raised her left hand towards her chin in mock thought, causing Naruto to pail.

Naruto stayed silent for a few moments….until he saw a whip appear on the floor, besides kyuubi.

"I…I….accidently….ate a sharingan….." muttered Naruto, soundly defeated.

Kyuubi blinked once, she instantly lost her seductive smile for a few moments…before busting out laughing.

"y-you ate the cripples sharingan! How!" kyuubi asked as she held her stomach with her left hand, which was un-occupied.

Naruto glanced at the floor and sighed as he could spot the whip….that had gotten some friends.

"When I landed I blocked my face with my hand…the eye slipped out of my hand and into my throat, I didn't notice it because of the painful landing, that's what I can guess what happened from my clones point of view.

Kyuubi smiled at Naruto, she then lifted his head close to her's.

"Good boy….visit me more and I will see to it about helping you in your training." Kyuubi said, before moving her lips towards Naruto's, and locking her lips with his.

Both party's eye's glazed over before separating….before Naruto broke free from kyuubi's grip and held the kyuubi close as he continued kissing her, the kyuubi not complaining and joining in with the kisses.


	23. Chapter 23

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

"You're going to suck it now! Got that you little bitch!" screamed a man as he stalked forwards to a cornered woman. The man had short shaggy brown hair, thin eyebrows, grey eyes and brown side burns. The man wore a blue shirt with baggy blue pants…he also had his tool sticking out through the baggy pants, while walking towards the cornered woman.

The woman was terrified, she had initially thought that the man in front of her was a kind and caring man, as he helped her home from work for the past few days, however, today when she was walking home, he gripped her wrist and dragged her into an out-of-the-way alley and threw her into the corner, with the only way out was behind him.

The woman's long brown hair was ruffled and her brown eyes were quaking, her soft lips quivering, and tears dripping down her chin. She knew what was going to happen next, and she would forever be scared from it.

"p-p-please d-don't d-d-do it" begged the woman, trying in all but vane as the man stalked right in front of her, dick hanging right in front of her pail face.

The man gripped the woman by the head, causing the woman to cry harder as the man moved her head towards his dick, ready to shove it right into her mouth.

SLINK

The woman heard a sound similar to a whistle, opening her eyes she found herself in the arms of a ninja in a bridal position the ninja was wearing all black with a face mask and black scarf wrapped around his neck; he also had a metallic head piece that held the cloth on top of his head.** (Think ryu hayabusa falcon uniform, only without the arm gauntlets and just a long sleeve shirt underneath the vest, also there is no symbols on the head piece)**

The woman flinched as she saw the man and prepared to scream, before the man in front of her spoke calmly and softly.

"Are you ok"

The woman could only feel comfortable after hearing those words, wrapping her arms around the man's neck, she cried slightly. The man heard the thanks of the woman before she fell asleep, sighing to himself; he took her home, using the woman's scent to find the correct/ likely home of the woman. Entering through the window using nothing but stealth, the man looked for photo's within the house and spotted quite a lot of photos of the woman and her likely friends, deciding that this was indeed her home, the man placed her in the master bed and summoned a kage bushin to watch over her for the next day, to make sure that this was indeed her home and not a stalkers.

Going back to the window, the man sneaked back out of the house and returned to the alley that he found the woman and man.

Dropping down from the roof above, the man found the rapist covered in his own blood dead. Moving his hands into a handsign, the man channelled fire chakra into his right hand, walking towards the corpse, he place his hand on the rapists back and set him on fire, burning all his physical existence.

The man then stood back up from his crouching position and threw his right hand out, summoning his scythe.

"…..sensi bujutsu….you have crimes for murder and rape…time to pay the reaper…"

Spinning around, the man's scythe came into contact with something, before a ghastly image of sensi bujutsu appeared, before giving off a silent scream of pain, before his every being was sent to hell to be erased from existence.

The man walked away from the now incinerated body of sensi bujutsu. Letting go of his scythe, it dispersed into black smoke before completely disappearing.

Looking up towards the moon above, the man jumped onto the roof tops and ran towards the forest that surrounded the village.

A few minutes later, the man sat on a branch that was quite high from the ground, moving his right hand up towards his face mask, he pulled his face mask down, and showing the face of uzumaki Naruto, pulling his hood down, his spiky blond hair was exposed to the world.

"RAHH!"

Hearing a screech, Naruto stuck out his arm and watched as two small birds landed on his arm. The one on the right was a raven and the one on the left was a falcon.

Naruto smiled slightly and scratched the two birds on the neck, causing the two animals to screech happily.

"Hey you to, how's it going?" Naruto asked as he watched the two birds look at him for a moment.

"Very good thank you" replied both birds in perfect synchronisation, causing Naruto to laugh as the two birds glared at each other with lightning sparking between their eyes.

Naruto once again smiled slightly before changing his smile into a grin.

In a mocking baby voice, Naruto commented about their little battle.

"Aww look who loves each other…you two are perfect for one another." Naruto muttered, causing both birds to turn their heads at him….before rapidly pecking his face.

After the pecking stopped, both birds said their farewells before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto lowered his head onto his arm, which was spread from one knee to the other, and thought about his training.

He had miniature flashbacks of him completing all of his elemental mastery's, his now entirely completed elemental maelstrom taijutsu style…along with his new abilities that he gained during his training.

Although his biggest achievement was his fuinjutsu, chakra control, genjutsu, iryo-ninjutsu and his senjutsu, he had completed his fuinjutsu and space-time fuinjutsu training, along with his curse seal training, and had managed to reach a level beyond the uzumaki scrolls themselves and had a high, in depth sight in both space-time and curse seal fuinjutsu.

His chakra control was his most self-rewarding achievement that he had ever gained. It allowed him to use hashirama's medical ninjutsu to its fullest, which including his near instantaneous self-healing technique, which not even tsunade could achieve, without her 'creation rebirth seal' that was on her forehead, perfect chakra control also helped Naruto with his speed, intangibility and cloak ninjutsu as it now barely caused any strain to his body when in use, along with the ability to activate the jutsu's near instantaneously, however when he does do that I drains him nearly a quarter of his chakra for each instantaneous use.

His genjutsu was on par with some sharingan masters. Without his sharingan helping him, Naruto could place people in genjutsu's that would take MASTER'S time to break, and with his sharingan, he could actually make his illusions partly real. So say that he cut someone in a genjutsu with his sharingan, instead of a large wound that appears in the genjutsu, a smaller vision of the cut would appear in the exact same spot. A bonus to this is that pain won't break people out of his genjutsu's since the genjutsu itself does actual damage to the opponent. And if you add in the fact that to break a genjutsu you have to either cause damage to yourself, or you force the casters chakra from your body, which to do so, you need to have a larger supply than the caster….the only way for people to escape Naruto's own sharingan genjutsu's are for someone else to release the genjutsu for them.

Now Naruto's iryo-ninjutsu….puts tsunade to shame, using his chakra, Naruto could create antidotes for any poison from his own chakra, he could also regenerate lost limbs, however that would cause a lot of his chakra to be drained as reviving and multiplying multiple cells to regenerate is VERY hard and difficult. Another thing that Naruto could do was revive a recently dead person…however when Naruto does do it, he would be only one tenth of his max chakra reserve, which was around only high kage reserves, which to Naruto, who had four tails, chakra reserve, was barely anything, although he could use most of his jutsu's while in that state, however it weakens him significantly as it is tiring reviving someone.

Now senjutsu….learning four different animal senjutsu's was no picnic. Learning all the different ways to imbue senjutsu chakra into your chakra system was very difficult, along with knowing the benefits each method gives, example would be one way to absorb senjutsu chakra could increase your speed by ten and your strength by five, but another method could give you ten times your strength and five times your speed. However the actual achievement for Naruto wasn't learning senjutsu itself….it was become a part of senjutsu and being able to create it within him at any moment.

Because of his in-depth knowledge of nature chakra, his own body started to produce it while he was meditating. After finding this out, Naruto started to try and produce senjutsu chakra while moving, it took a while but eventually he succeeded and then put his senjutsu chakra to the test. By the end of it, he could say that while he could supply himself with senjutsu chakra on the move, it only boosted his stats to about three times his original stats….which was already insanely high. The best part about this was being able to imbue his weapons with senjutsu chakra, making them almost invincible, while also allowing them to be able to still hit an opponent even when he missed the opponent. However another trait his own senjutsu gave him was the lack of appearance change, which made it impossible to tell that he was using senjutsu in the first place unless someone was a very skilled sensor. Although, his own senjutsu chakra was amazingly strong, the animal versions were slightly better as they gave more base stat bonuses.

Moving his head up from his arm, Naruto looked up towards the clear blue sky…it seemed that he actually fell asleep while remembering his training.

While looking up at the clear blue sky, Naruto noticed multiple shapes flying through the sky, all heading towards a single direction….ok that is not normal.

Standing up on his branch Naruto started to channel his wind chakra all around his body. With a grin and jump, Naruto was sent sailing towards the sky, using his wind chakra, enhanced with his senjutsu chakra, Naruto started to blast his way towards the multiple dots in the sky.

For the sky ninja's it was an amazing day, today they were going to attack the village hidden in the leaves for their attack in the second shinobi war, and collect a scroll that would power their ultimate weapon.

Nock, nock

The sky ninja widened his eyes, as he looked upwards to his back, seeing that someone was riding on his flight machine.

"W-w-what the hell!" screamed the sky ninja, as he watched the man with blond hair and black suit just calmly sit on his machine.

Naruto just grinned a bit and waved.

"Yo, names Naruto….so where ya heading?" asked Naruto as he looked forward, feeling the wind hit his face and hair.

The man sweat dropped at the blond brat's casual response, was he an idiot?

"None of your business brat, now get off!" screamed the man once again as he did a barrel roll, hoping that it got the blond haired kid off him. Looking back up towards his machine, he was happy that the brat fell off and probably fell to his death.

"That wasn't nice"

The man widened his eyes as he looked towards his right and saw the blond kid flying next to him with his arms behind his head and back facing the direction he was heading for.

The man shook his head and kept flying, if this blond kid was flying, it must mean that he was a secret sky ninja, there was no other way to fly unless you were a sky ninja, the reason for that is the most powerful wind users get birthed there and could learn to use their wind chakra to fly. It seems like there was a super sky ninja in the making as the kid next to him was flying without a machine to help him.

"So I guess you know the plan to attack konoha, right fellow sky ninja?" said the man, relaxing as he was sure that he was right in his assumption.

He never saw the blade dissecting him.

Naruto watched as the man cut in two fell towards the ground. While konoha may have "banished" him, he still had some precious people there, like jiraiya and his jiji the third hokage.

Turning his eyes towards the army of sky shinobi, Naruto pulled down his head gear and raised his face mask. Holding tightly to his reaper sword, Naruto dashed in front of the sky ninja's and stopped as he watched them come towards him. Naruto then prepared for his first ever mid-flight speed technique which he renamed into 'Supīdorasshu' (speed rush).

"**Supīdorasshu****!" **

Shouted Naruto as he disappeared in the wind, Soon the sky ninja army started to drop like flies until there were none left alive. However he heard a voice in a falling radio that made his face widen with shock.

"Bravo we ha_ve successfully __invaded kono__ha __back up__ not__ required….._" Naruto's eyes widened…..he had only destroyed the backup…his precious people could have been killed right then.

Getting ready to dash towards konoha, not caring that he was a missing nin, he charged up his chakra, before hearing screams a few miles away from him due to his, hyper hearing he gained from training.

Turning his head around, he saw a massive fire in the distance, widening his eyes as he watched more sky ninja fly away from the village, Naruto knew that he had a choice. He could return to konoha and see if his pervious people survived….or he could help save an entire village….

He made his choice when he dashed off towards the small village.

Landing down outside of the village, Naruto dashed towards it, summoning water spheres around him, Naruto sent the water balls over different parts of the village and used the water balls to produce chakra rain, which destroyed the flames almost instantly. Running into the village, Naruto bumped into a person who ran into him.

The person was a woman with red hair that was held by a bandana that went around the upper part of her head; she had blue eyes with a mole under the left eye. She wore a cyan-blue gi with a cream-colored vest over it, which covers most of her upper body; she also had blue shorts, and dark arm- and leg-bands.

Seeing as she was going to fall and hit her head, naruto quickly threw his arm out and caught her.

Moving to her blue eyes, naruto stared at her for a few minutes before giving a slight smile.

"Hi names naruto uzumaki what's yours."


	24. Chapter 24

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

"c'mon…..almost…there….and done!" said Naruto as he slouched in his kneeling position. After crashing into the red-head girl, who he found out her name was Amaru. He had been told that her village had been attacked before running off to find "the doctor" somewhere in near konoha.

Seeing as the girl bolted after saying that, Naruto couldn't tell her that he was a medical Nin with enough chakra to power an entire village for a few years. Seeing as how she left the now flameless village, he decided to start healing everyone he found.

Using fifty or so kagebushins, Naruto had been able to heal most, if not all, villagers within the span of twenty minutes.

Naruto looked down at the small girl in front of him and smiled. Ruffling her short brown hair slightly, Naruto watched as the girl smiled at him and ran towards her mother, who had just been healed by a clone of his while the father was in surgery for having himself being pierced by a kunai in the stomach. Normally that would kill anyone; however he had Naruto uzu-fucking-maki healing him.

Standing up, Naruto walked outside of the medical centre that he had created with his mokuton and looked towards the sky once more….only to narrow his eyes as he heard a sound that he had recently heard a few minutes ago. Turning his head towards the sound, Naruto watched as multiple black dots emerged from the clouds above.

Naruto quickly dashed towards the centre of the village, making sure to have clones keep the public calm as the enemy flew at them.

Standing in the villages centre, Naruto channelled chakra into his palm and slammed his right hand down into the ground, causing some debris and dust to be shot up into the air.

The sky Nin's didn't know what happened next, they were simply heading down towards the used to be destroyed village to capture all the villagers and take them prisoner. However that was shot to hell when a few sky Nin's got close to the village and spontaneously combusted and got incinerated due to the flames of the combustion.

The sky Nin's eyes widened when they watched their ally's combust when they flew near the village, swirling themselves around, they decided to hope for the best with ranged weapons, only for the weapons to combust as well. The commander of the sky unit called for an immediate retreat, seeing as how they couldn't land any sort of sky attack.

Naruto watched as the sky nin's started to fly off, turning his head towards a clone, he quickly nodded to it, before using wind and senjutsu chakra to take flight and follow the troops back to their home turf.

The villagers widened their eyes as they watched their saviour fly off towards the enemy. The little girl with her mother started to cheer for him, soon others did to, until everyone joined in the cheering for their saviour.

Up in the sky, Naruto gave off a grin as he flew towards the sky shinobi, ready to unleash hell upon them.

(Village Naruto just saved)

A few villagers slowly started to move away from the large cheering group, each of these civilians had cloaks that covered most of their body and identity's. Walking into a secluded area, the civilians moved a hand into their pockets and each pulled out a forehead protector….with different designs in the middle.

The six forehead protectors pulled out were a mix of all countries apart from konoha.

"I guess we all know who our target is?" Spoke one of the six cloaked shinobi as he crossed his arms, awaiting someone's answer.

One of the members spoke, signifying that it was a female.

"indeed….naruto uzumaki….seems that we have more information about him now…like the fact that apparently he shown medical skills that should be impossible for a jinchuuriki or the fact that he could fly, something that only tsuchkage-sama could do…and that's with his dust release…I hadn't sensed anything other than wind chakra from the boy." Spoke the female.

One of the cloaked figures reached into his hood and pulled out a couple of micro-chips from the inside of his hood.

"…..seeing as how our target flew off, I think that all of us will need to report his new abilities to our kage….so here is the evidence for it, however it will cost ya." Spoke the man as he held the micro-chips within his hand tightly.

Getting a nod from the other cloaked members, he watched as they threw sizeable bags of money at his feet. Having a clone to check the bags, the man threw each of the cloaked a micro-chip, before leaving with another cloaked comrade.

The last cloaked person there was the woman who had spoken; she had sensed a group of ninja's a few kilometres away from her position, probably konoha as she had seen the red-head girl run off towards konoha a few hours ago.

Grinning to her, she walked towards the front of the village; before she planted some traps for the konoha scum…the tsuchkage would be proud.

Walking towards past her traps, the woman started to walk back to Iwa, grin still locked firmly in place, and the wind blew slightly, blowing the hood off from the woman, showing short black hair as she blended into the forest.

(In the sky)

Naruto watched as the sky Nin landed on a massive advanced looking ship. Flying higher to hide his movements, Naruto flew directly above the massive ship, floating for a bit, Naruto watched as a few skies Nin got launched off the ship.

Turning his head slightly towards the direction the sky nin were going, Naruto managed to see what looked like a massive bird drawing with someone ridding on top of it.

Blinking, Naruto brought his attention back towards the ship….only to watch as it started to fly!

Cursing himself for waiting, Naruto dived straight down and landed on the now flying fortress. Making sure he hadn't made a sound while landing, Naruto quickly found the entrance into the main fortress building.

Sending chakra into the air around him, Naruto quickly disappeared from sight. Opening the large metallic door, Naruto walked down the steps, making sure that he didn't touch any sky ninja's accidently as he walked passed them.

Naruto looked around and couldn't help but whistle a bit at the design of the place. Now while he knew that these guys were probably bad guys, he couldn't dis their style of architecture.

Naruto watched as sky ninja's ran right past him, his invisibility jutsu giving him the ultimate stealth advantage possible. Naruto soon came to a stop as he saw a few sky ninja's standing guard of a particular room that instantly brought Naruto questions. Why would the sky ninja's need to protect a room when nearly everyone, not including himself, could not even reach their flying fortress?

Looking to his right, he saw a sky ninja walking towards him with a tray full of food, grinning slightly, Naruto stuck his foot out, causing the sky ninja to drop his food….on top of the two guards. Watching as the two guards went to the, now panicking, sky Nin, Naruto quickly vibrated his chakra into his skin, while maintaining his own invisibility jutsu, and fazed through the solid door.

Looking forward, Naruto saw a walkway, deciding 'what the hell' he walked forward intent on finding out what was in the room at the end of the hall way. Reaching the end of the hallway, Naruto moved his head into the room, knowing that even if something was going to chop his head off, his intangibility jutsu would save him.

Inside the room, there were two large chairs surrounded by consoles with multiple flashing lights. Moving forward closer into the room, Naruto moved his head in-between the two chairs, seeing as how they were empty….naruto hoped in one and started to snoop through the information within the console.

What Naruto found amazed him, he found information about 'dark chakra' and about their machines and energy waves….he also found out some information about 'zero tails' which was said to apparently create dark chakra through dark emotions.

Making sure to remember this, Naruto had activated his sharingan as he flicked through information.

*Clink*

Naruto snapped his head towards the door, someone was unlocking it…he needed to quickly dispose of the two before they alert someone that someone was looking through need-to-know files.

Standing up with his invisibility intact, he moved towards the side of the room, and watched as the two men sat down in their chairs. The man on the left, who had a red shoulder guard with the kanji for "manager" written upon it, stood up and looked at his partner questioningly.

"Did you go through the files before we leave?" asked the man as he looked at the new sky ninja that had joined the information squadron. The other man in the room shook his head, he knew for a fact that he hadn't looked through most of these files, some of which, needed higher level clearance.

"No sir, I hadn't….."

*snap, snap*

*thud, thud*

Clapping his hands, Naruto gave a sigh as he looked at the two dead bodies next to his feet. Summoning two kagebushins, Naruto watched as the two clones puffed into a cloud of smoke, showing no one but two identical copies of the now deceased men.

Naruto hadn't even looked at his clones as they already knew what to do, activating their sharingan, they begun to copy information and unlock even higher level items that were previously locked.

Feeling the metallic floor shaking, Naruto quickly went after the source of the building shakes, only to find….

**Sorry people for the short chapter but I was really tired after work and I wanted to get the longest sleep possible, so next chapter will be longer than normal, later people.**


	25. Chapter 25

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

"What the hell are you?" asked Naruto as he tilted his head as he looked at a massive leech thing with a mask at what he guessed was the head. The being slithered around Naruto, blocking the entrance with its massive body, moving its head close up to Naruto, the purple leech monster's mask was just mere inches away from Naruto's own face.

Naruto watched, with his head still tiled to the side, as the being moved its head forwards and backwards for the next few seconds, seemingly like it was trying to find something out.

Moving his left hand up, Naruto slowly started to wave it in front of the massive purple entity, making it stop in its head movements.

Naruto moved his hand down and grinned slightly, as he really had no clued what to do; he decided to start a conversation with the thing…if it talked. "Hey, names Naruto uzumaki. Who are you?" asked Naruto as he watched the being in front of him stay silent, only to hear something within his mind.

"_**Where…. is your hatred…no being is left without hatred…."**_

Naruto blinked at the beings question, sure it was weird that he heard the thing talk in his head somehow, but he had kyuubi doing that nearly every day for the past two years he was training. Shaking his head, he decided to give his best answer to the being.

Shrugging Naruto said his answer. "My hatred….well I made peace with it. When I met my hatred with kyuubi's guidance, I had thanked and accepted my dark half. After all….who would I be if I couldn't accept myself?" said Naruto as he looked into the mask of the beast, not sure where the actual head of the thing was.

That response earned him a tilt of the head from the being in front of him, the massive leech then released a red glow from its mask. Looking at the light, Naruto watched as it made him feel different emotions, most of which were negative. Not changing his face while watching the lights, the massive purple leech stopped…before unwrapping itself around returning back into its original sitting/ laying position at the far end of the room.

Shrugging to himself, Naruto closed his eyes and started to focus on the chakra signatures within the flying fortress. Naruto saw each blue flame that signified a living being within his range as he pushed his sense's out, sure he could do this with his eyes open and in mid battle, but he wouldn't get as much detail from it, like finding out that most people in this ship had a wind affinity, with the odd person having two elements, with wind being their most powerful element.

However, on a room above his head, Naruto felt something…off. The chakra he felt was dark, like the creature in front of him, however, unlike the creatures, there weren't any negative emotions, apart from hate, but that must be the requirement for the weird energy…or the creature could simply hide its emotions very well.

Waving towards the large entity, who just moved its head up and down, signifying a "see ya", Naruto dashed up into a square hole on the celling. Flying up towards the dark being that held a lot of hate, Naruto smashed his fist into a metal platform, before smashing right through it and coming out unscaled.

Landing onto the floor next to the hidden, from the looks of it, metal platform, Naruto saw a man with spiky long black hair that reached his waist. The man also had thick eyebrows that were the same colour as his long black hair. The most noticeable thing was that this man was ripped, each muscle he had was completely visible and stupidly large. The man also wore a set of plain blue pants.

It seemed that he was talking towards one of his old friends….kiba inuzuka….who, along with his ninken partner….were half dead and lying next to the person he met leaving the village when he fixed it up.

Taking a step forward, towards the group, Naruto's sandals made large echoing claps as he walked towards the now shocked group, well not the dude with black hair, he had an asshole expression on his face, well from Naruto's own point of view it looked like it.

Placing his right hand in his pocket and his left hand in a lazy wave position, Naruto said the first words to someone in konoha in over three years…

"Yo, sorry I'm late. Had a small chat with a massive purple leech thing in the room below."

Kiba had sweat dropped for a moment, before realising the trouble Naruto was in. moving his body into a side position; kiba gripped his now broken ribs and muttered a few words to Naruto, akamaru wining in agreement.

"Naruto…run…he's….to….strong…." muttered kiba before passing out due to the pain of his ribs. The girl next to him seeming like she was in her own personal hell.

Naruto suddenly threw his right hand up, out of his pocket, to catch a fist coming from the man with black hair. Turning his head slightly so that one of his blue eye's met the mans, he sent a small grin, before pulling his right hand across from his body, bringing the larger man along with it.

Throwing out a knee to the gut, Naruto heard a sound he was all too familiar with.

CRACK

Letting go of the man's right hand, Naruto watched as he dropped to the ground, holding himself up with his knees and left hand as he was holding his ribs with his right. Naruto watched as the man coughed out a bit of blood, before watching the black haired man's body slowly, to himself, repair itself, Naruto brought back his left leg and swung it, hitting the man and sending his body into the wall on the other side of the room.

Poof

Naruto didn't even bother addressing his three clones as he watched them through his chakra sensor ability, tending to both kiba and akamaru, along with helping the girl with whatever problem she had herself.

Naruto wrapped his arms together as he watched the man across the room get up, all his wounds healed.

The man narrowed his white with yellow eyes at him, before dashing at Naruto with low kage speeds. Widening his eye's slightly, Naruto quickly dashed to his left, making the man fly past his position, throwing his right hand out, Naruto grabbed the man's long spiky black hair, and pulled towards the left side of his body, delivering another sharp and snapping knee to the spine of the man.

CRACK

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the man as he couldn't move his body at all…for a few seconds, before being able to move his arms to hold his now bruised spine. However, he wasn't prepared for the stomp on his right shoulder.

POP

"AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the man once more as his right shoulder popped itself out of place; soon his right arm was followed by his left. Naruto then moved his right hand and wrapped his fingers around the large neck, crushing the man's neck just to hold it properly; Naruto then did a baseball throw and sent the man towards the large stone chair within the room, near the back.

Naruto sighed to himself, he hadn't even gotten to use any of his skills he trained so hard for….dam kage wannabe, at most the man in front of him was high-Chunin with the body of a mid-high kage…. The man in front of him just thought that if he had incredible strength and speed, he would win all his battles, then was the fact that he was arrogant, which he saw from a mile away…if you know sasuke, then you can tell arrogance easily. Overall his skill level was about mid-Chunin...at best with the lowest the man held was about low Chunin….what a joke.

Holding his right hand out, a golden orb started to form within it, swirling as it formed, it soon turned into a pure ball of fire chakra, which he mastered during his breaks during his training schedule.

Naruto looked blankly at the body as it started to twitch…before finally letting his compacted flame ball shoot out in a fiery wave of destruction, melting all the rock it passed towards the now slightly moving body. The man with black hair widened his yellow eyes as he was consumed by the flames.

Turning his head towards kiba and the red-head girl, Naruto's face softened as he appeared next to the group of three. Holding his hand out for both kiba and the red-head girl, he watched as kiba widened his eyes at seeing Naruto alive and kicking without a single scratch on him, the woman however was too busy crying for some reason, waiting a moment, Naruto felt both kiba and the girl place their hands within his.

Pulling the two up, Naruto smiled lightly at them, before pulling out a doggy snack from out of nowhere, and threw it at akamaru, who was now the size of a medium sized wolf, which was around waist height.

Kiba smiled a large smile as he got Naruto into a one-armed hug as he still held his slightly sore ribs.

"Hey Naruto! My man how's it going?" said kiba as he stood still with his right hand petting akamaru, who had started to wag his tail in joy.

Smiling slightly, Naruto grinned before talking. "I've been good kiba, I had a whole three years to train and a few shinobi after me, what's not to love." Said Naruto starting off happy and ending off with a sarcastic tone, Kiba winced internally as he remembered everyone's orders if they found Naruto uzumaki.

(_Flashback)_

_Tsunade sat behind her seat with her hands covering her mouth, it had been a few days since Naruto's "assumed" assassination attempt on the war hawk danzo, although she hardly believed that Naruto would do this, she hadn't known him very long and only knew him personally slightly, even though he did learn chakra control from her, she couldn't dismiss the facts that pointed towards Naruto attacking danzo and escaping when being caught by the council and herself._

_Looking forward with her brown orbs, she looked at all the rookie teams, who had no clue what had happened a few days ago, mostly due to them being told about sasuke's "capture" by the hands of orochimaru, even though the entire shikamaru "sasuke retrieval squad" knew the real reason that sasuke left._

_Tsunade release a sigh, catching the attention of everyone in the room, the jonin sensei's stood at the back, while the genin stood right in front of her wooden table._

_Hardening her eyes, tsunade began. "Approximately three days ago there was an assassination attempt by one of our own; I am here to give you your orders should you find this criminal."_

_There were mummers between the rookie genin, wondering who the assassin could be._

_Tsunade then spoke the final part of her instructions._

"_The assassin was non-other than….naruto uzumaki (gasp!), he is to be captured alive should any of you spot or meet him, understood?" asked tsunade, getting nods from everyone within the office, while also watching each genin's shocked expressions._

_(Flashback end)_

Kiba sighed a bit while also closing his eyes, before going through the required procedure of capturing of a criminal.

"Naruto uzumaki…by the order of the fifth hokage, you are to return to konoha peacefully, or by force, it is your choice." Spoke kiba, already regretting his words as when he opened his eyes to see a twitching Naruto, which had freaked kiba out.

Naruto himself felt his right eye twitch…did kiba seriously just does that? Was he actually telling him that he was ordered to capture him…?

Thud, Thud

Both kiba and akamaru fell to the floor, with Naruto holding pressure points that caused instant knock out to the target.

Turing his head towards the girl, Naruto watched as his clone poofed into smoke, getting memories from the clone, Naruto instantly wrapped his arms around the girl, making sure to stroke the girls hair nice and softly, causing the girl to cry on his shoulder for a few seconds.

Naruto's eyes softened as he held onto the girl.

"There, there Amaru…its ok…let it out ok…" spoke Naruto as he held the girl tightly against his chest. Only to hear laughter coming from behind him, however the laughter seemed to be…

Echoed…

Suddenly, Naruto felt something grab his ankle and drag him through the floor, back towards the leech thing that he previously found, prior to finding kiba and akamaru. As Naruto was falling, he noticed something….

He was still holding Amaru…

Twisting his body so that he landed on his feet, he held Amaru in a bridal position.

"What took you so long?"

Turning his head slightly, Naruto grinned before replying. "Sorry, I'm just half asleep from the boring fight I just had, how was sitting on that tree?" asked Naruto

"Hemp" replied the man as he walked next to Naruto, showing that it was sasuke uchiha in the flesh.

"HAHAHAHAHA I will show you fools the strength of the sky emperor!" shouted the man with black hair as he got absorbed by the purple leech. Naruto looked on as he watched the crazed man continue laughing, only to realise that the leech was absorbing him for food.

The leech then disappeared in a puff of smoke, causing Naruto to twitch his right eye at the anti-climactic battle. Shrugging, Naruto carried Amaru out towards the nearest entrance he remembered, ignoring that sasuke was walking next to him.

When Naruto and sasuke arrived out to see a ship that would take them off the mechanical flying fortress, Naruto moved towards it and placed Amaru, inside it, while not noticing hinata and sakura in a shocked state. Moving up towards the leaver to launch the small flying ship, Naruto quickly appeared behind sasuke and kicked him into the ship, before pulling the leaver, letting the ship fly off into the distance.

Closing his eyes, Naruto locked onto each and every signature within the ship, before disappearing and re-appearing with kiba and akamaru on both his shoulders. Summoning a kage bushin, Naruto watched as the two kagebushin flew towards the flying ship, before turning around and looking into the large ship for a moment.

Before turning back towards the sky and flying ahead of the large fortress, which was now on a crash course towards the entire land of fire, Stoping a few kilometres ahead of the fortress, Naruto held out both his hands while activating a new fuinjutsu of his, not that anyone knew what it was.

Naruto watched as his fuinjutsu ate the entire fortress, absorbing all the minerals that were on the ship, before being sealed within another dimension.

Watching the last bit of the ship disappear, Naruto grinned to himself slightly….before watching his hands start to disappear…soon followed by his arms, chest and legs, before eventually his entire body disappeared. All that could be heard was a random clash of lightning in the place of Naruto.

**Ok people sorry it feels like a bit rushed at the end, I once again got work, which for some reason, I keep getting more hours…honestly I'm only supposed to get 21 hours, instead I get like 28-40 hours a week….that's a lot for part time 16 year old…..sooo yeah sorry guys about that, but I will try to make some more chapters soon enough peace!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey people, Narutonega here, ok so most of you want to know what happens to kushina, ok because, while I like the reviews, it's getting old. Getting a message saying "what happened to kushina. Why did you make kushina leave?" etc. It because of this I'm just going to tell you and not bother making it more memorial for you when you find out during the story, so the "big twist" of kushina's leaving was going to be because she regains her memories when she and Naruto where having sex. There you go! All spoiled and not very entertaining anymore when I finally get up to that part! Moral of the lesson right now is that I have "big twists" and reasons for events, trust me and I will post it ok? Give a person a little trust, not much, just a little.**

**Well since that is ruined, the next "actual" chapter will be up in a few hours, sorry people for ruining the kushina twist, but I actually got annoyed enough to just say "dammit" and tell you….**

**Anyway, Naruto will be gaining the rinnegan and mangekyo sharingan soon, along with learning and creating hiraishin and ****Faburikku namida (fabric tear/ time devil).**

**Now while I'm at it, New Poll!**

**This poll will be about what story to write next, each person will get two votes, just to make it slightly interesting. So story ideas are!**

**Ps. also, all my next Naruto stories will be based off my current story "Naruto uzumaki the rising ninja", so unless told and restarted, Naruto will have the same strength at the end of the story current story, and has that strength at the start of others.**

**-Naruto with gaming elements: RPG, i.e. level up, abilities, upgrades. This Naruto will be brand new, but will gain strength decently fast as it is a game, k.**

**-Naruto x Rosario vampire: Naruto will be a devil. Naruto's original Shinigami powers (from this story) evolved into devil powers that became a part of his genetic code, so he will be something similar to dante and vergil in abilities, although he won't use guns, might use his sword tho. Also Naruto will NOT have dante's or Vergil's personality, the only personality Naruto has is his own from my current story that you are reading, k.**

**-Naruto x high school DxD season 2: yea I'm probably going to start this as an alternative ending to my current story, which will work as I have it some-what planned and I know how to get it there. In this, Naruto joining rias's peerage will be voted upon if this is selected, gotta involve my awesome fans.**

**So there you go people vote, the next actual chapter will be up in a few hours give-or-take, and I might even get TWO chapters before the night is over….dam school….and work…..well later people!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

"Gah! What the hell!" shouted Naruto as he held himself up with his two arms and knee's on the floor. A few seconds ago, Naruto himself was just happily standing….before parts of his body became intangible and invisible. Next thing Naruto knew, he was gasping for breath and holding him up from the floor with his hands and knees.

Shaking his head a bit, Naruto looked straight ahead of him….and his eyes demised into little blue dots.

There sat the Shi no megami…the death goddess…..

However, this time Naruto felt something wrong when he looked up at the death goddess from his position. From what he remembered, each and every time Naruto would meet the death goddess, she would always smirk, grin, smile, anything that gave off a somewhat grin, as it shown that she was amused from the fights, which she probably let him win.

This time however….there was not even a slight smile on her beautiful face….it was pure annoyance and anger….wonder what brought that up.

Standing up, Naruto looked around at his surroundings….showing nothing but open space, with the moon above illuminating the entire area.

Looking back towards the Shi no megami, Naruto widened is eyes as she stood right in front of him, normally, she would deliberately make her presence known by flaunting around her energy, giving him a chance to react.

He didn't this time.

WAM!

Naruto flew across the open clearing, doing multiple flips as his skid by the ground. Throwing his chakra enhanced hand out towards the ground, Naruto watched as his speed descended before coming to a complete stop, having him with his single hand onto the ground while the other one was supporting one of his legs.

"…..of course you humans are week….resorting to cheap tricks to win battles for you….."

Turning his head around slightly, Naruto watched as the goddess placed a single black shinobi sandal on the back of his thigh….

SNAP!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto as he felt his femur bone break into two. Dropping to the floor, Naruto felt his chakra heal his own injury insanely fast, this was without including kyuubi's, who Naruto asked not to help as much in healing, as he wanted to show the world his own strength and abilities.

Moving himself to lay on his back, Naruto gripped his thigh as he felt the bone re-mend itself back to normal. Looking for the goddess, Naruto hadn't noticed the hand mere inches away from his throat.

Naruto widened his eyes when he felt a hand grab his throat.

"GAHK!" was the sound that came from Naruto's mouth as the goddess wrapped a single hand around his throat. The goddess then moved her hand around Naruto's neck, allowing Naruto and her to face each other.

The goddess grinned darkly as she looked at Naruto, her glowing red eyes illuminating Naruto's vision. "What's the matter Naruto-KUN", queue more neck crushing, "why aren't you using your fancy little eyes? Decided to actually fight instead of having such a weak battle plan?" asked the goddess as she raised her left arm up towards Naruto's stomach.

Naruto widened his eyes and opened his mouth as blood pushed its way up the blonds' throat.

Naruto widened his eyes further as he watched the goddess pull out….kyuubi with her kimono in tack.

A few seconds of looking at kyuubi being held by the goddess, Naruto felt pain like never before, looking down at his stomach, as much as he could look down, as the goddess still had a grip on his neck, Naruto's eyes widened even further, before closing them shut and giving out a silent scream of pain.

When Naruto looked down at his stomach, he had seen something that he would never what to see. It was two other beings within his seal being pulled out…

Naruto felt the pain as the two beings were pulled out from his seal. Soon, Naruto felt the rush of wind against his back, even though his cloths he could feel it as it wrapped around him and past him.

Naruto then felt the ground once again. Skidding on his side, Naruto had a perfect view of two people…

Minato Namikaze, his father….

And…..Kushina…..Uzumaki…..his…

He had no clue what to say to that, he knew that he should of thought "mother" but….he couldn't…..when he was with kushina before her memories returned….she grew on him…..sure it took time to like her but when he did…

Naruto shook his head; he would NOT fall for despair. He could find his kushina a later date, right now….his parents were in front of him, and he was sure as hell aint going to let the goddess do anything to them, even if they are spirits.

Raising himself to his feet, Naruto dashed with his Supīdorasshu speed technique.

Minato and kushina didn't know what was happening. They knew that they were chakra constructs as they remembered themselves being placed in Naruto to help him control kyuubi later on, but they just got pulled out of him by this woman.

Before both kushina and minato could talk, the goddess smirked evilly as she watched Naruto slowly, to her, run in to save both kushina and minato….cute...

SNAP, SNAP

The two constructs disappeared into blue wisps as she commanded the shadows to snap the necks of the two beings that she retrieved from Naruto's seal.

Kyuubi still firmly in the goddesses hand, widened her eyes as she felt her power from minato return back to her, seeing as the deal was broken, she regained her power…. However her train of thought ended when the goddess crushed her throat, causing her to stop feeling anything in her body….how anyone could do that to a being made of chakra….made her scared.

Naruto watched it all happen as he appeared right in front of the goddess; he watched as she killed the two chakra constructs of his family and somehow hurt kyuubi….

Naruto didn't notice himself being punched back into his original position from when his parent's chakra constructs appeared.

The Shinigami walked forwards slowly….her sandals making echo's ring throughout the entire area. The goddess of death started to taunt Naruto as she dragged kyuubi's body by her neck, causing the bijuu pain by the second.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun? Can't defeat me for some reason? Is it because you're still weak after all this time? Well it couldn't be helped, after all….you was the dead last of your graduation class, and one of the weakest shinobi birthed. Hell if it wasn't for kyuubi-chan here, you would of died so many times, probably from your own kunai, or better yet you could of kill yourself by smothering your own head, thinking it was someone else's, that wouldn't be far off since you were an idiot, still are actually….I wonder what sasuke-kun would have achieved if he had gained both the kyuubi and my essence….he would probably be able to somewhat "attempt" to keep up with me….you however are a waste of SPACE!" shouted the woman, now standing over Naruto's body as he held his head down towards the ground, allowing the goddess to see nothing of Naruto's face.

The goddess sneered as she bent down so that she could whisper something else into his ear.

"The hokage chose their successor wrong….oh well…..with your death, kushina can live happily with her new companion."

Kyuubi watched this with widened eyes as the goddess raised her sandal above Naruto's head, ready to smash her foot through his head…..oh well at least she was now free from the, much to her annoyance, great sex partner.

The death goddess grinned more as she sent her foot straight down…..only to be stopped by Naruto's head not moving an inch….

Raising her eyebrow slightly, the goddess once again raised her foot up, before slamming down; once again it had no effect as Naruto's body hadn't moved a Nano-metre.

She watched as her foot sailed towards Naruto's head, ready to explode it into a pile of tiny pieces.

Suddenly, Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed the goddess's foot. Both kyuubi and the goddess watched as Naruto slowly lifted his head up, showing red ringed eyes….with nine tomoe's spinning within them….

…Before he disappeared without any sign of him ever being there.

"Rule one….never leave your back exposed." behind the death goddess, who had widened her eyes as she couldn't move fast enough. Spoke an eerie similar voice.

CRACK

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the goddess screamed as she felt her back take a massive hit. Letting go of kyuubi, she jumped away while twisting, ready to attack the human who dared to attack her….only to widen her eyes, showing mixed emotions ranging from shock, disbelief, slight fear, excitement…..and the most common one…

….Lust…

There stood Naruto uzumaki…..however he looked slightly different now.

Naruto still had his blond hair, only now Naruto had two horns sticking out from his head, which was shown as two blond horns sticking up. Naruto's eyes were now back to normal….if you count normal as red slitted eyes.

Another feature that appeared was his newly returned whisker marks, along with having two fangs jutting out from his mouth slightly.

Naruto's upper wear had disappeared. The only clothing on him was his pants and footwear, along with his black gloves.

Naruto stood there with his arms crossed as he stared blankly at the goddess, before disappearing and holding her neck, causing the goddess to widen her eyes in actual shock…

Naruto looked the goddess in the eye, red slit eyes looking at each other.

Naruto suddenly spoke, causing the goddess to shake in his hand slightly.

"…..now what to do with you…"

**Yea short chapter, mostly for the fight scene I made this, next chapter longer blah blah blah, also I made a few hints about kushina in this, have fun finding out what they are.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok so I "might" have sounded mean when I told everyone about why kushina left. I did not in no way, shape or form mean it to be well, mean. If you read it again, think of a very kakashi approach to it, then it won't seem as bad, which I was aiming for. Also with the reviews, I don't mind people asking, but it gets boring seeing the same review over and over, so spice them up a bit for me! I love reading what your thoughts are people! Anyway next chapter right here, once again, but small, but it's for presentation of Naruto's skills and growth (with super growth of new powers) and his interactions with the shi no megami (death goddess).**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

"Well….what should I do?" asked Naruto as he stared into the death goddesses red slit eyes with his own. Naruto's face showed his only emotion clearly…boredom.

Still holding the death goddess by her throat, Naruto swiftly brought his hand down, dragging the goddess along with it, and thrusted his knee up, right into the stomach of the goddess.

Hearing no snap, or any identification of injury, Naruto lifted the goddess so that their faces were directly in front of each other's.

Naruto looked directly into the goddesses face and could only grunt in annoyance. The goddesses face had shown nothing….to the average eye. While she had been smiling seductively towards his own face, the slight twitch of her right eye suggests that he did in fact hurt her…..but only slightly.

Naruto held his bored look upon his face as he dropped the goddess. Moving a few meters away, Naruto turned to face the goddess, who had raised an eyebrow at the reason of him letting her go.

Crossing his arms, Naruto simply grunted before giving her a sharp look.

"….I want a real fight…..no holding back goddess…..or are you simply a fake…" said Naruto with his arms still crossed across his chest.

Twitch

Twitch

Twitch

Naruto's red eyes watched as multiple tick marks appeared on the goddess of death's head, growing tired of the goddess being motionless, not counting the still growing tick marks, Naruto called out his chakra….which was now a red colour.

This brought Naruto a slight shock. It felt like kyuubi's chakra, but it was easily controllable, like his own….another difference was the natural feel to it. Feeling his chakra flow through his veins, Naruto started to bring it out of his body, wanting to see the results.

The shi no megami watched as Naruto brought out his new chakra, which now surrounded him; acting like a coating of pure energy….This brought a slight blush to her face.

Now while originally she was here to kill him, due to putting her, into an illusion, and thus, technically defeating/ escaping a god/goddess, and because of that, it becomes known to ALL god's that a god has been defeated. Because of Naruto's way of 'defeating' her, she had become a mockery….however if she brought Naruto up to meet the gods….and allow them to challenge him….he could clear her name and record of defeat….however…it would be fun 'testing' him…

Naruto was too fascinated by his chakra to notice the white spectre behind him….

Slink….

The flaming aura around Naruto disappeared...

Because the goddess was behind Naruto, she hadn't been able to see Naruto's face….until she was gripping Naruto's backhand with widened eyes.

Naruto stared blankly at her. He hadn't moved the tanto that was shoved where his old seal was, although, he probably would have lost a lot more blood, and would also be experiencing a lot of pain from it, much more than he should be currently.

Naruto stared at her for a few more moments….before mouthing a few word to her.

"_Elemental maelstrom….wind"_

The goddess looked confused…until she was sent spiralling away from Naruto, who had not shifted his bored facial expression at all.

Standing up, the goddess reappeared next to Naruto…only to be smashed by heavy compacted winds all over her body.

Naruto watched as his winds smashed the goddess up high into the air, sending senjutsu chakra into his own new chakra….he felt amazing, totally relaxed and in control.

Using his wind element combined with senjutsu, Naruto flew up, intent of destroying his opponent and testing his new strength, whatever its limit was.

Reaching the goddesses position, Naruto threw a hay maker while a few meters away from the beautiful woman, the next thing the goddess see's, is a massive wind dragon smashing her into the ground below.

The shi no megami raised herself to her feet after the impact from the wind dragon, anger shining through her red slit eyes, she lifted her left hand above her head….next thing that happened was a flame storm appearing, using all the air around the area to grow in power.

Seeing this, Naruto dropped out of the sky, landing in a crouching position. Flaring his chakra once more, Naruto mumbled out a few more words.

'_Elemental maelstrom….water"_

The next thing the shi no megami see's, is a massive barrage of water dragons raining from the sky, taking out every flame they came into contact with.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up, looking down, she widened her eyes as multiple water clones of Naruto grabbed nearly every inch of her body, making sure to restrict her movement as much as possible.

Seeing as how the clones had some-what a strong grip, the goddess summoned the shadows to start killing anything but her. The shi no megami watched as shadow spikes pierced through the Naruto water clones.

Due to watching the clones die, she hadn't noticed a palm resting against her back…

SHHAAAAAARRRRR

The sound of lightning ran through the clearing as the goddess was struck by thunder, resulting in her entire being screaming in pain.

The shi no megami, fell to the floor face down, making sure that she tilted her head so that she hadn't landed straight onto her nose.

Looking towards her left, as that was the side her head was tilted, she watched as Naruto lowered himself to his knee….before reaching a hand out for her head, which instantly got captured by shadows which slowly snaked up from Naruto's wrist, towards his fore arm.

The goddess grinned from her face down position…before the shadows themselves got zapped right off.

Resuming his activity, Naruto placed his hand on the goddess's head and let out a brief collection of air, as he somehow held his blank face.

The goddess sat there for three minutes watching Naruto as he simple stayed there and held his hand towards her head; she had a slight buzz in the back of her head, but figured if Naruto was doing anything, she would have noticed it.

In the next few moments, she watched as Naruto twitched slightly…before opening his eyes dramatically slow….showing red ringed eyes with nine tomoe, before the tomoe soon disappeared, followed by the rings, that changed into a different sharingan form, which looked like two curved four point shuriken overlapping each other, with the bottom one being red with a black outline, and the top being black with a red outline, before finally reverting to the three tomoe sharingan and then returning to his natural eyes….which were still red and slitted.

Naruto stood up and held a hand towards the goddess, who, had gotten over her slight paralysis and grabbed Naruto's hand.

After pulling up the goddess, Naruto held her hand for a few moments before stating something out.

"….im a third reaper, third devil…and third human...how did this happen" asked Naruto as he started to rub the knuckles of the goddess, who had widened her eyes.

"h-how…I would of noticed you poking through my head…your eyes….they look different from the rinnegan my sister implanted for the genes to create the rinnegan…well the pure version, not the juubi's version." The goddess asked as she moved closer to Naruto.

Naruto broke his blank face with a small smile, before moving a single strand of silver hair behind the goddess's ear.

"….I never knew I had captured a few gods attention….especially your own….but I always thought your reason was to reclaim the soul that survived your sealing…who knew it was to get me for yourself….your very cheeky….shakiri….but, I accept the god challenge…after I find kushina…I had ignored her for too long…it will be a while before I see you once again shakiri, but we will meet each other later on in life…sooo….good bye." With that, Naruto gave a quick kiss to shakiri before turning around, ripping a portal for himself before walking through it.

The goddess moved her hand to her lips and felt them for a few seconds…before smiling largely and walked into the shadows…..only to realise something.

Holding her hand out again, shakiri watched as kyuubi appeared in her hand once more.

Smiling slightly, shakiri reopened the portal Naruto himself used and chucked the red-head woman after him, laughing slightly as she heard the kyuubi's screams as before the portal shut itself once more.

**Yea this and the last chapter were just to get some Naruto and Shinigami one-on-one time and character development. The reason why Naruto seems so calm with the Shinigami is because he just went through most of her brain, thus gaining some knowledge that was previously hidden. Ok next chapter….naruto will find kushina…after fighting against kakazu and hidan to save yugito. After that Naruto will travel to konoha and re-meet kushina and her "companion", so don't worry people, I know what I'm doing….most of the time…so yea, like, follow, and review and enjoy later people! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok, so yesterday, I may have accidently re-posted an old chapter of "the one who stands strong". The reason for that was me not paying attention to the title, as I only write NUTRS (Naruto uzumaki the rising shinobi) and the chapter number, however, for my first story I only had the number as it was my first one, so I accidently posted an old fic chapter of mine before, sooo my bad guys, well onto the story! Also, I'm sorry about the slight rant before, once again, my bad. Although, if you re-read over it with a kakashi type voice over the words and expression, you will see that it's more of a "sigh" ish thing.**

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

**Previously, on Naruto uzumaki the rising ninja…**

"…_.I never knew I had captured a few gods attention….especially your own….but I always thought your reason was to reclaim the soul that survived your sealing…who knew it was to get me for yourself….your very cheeky….shakiri….but, I accept the god challenge…after I find kushina…I had ignored her for too long…it will be a while before I see you once again shakiri, but we will meet each other later on in life…sooo….good bye." With that, Naruto gave a quick kiss to shakiri before turning around, ripping a portal for himself before walking through it._

_The goddess moved her hand to her lips and felt them for a few seconds…before smiling largely and walked into the shadows…..only to realise something._

_Holding her hand out again, shakiri watched as kyuubi appeared in her hand once more. _

_Smiling slightly, shakiri reopened the portal Naruto himself used and chucked the red-head woman after him, laughing slightly as she heard the kyuubi's screams as before the portal shut itself once more._

**Now….**

Walking out of the portal, Naruto stood still for a few moments as he looked out towards the meadow in front of him….

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Naruto as he wrapped his arms around his head. He had just experienced firsthand his new senses.

If anyone had seen Naruto right now they would laugh as he was waving his arms and head in a random fashion….

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed a voice behind Naruto.

"AAAAAHHH SON OF A BITCH STOP SCREAMING!" shouted Naruto, as he turned towards the laugh he just heard. Moving his arms away from the front portion of his head and instead moved them to cover his ears….bad choice as he saw how bright everything was.

"MOTHER OF FUCKING BUTTSTALLION SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS" shouted Naruto as he snapped his eyes shut and moved into a laying position with his stomach on the floor and his head in the ground.

However, even though Naruto had his arms covering his ears and most of his head, he could still hear the laugh behind him, which had increased in the size of the laughs before breathing and volume at which the laughter increased.

This went on for a few good twenty or so minutes, with Naruto rolling around on the grass, while also trying to get his senses under control, which, during that time, the same voice raged laughing in the background of Naruto rolling around.

Soon Naruto's rolling had come to a stop. Raising his head up, Naruto looked out into the large meadow in front of him, before quickly snapping his head towards a random direction….he felt demonic chakra….somewhat similar to his own…well half of it….

Naruto closed his eyes once again, making sure to use his own new chakra to limit how much he could see, smell, sense, and hear and his sensor range.

Naruto watched as the demonic signature started to flare a bit, before slowly diminishing….until it stopped just before it completely diminished….a jinchuuriki.

Pushing himself to his feet, Naruto focused in the direction….before disappearing in an orange flash.

Due to the sudden jinchuuriki appearance, Naruto hadn't played attention to kyuubi, who had taken to having her eye twitch rapidly for a few moments, before disappearing in a puff of smoke, greatly shocking her as she disappeared.

(Clearing)

In an open clearing, there stood two men and a single woman.

The man on the left has medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and purple eyes. He wore a similar cloak to that of itachi and kisame a while back, his cloak was open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing his Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and Jashin amulet.

The man on the right was a tall man. He wore a white hood and a black mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face. His eyes have an unusual coloring: green irises, no pupils and red sclera. His clothing included the same cloak that his partner had and the forehead protector of his home village with a scratch in the middle which symbolized that he was no longer loyal to it.

In-between the two men was a woman, most likely the jinchuuriki as there was some bijuu residue surrounding her. The woman had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages .She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist, however, naruto couldn't tell what her eye colour was, due to her being knocked out in-between the two men.

The man on the right instantly noticed him as he appeared, along with his silver haired companion.

Naruto looked at the two for a few seconds….before disappearing. This caused the two men to look slightly confused….before the man on the right looked down…

Only to find their target missing, suddenly, both men were sent sailing towards the forest behind them, crashing through each tree as they speeded through the forest.

Back in the clearing, naruto looked down upon the blond woman….before he snapped his head towards another direction. His clones from Takigakure just dispelled….there was another jinchuuriki being attacked.

Using his sensor ability without closing his eyes, naruto pin pointed the two men's signatures…and he widened his eyes.

The signatures…..were in kumo….he….he had just….pushed not one…but two people….to a different country…wait how were they not dead then?

Naruto shook his head; he had no time for that. Picking up the woman and holding her in a bridal position, naruto infused his senjutsu chakra into his new chakra….and moved forwards….only to appear standing in the middle of the ocean.

Widening his eyes once more, naruto focused his sensor ability's with senjutsu chakra helping him, and found out he went way further than he was supposed to.

Naruto could feel the other jinchuuriki still fighting, but it was apparently a losing battle, if what the chakra signature said so.

Removing the senjutsu chakra from his system, naruto once again moved forwards….and got explosion to the back.

When naruto's focus came back, he looked right into bright orange eyes in front of him. Tilting his head slightly, he looked around and found himself being pressed up against a girl…if the two globs of flesh were any indication.

Moving his head back slightly, with the blond woman now being squashed in-between both he and his target, he got a better look at the persons face…and he dropped his mouth, metaphorically of course, as naruto didn't think the situation was right for it.

The woman in front of him had an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet amour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto got a sight of two men, were these guys a sausage fest or what?

One of the men had a slanted blue eye and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. With a bang hanging over his left eye He also had what appeared to be mouths on each of the palms of his hands. He wore the apparently signature look of his comrades of Akatsuki, which his clones memories told him, and wore grey pants with shinobi sandals.

The other one however, gave off a bad vibe to naruto. The man had an orange face mask in the shape of a spiral, showing only one eye…which was the sharingan. The man also had short spiky black hair and the Akatsuki cloak adorned on him, blocking nearly his entire body from view.

"Heh! Seems like we have a few hero's helping the girl yeah" said the blond haired man as he covered his hands within the sleeves of his cloak. However when Deidra looked towards his companion Tobi, he knew something was wrong.

"Tobi" stood absolutely still as his sharingan span, memorizing naruto's features, before looking down towards the blond woman's head that was poking out…before realizing that it was the jinchuuriki of two tails….

His plan seemed to be put on hold…

Turning his head towards Deidra, Tobi's eye spun, drawing both him and Deidra into a portal that disappeared, along with them.

Naruto looked towards the spot that both Akatsuki members were and gave out a small grunt, before turning his attention back to fuu, who was looking at naruto curiously.

However that ended when she, the blond man and the blond woman, disappeared into a black hole that appeared below their feet.


	30. Chapter 30

"Speaking": human

'Thinking': human

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

**Previously, on Naruto uzumaki the rising ninja…**

_Turning his head towards Deidra, Tobi's eye spun, drawing both him and Deidra into a portal that disappeared, along with them._

_Naruto looked towards the spot that both Akatsuki members were and gave out a small grunt, before turning his attention back to fuu, who was looking at naruto curiously._

_However that ended when she, the blond man and the blond woman, disappeared into a black hole that appeared below their feet._

**Now**

Whish…..

The winds of the forest blew through naruto's spiky hair and whisker marks, giving off a slightly pleasant feeling to naruto as he continued towards his destination….Konoha.

It had been a month since he had helped out the two other jinchuuriki he had saved before.

It was a struggle to help them however with them hyperventilating and accusing him of trying to sell them to slavers….however, this stopped when naruto connected with the bijuu within the two women, gaining a 'slight' bit of their trust, along with the two woman willing to give him a chance, although he has to say….Nibi was kind of slutty….definitely kyuubi's sister, at least Nanabi was cool.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he continued his walk.

When he had sent both yugito and Fu to kumo as, 1, Kumo didn't hate jinchuuriki's…well except the hachibi, who kept on making bad wraps, if what yugito had told him, and 2, because the kage there has a close bond with two jinchuuriki, aka the hachibi's jinchuuriki and yugito herself, so he was sure the kage would look after Fu, but just in case, naruto had placed tracking seals on the two woman, along with a seal that would attach itself onto the hachibi host when they make physical contact, just to be on the safe side.

Naruto stopped walking however when he heard a small voice singing happily near him, along with a soft humming.

Naruto Shrugged his shoulders as he could use a small break and meet some locals, seeing as how they aren't that far from konoha.

Naruto moved towards a bush and pushed it out of the way…only to sweat drop as he sent the bush flying miles away from just a small push…he needs to sort out his strength and speed, it was just too hard to control and use in a fight.

Walking through some bushes, as he didn't want to send each bush flying a mile away, naruto came upon a sight that brought him back memories…his old home away from home…

Naruto moved his head around as he looked at his once beloved home.

He watched as the animals in the clearing sensed his presence and turned towards him….before all running up to him and jumping him, even the odd panther or tiger joined in the massive animal dog pile, which funny enough, the dogs were sitting on.

Naruto was laughing as he was nuzzled relentlessly by the creatures within his old clearing.

Releasing some of his own nature chakra, naruto watched from below as all the animals slowly got off him and lay around him, enjoying the chakra he was producing.

Closing his eyes, naruto thought that he could wait a day or two before going to konoha…

"Well naruto….seems like you had grown…"

Naruto snapped his eyes wide open, before jumping up, indecently waking the animals around him up, and moving them into attack mode, only for naruto to drop his guard as he saw who exactly spoke….

Hashirama senju, tobirama senju and his father minato namikaze stood in the clearing, in an astral type form, each wearing smiles upon their faces.

Naruto walked towards them and….punched the fourth hokage's face, which, funny enough, actually made the hokage fly backwards a few miles, give or take.

Hashirama and tobirama opened their mouths in shock for a moment…before hashirama broke off into a loud laugh with tobirama giving off a small grunt, hiding his own laughter at the scene.

A few seconds later, minato reappeared in the clearing, having a massive black and blue bruise on his astral forms face, which also had the hokage's right eye twitching relentlessly.

Naruto grinned slightly at his father's face, before bringing all the hokage in a massive hug, causing them to have a massive pain run through their astral backs, which was shown on their faces as they were frozen in pain…until naruto dropped them and rubbed the back of his head slightly.

"Hahaha, sorry, I kind don't know my own strength anymore…" said naruto, still rubbing his head in embarrassment.

Hashirama and tobirama waved it off, ignoring the cells in their astral back committing suicide because of the previous pain.

Minato however punched naruto in the face…only to hold his hand while shouting a few words that would make tayuya blush.

Soon this was finished when a tiger nudged naruto's leg.

Looking down, naruto scratched the tiger's ear, causing it to give a small happy roar, and left to his position in the clearing, along with the other animals.

Naruto turned back towards the hokage's, wondering how exactly they were here and talking, however he was cut off from a massive explosion erupting a few kilometers away from him.

Turning his head around, naruto watched with wide eyes as a MASSIVE dust cloud raced towards him and his clearing, the kages themselves were worried as they didn't know if naruto could survive through that, after all he was ONLY human after all…

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he threw out his hand towards the dust cloud.

The kages watching in shock as the entire dust cloud disappeared faster than both Tobirama's and minato's hiraishin's.

Naruto continued looking towards the location the dust cloud occurred…and widened his eyes as he felt a massive chunk of chakra signatures disappear off his sensor range.

Turning his head back towards the kages, naruto gave them a small 'sorry' type smile, before moving towards konoha, not noticing that his previous senjutsu chakra staying in that clearing and self-sustaining itself.

(Konoha….crater)

When naruto landed outside of konoha, he widened his eyes…konoha was nothing more than a massive hole in the ground….

Naruto moved his head around as he looked at the destroyed houses pushed together on the outskirts of what used to be konoha.

Naruto then looked towards the sky, seeing a single man with multiple piercings along his body.

But what caught naruto's attention wasn't his hair colour or face….but his eyes…

"The rinnegan…" naruto mumbled, before hardening his features.

Raising his cloth to cover his mouth and head, naruto super charged his legs and jumped towards the man in the sky.

For pain it was a good, but unsuccessful day, first, he attempts to find the kyuubi jinchuuriki in the entire elemental nations, however that didn't work, so he decided to attack the kyuubi jinchuuriki's previous home, intent of drawing him out, but once again that proved fruitless as the kyuubi jinchuuriki hadn't appeared, on the plus side though, he was a step closer to bringing peace through pain….

SMASH

Naruto shoved his fist into the man's face, smashing him towards the ground at supersonic speeds, causing him to create a smaller crater inside of the large one.

Using his wind enhanced senjutsu chakra, naruto dived towards the downed body; only to find out he went to fast once more as he himself slammed through the ground, and through the body.

Jumping out of the even deeper crater he had created, naruto watched as five other people appeared, each baring the resemblance towards the man he just killed via super speed dive bomb.

But what shocked naruto out was the fact each held the rinnegan, which should not be possible at all.

Naruto watched as the only girl in the group slammed her hand onto the floor, summoning three massive beast's which also held rinnegan eyes within their own eye sockets.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, naruto slammed his own hand onto the floor…

POOF

POOF

POOF

Naruto looked behind him and smiled a bit.

Behind naruto stood three different beasts….

Tiara, the raven boss summons.

Amira, the tiger boss summons.

And finally, this one scared each and every person within the vicinity….kyuubi, the fox boss summon.

Naruto smiled at the beasts, before turning back towards the five…six people he was fighting, seems like one of the rinnegan holders used the revival technique to resurrect the other one he just killed.

Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed as he appeared in front of the group of rinnegan wielders.

Throwing a knee out, naruto smashed the long haired orange man's jaw…which ended up with the man's head being ripped off from his neck, and being sent into the sky, where it disappeared from everyone's vision.

Spinning around, naruto positioned his body into a helicopter spin, taking out two more orange haired people, the one that was bold and the one that had his piercings in a shape of a triangle, which both snapped their necks, but also sent their body's flying away.

Jumping out of his position, naruto quickly aimed his sights towards the only female in rinnegan holder.

Dashing towards her, naruto grabbed both her arms and moved them out wide…before forcing her arms to penetrate her own body, once naruto did that, he ripped the body in to two, before infusing fire chakra into her, burning her body into nothingness.

Suddenly, naruto felt a slight and minor drain on his chakra, before it went away, turning his head around slightly, naruto came upon the sight of one of the rinnegan holders with his hand out, however the disturbing part was the fact that he was nothing but bones, the piercings giving the only hint that he was a rinnegan user, as the eyes themselves also disappeared somehow.

Turning his head around once more, naruto came upon a sight of a fist only mere inches away from his face, however, much to the shock of the rinnegan wielder that was as far as his fist could go, before being frozen in place.

Naruto grinned at the final rinnegan wielder, before moving his hand towards the rinnegan wielders throat.

The survivors from the konoha attack watched with waited breath as their savior was about to end the final person in that small group that destroyed their entire village.

SLINK

The entire clearing went silent as they looked towards naruto, who now had a massive scythe sticking out of his chest…this silence was cut off from laughter of the scythes wielder.

"HAHA FUCKER PAYBACK FOR SENDING US TO KUMO!" shouted hidan as he dig's his scythe into naruto more.

The people of konoha widened their eyes in fear as they watched three more people with similar cloaks appear, surrounding their attempted hero.

However, within the surviving crowd there was a single pair of eyes that held more fear than anyone else there.

Naruto looked towards the three new enemies'; there was the two who had attempted to capture yugito, and a blue haired woman with amber eyes.

Soon the man with orange hair released his hand from its frozen confinement, before looking towards Naruto, who moved his head down to cover his eyes.

"Naruto uzumaki…with your death and the kyuubi's capture, I will be one more step closer to creating peace….time to die." Spoke the man, as he sent his own hand towards Naruto's down head…

Only to recoil his hand in shock, as the Naruto in front of them vanished, as if he was only an illusion. He wasn't the only one shocked however, as his comrades were also frozen in shock, along with the battle viewers.

Soon the sky above them darkened with lightning attacking the crater randomly and rain pouring down heavily.

"You know….you and your friends are very slow." behind the orange haired man said a voice.

The man quickly turned his head slightly, his rinnegan glowing as he turned his head, however, due to turning his head, he missed what happened in front of him in the last three seconds.

Naruto had incinerated hidan, indirectly killing the immortal. He had also sent kakazu into a dimension that ripped cells apart and konan? She was being held by Naruto via the throat.

Naruto yawned into his hand as he watched the orange haired man look for him, his yawn getting the man's attention.

For some reason, Naruto could see a massive surge of fear pass through the man's

Eyes as he watched Naruto hold his partner.

However, that soon ended when the being in Naruto's hand turned into paper and disappeared, causing Naruto to have a question mark appear over his head, before he shrugged, not noticing that he was just pierced by the orange haired man.

Looking down towards his chest, Naruto saw five black rods sticking out his chest, causing him to tilt his head slightly before pulling them all out, but not before remembering a certain chakra signature that was only a few kilometres away from konoha.

When the man saw Naruto pull out the black rods without a flinch, he got slightly worried…until he was blown to bits the next second, by Naruto via pure chakra bomb to the face.

Naruto gave out a slight sigh the next moment. He was still having trouble controlling his new strength and speed, which is why it took him forever to finish that fight.

Closing his eyes, Naruto sent out a silent sigh, before throwing his hand up towards the sky.

**SEALING JUTSU: REVERSE OF THE MAELSTROM**

Soon, the people of konoha watched as their bodies went backwards.

People watched as people who had died came back to life, with their bodies also moving backwards, as if the next movement they did never happened.

However, during the sealing, Naruto kept a specific eye on one signature as it went backwards through time.

Soon, konoha stood as if it hadn't been attacked…which technically, due to Naruto's seal that allows him to reverse time in a specific area along with what gets reversed, the village technically didn't get attacked by Akatsuki.

Before anyone could get to Naruto however, he disappeared in the wind, causing some people to widen their eyes, as they hadn't seen Naruto just fight the invaders just then.

(Clearing)

Naruto stood on the lake that connected to his waterfall where the previous kage were, he felt the signature behind the water fall with someone else…this made him harden his eyes as he walked towards the waterfall….

What greet him next froze him completely….

There stood kushina, wearing the same cloths as before she left, holding a face of shock and….slight happiness…

Along with a little girl with long red hair and two whisker marks adoring her face….

Along with two baby blue eyes…

The next words that Naruto heard brought him a tear to his left eye.

The little girl who stood next to kushina smiled a very big smile and looked up to him.

"Are you my dada?"

**BOOOOOOOM THERE YOU GO! The secret "companion" of kushina's! Good right? Well anyway, I just hit 200,000 views….so thank you all so much, sorry if I didn't do as good as I usually do, I just got back from work and now I have school….im crying on the inside…well anyway thank you all for giving me 200,000 views, it's amazing. Thank you all and good night (it night where I am sooo yea…)**


	31. Chapter 31

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

**Previously, on Naruto uzumaki the rising ninja…**

_What greet him next froze him completely…._

_There stood kushina, wearing the same cloths as before she left, holding a face of shock and….slight happiness…_

_Along with a little girl with long red hair and two whisker marks adoring her face…._

_Along with two baby blue eyes…_

_The next words that Naruto heard brought him a tear to his left eye._

_The little girl who stood next to kushina smiled a very big smile and looked up to him._

"_Are you my dada?"_

**Now**

Naruto took a single step back, before falling on his ass.

He stared up at the small girl who looked around two-three years old for a few seconds, with tears spilling out of his eyes as he watched the little girl walk up to him…

Before slapping his face and giggling a little bit.

Naruto watched as the girl who just bitch slapped him, walked right back to kushina and wrapped her tiny arms around her left leg and giving kushina the doggy eyes of death….well that's what he would call them…

"Mummy, is he dada? He has blond hair like you told me, and he's got whisker marks like me too!" shouted the excited little girl as she bounced up and down.

Meanwhile Naruto raised an eyebrow, before trying to find his face mask, which had been pulled down without him even realising it.

Looking back up, Naruto looked towards kushina….who looked like she had just won the lotto.

Standing up, Naruto walked towards the pair with an even face as he stood in front of the two women, waiting for an explanation from kushina, no matter how much it hurt him seeing her.

Kushina looked at him for a bit…before jumping him, forgetting that the little girl was clinging to her leg, which made the little girl join in on the glomping indirectly.

Naruto fell to the floor while wrapping his arms around both women, making sure that they didn't hit the floor as they fell.

Naruto's anger diminished like a flame without oxygen as he pulled both woman closer to him as he rubbed his cheek on the grown of kushina's head.

Both Naruto and kushina were happily holding each other….that was soon stopped with the little three year old waving her hands in the air as she was struggling to breathe, before she punched Naruto where the sun don't shine.

The next few moments had Naruto holding his crotch as he rolled on the floor. Super durability and healing didn't stop the feeling of pain what so ever.

"Mito! You don't hit people there! Only perverts, which is 95% of the entire male species!" said kushina as she rubbed the now named "mito's" head with a smile tugging her lips.

Mito simply grinned slightly, with eyes shining with a gleam within them.

Naruto then stood up, now healed from his intense pain of being attacked by a three year old.

Looking at kushina, Naruto asked a question that had haunted him for years.

"Why…." Naruto asked, making kushina turn her head slightly away from him.

"how would you feel finding out that not only did you have passionate sex with your son in a different life….but also get pregnant from him as well…it also didn't help that I thought I was completely kushina uzumaki, Naruto uzumaki's mother…." Muttered kushina, before giving off a slight smile…

"Ha, you know the funniest part? If it wasn't for the previous hokage's appearing outside the waterfall, I would still think that I was your mother and I would have never let you meet your daughter due to the grief I had felt when my memories returned."

Naruto widened his eyes, when he looks at it from that view…he actually couldn't imagine a scenario with him in it, it was that bad it was impossible for him to think it at all.

Moving forwards, Naruto wrapped his arms around kushina, holding her close as he felt her tears through his shinobi outfit. Naruto mumbled his sorry into kushina's ears as he rubbed her long red hair and back, this touching scene was ruined however when a large squeal pierced through the room.

"You're really my Tou-san!" shouted Mito as her spear tackled Naruto, causing him to let go of kushina and hold Mito as she latched onto his chest.

Naruto smiled as he held the little girl close to him, before looking up to kushina, who had wiped a tear out of her eye while smiling at him.

"…I won't ever leave you alone anymore…I promise as Naruto uzumaki senju, I will forever protect you and love you both that are my promise of a life time….Dattebayo!"

**There you have it people, the true Naruto x kushina pairing finally kicks off. So now, kushina will be with Naruto a lot, along with the now dubbed "Mito" so enjoy people.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok people, back to making 2500+ chapters, good right? Well anyway, I added another vote option to the poll, and that is setting that caught my interest, it's a setting where Naruto is the only male who can use chakra in a world full of kunoichi, so yeah another option, later people and enjoy the story! Ok I also just noticed after a review that my text got mixed up, stupid computer, I just fixed it now so sorry about that people.**

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

**Previously, on Naruto uzumaki the rising ninja…**

"_You're really my Tou-san!" shouted Mito as her spear tackled Naruto, causing him to let go of kushina and hold Mito as she latched onto his chest._

_Naruto smiled as he held the little girl close to him, before looking up to kushina, who had wiped a tear out of her eye while smiling at him._

"…_I won't ever leave you alone anymore…I promise as Naruto uzumaki senju, I will forever protect you and love you both, that's my promises of a life time….Dattebayo!"_

**Now**

Kushina woke up the next day in bed with little Mito, rubbing her eye a little as she walked out of the outside of the second story room and walked down the stairs.

Shen then walked into the kitchen/lounge, however, when kushina entered the kitchen/lounge room, kushina widened her eyes as she looked at a large amount of food that was neatly spread all across the long brown table in the centre of the room.

Walking closer towards the brown table, she got her first whiff of the food….she was tearing in joy at the amazing smell….and that was the food that wasn't ramen.

"I see that you like me cooking"

Kushina widened her eyes and quickly spun around, only to freeze in shock as Naruto stood against the patio door with his arms crossed and a slight grin on his face.

At that moment, kushina remembered what had happened yesterday and grew a big smile, before she charged at Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist with as much force one kushina uzumaki could create….which would kill any other person.

Naruto smile grew a bit more, before releasing a sigh, causing kushina to look up towards Naruto's face, only to see a slightly stern look, causing her to worry that something was wrong, and not knowing exactly what it was, made it that much worse for her.

Naruto looked at kushina for a bit, before speaking an even tone.

"what did you mean….about the previous hokage appearing by the waterfall…I know I hadn't seen them disappear after I left to fight the orange haired puppet and the rest of his crew, so how did you meet the kage, even better….what did you mean that you weren't my mother…." Asked Naruto solemnly as he looked at kushina's eyes, only to flinch slightly as kushina hugged more….and more….and more…..

SNAP

Kushina instantly let go of Naruto after hearing a snap. Expecting Naruto to be on the floor shouting in pain, kushina widened her eyes to see Naruto standing still and not showing any bit of discomfort what so ever, while still holding the solemn expression upon his face.

Kushina lowered her head slightly as she gave a sigh, before looking up towards Naruto, with a serious expression showing through her eyes.

"If you really want to know….then ok…so, it starts off like this."

_(Flashback)_

_Kushina widened her eyes as she held onto Mito as Naruto dispersed the massive dust cloud heading towards their current location, before watching Naruto disappear towards the dust clouds original position._

_The three kage looked towards the direction Naruto had gone before hashirama twitched slightly._

"_You two, come out now." Hashirama said as he turned his head slightly, along with minato and tobirama._

_Kushina widened her eyes as she saw minato, holding Mito to her chest, she dashed as fast as she could towards minato and tried to bury herself within his chest….only to faze right through for some reason._

_When minato saw kushina, a teenage one, ran through the bush towards him, and then she also just fazed through him when Naruto was able to punch him in the face also confused him._

_Hashirama looked at minato for a second with a raised eye brow, before questioning the fourth hokage._

"_Who is she minato?"_

_Tobirama also looked interested in the topic as he to saw the expression minato held when the woman had appeared._

_Minato looked at kushina, who had taken to staring at both him and the other kages, and released a sigh._

"_She looks like kushina uzumaki…my wife and Naruto's mother…"_

_The two kage widened their eyes slightly at that piece of information, before nodding. However, minato continued._

"_however….she isn't kushina uzumaki, well my kushina, she's a reincarnation of her, so while she looks like my kushina, she's technically a whole different person, well physically anyway, with the shi na megami pushing both my and kushina's memories into our body's, and well, since I'm still "dead" nothing happened to me, however kushina's reincarnation was apparently alive if the expression on kushina's face gives anything off….so technically, that is kushina uzumaki, just with a second chance at life."_

_(Flashback end)_

"After discovering that, I immediately left with Mito within my arms….it was weird dattebane! Being told that I'm still kushina uzumaki, only reborn! Hell if it wasn't for the, what's it called? Shi no megami, I would could of/ would of, been a completely different person!" said kushina as her serious expression was lost mid-story.

When kushina stopped her rant, and didn't hear anything else, she looked for Naruto, only to find him and Mito eating, well Naruto trying to feed Mito, while she ran around the table full of food.

"Get back here squirt!"

Mito turned back to Naruto and mooned him….causing Naruto to stop in his pursuit.

Naruto stood in shock as his daughter just mooned him….Before a large amount of twitches appeared on Naruto's forehead.

"MITO!" shouted Naruto as he tried to move forward after her a bit faster….only to disappear from sight completely.

Mito looked around for a moment before looking at her kaa-san with fear within her eyes.

"I made tou-san disappear! Did I make him so angry that he exploded! Or did I shoot a rainbow laser when I mooned him!" asked little Mito hysterically as she moved forwards and backwards at a ridiculously fast pace….before falling over face first…..

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" that brought out of kushina's inner laughter, not that anyone would know, and instantly picked mito up and started to heal her small nose and give it a little kiss 'to make it better'….hey, even three year old prodigy's are still three year olds, just with a lot more going for them!

"mito-chan, kaa-san will make it all better" spoke kushina as she rocked the little child to sleep, only for her to wake up when a very loud 'thud' was heard outside.

When kushina and mito walked outside, with kushina still holding little mito, only in a piggy back position now, both red-heads came upon a sight of a large Naruto imprint next to the waterfall that was only a few metres away from their home.

"Stupid power up….three years of hard work in skills….and it's all gone! How can I do any battle fuinjutsu if I run past the opponent too fast! Hell how can I use my taijutsu if I can just tap someone and send them miles away!" muttered Naruto as he climbed out of his indent in the rocky surface…only to fall back in as the stone that he was holding onto crumbled under his strength, causing him to crawl out with minimum strength….that would make guy green with envy.

As soon as Naruto got out of the rock, he saw both kushina and Mito laughing while pointing a finger at him, causing him to twitch his eyebrow once again.

"Not even a full 24 hours and I'm being laughed at by my own….girlfriend/wife/mother reincarnation and my daughter" mumbled Naruto with his head down and a cloud growing above his head, pummelling him with rain, only increasing both kushina and mito laughter, which indirectly started to make the small cloud grow until it was larger than Naruto's entire body….which along with rain, started to shoot small lightning bolts at Naruto, who started to dodge them like they were actually 'real'. This went on for the next few minutes with animals appearing in the clearing and joining in the laughter with kushina and Mito. When it ended, Naruto was soaked to the bone, even with his ninja outfit on, his entire form was drizzled with water…along with an odd spark of lightning traveling thorough his hair.

Suddenly, the sound of ruffles in the bushes caught Naruto's attention. Sending out his chakra, Naruto sensed hundreds of chakra signatures surrounding the area…however there was a single signature that caught Naruto's attention. And if he was right about the signature, he was sure that there would be a fight in the coming seconds.

"kushina, mito stand behind me" said Naruto as he turned his head slightly, making eye contact with kushina, who nodded back to Naruto with seriousness, kushina leaped towards Naruto and stood back to back with him.

"So….you have returned….well it was time konoha got their jinchuuriki back….and oh? What's this…a child who looks like you and….is that kushina uzumaki…the fourths wife..." spoke a man who walked out into the clearing, ignoring the multiple animals that stared at him.

Danzo looked at Naruto with a single eye that showed no emotion what so ever.

Naruto grinned slightly as he remembered his last encounter with the old man…and because of that he knew that he needed to get kushina and mito out of the area and, if possible, call for other shinobi to see that he was innocent for his 'crime' a few years ago.

"Oh danzo….how's the missing eye going for you? I made sure that you couldn't get the eye that I ripped out of your socket, trust me, what I did with it would make you furious, hey! Is that another wrinkle I see on your face? Man you're getting old…can you do me a favour and just die of old age now?" asked Naruto as a fuinjutsu seal appeared on kushina's back, not that she was aware of it.

Danzo narrowed his eye….before tapping his cane, causing hundreds of root shinobi to appear around the clearing, indirectly causing the animals around Naruto and the clearing to start growling, before they suddenly left…

Danzo saw what had happened and narrowed his eye further; Like Naruto uzumaki could indeed use genjutsu…interesting.

"now Naruto…you have two choices…pledge your alliance to me and become my personal jinchuuriki via multiple seals….or I kill you, the woman and the little girl…actually…I could possibly remake the uzumaki clan with those two, think of it…my own personal uzumaki root shinobi….well what's your choice uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto eyes hardened when he heard what danzo had said….

Finishing his seal, Naruto looked at danzo and mouthed two words…

"_Fuck you"_

In a span of a second, both kushina and Mito had disappeared in a flash of red, causing a few root shinobi to cover their eyes…

Thud….Thud….Thud….Thud….

Multiple thuds ran through the clearing as the blinded root shinobi died via neck snap.

Naruto stood back in his original position, as if he hadn't just snapped four shinobi's head in a span of a microsecond.

Danzo narrowed his eye even further, making it look as if there his eye was closed…

"root…..kill him" said danzo as he raised up the bandages on the right side of his face, showing another sharingan eye in its place, however, this one only had three tomoe's within it and no other pattern.

At the order of danzo, many root anbu charged towards Naruto, who had simply got into a fighting position with his left arm slightly forward with his right arm slightly behind it and his knees bent while on the balls of his toes.

Naruto watched as the anbu came at him at a slow speed. Sure he could see where he was going with his speed, but it was his reaction time that cost him, just as he thinks to move, he needs to re-think it because he was slightly past the point of turning, so while his speed and eyesight matched, his ability to react to his speed ruined his chance to use it properly.

Catching the right fist of one of the anbu with his left hand, Naruto reached out and gripped the anbu's forearm with his right hand, before spinning him around at break-neck speeds, ripping the arm off the anbu after the second 360 rotation, which had killed twelve other shinobi including the dude whose arm just got ripped off.

Naruto then jumped up as a root shinobi threw twenty shuriken his old position. Looking around, Naruto spun mid-air, dodging the two shinobi who did a mid-air sweep kick, before throwing his own legs out and kicking both shinobi in the back as they flew past Naruto after the missed attack.

Landing on the ground, Naruto twisted his body so that a shinobi could fly over him, before gripping the offending root anbu by the ankle and crushed it, before sending the shinobi towards a group of root shinobi going through handsigns near the edge of the clearing.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Naruto watched as the anbu he just threw exploded with lightning surging out of him, and incinerating the group of root at the forest edge, looks like his elemental maelstrom was really a success.

Turning around, Naruto gripped two more root who attempted to give a surprise attack to Naruto, only to have both their necks snapped within his hands and sent sailing towards their comrades, crushing most of the groups ribs as the now dead root members were sent sailing at extreme speeds.

Spinning around in 360 degree's, Naruto watched as he sent wind chakra out, slicing forty or so shinobi in the attack

Stopping his spin, Naruto threw his right hand into the ground, causing all but his own patch of earth to become a thick mud pile, dragging the rest of the root shinobi into the mud, where they then got sucked up as if they were in quick sand.

Looking around, Naruto watched as only three people stood alive, danzo and two other root officers.

Danzo looked at the clearing that Naruto had slaughtered his men…he hadn't expected the jinchuuriki to be this strong…but it was probably the demons power within him, and he had TWO sources of which could control the demon within the boy.

"Torune, Fuu, I need you to get me a few control seals from the base under-" danzo was cut off from his sentence when he heard two thuds from behind him.

Turning his head, he saw the incinerating bodies of Torune and Fuu, barely recognisable due to the damage their skin was currently going through.

Danzo was disappointed…his two apparently "best" men got killed within a moment…he was wrong to think that they would be strong enough to be a decent meat shield for him.

"Well danzo….what happened to your hundred men a few minutes ago? Seems to me they all were dying to fall for you…well now that I look at it, you sure like picking men to be your

, I don't even see one woman in the group…seems to me you liked your men quite well." Naruto said as he leaned against a tree across from danzo, acting like he hadn't just killed over 100 men in the span of a few minutes.

Danzo didn't show Naruto any emotion, only removing the piece of clothing that held his "injured" arm.

Naruto was wildly waving his arms when he saw danzo do that.

I knew it! You do get off from young men! Your like orochipedo, just only instead of liking kids, you like younger men!" said Naruto, causing danzo to remove his bandages from his arms…showing multiple sharingan inside a whitish arm that was connected to danzo's shoulder.

"Uzumaki Naruto….i know that what you shown now wasn't your true strength…after all, the kyuubi's power was said to be limitless, however, without it, your own skill should only be that of a Chunin, after all, you were a failure, even when you were a "special anbu"." Danzo said, causing Naruto to twitch his right eye slightly.

'With people assuming that I'm using kyuubi's chakra to up my strength?' thought Naruto as he got into his fighting position, ready to do battle.

"Well danzo…keep this entertaining for me!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok, so sorry about the wait, I was caught up between work, being lazy and school exams for year 11 ATAR….I want to cry sooo much because of it….no seriously I cried at one point for how much crap I gotta remember in three-four weeks….but alas! I shall give my fans/viewers, something to read during my reign of pain! I will try to get at least one chapter every one-two-three days, so don't worry people narutonega will supply!**

**Any-who, time for the story, oh before I forget….again, I added another choice to the poll, this choice is a story where Naruto is the only male to have chakra, and no, he won't have any bloodlines or "super" abilities, just a strong Naruto uzumaki, surviving the cruel world of kunoichi's and looking badass while doing it, there will probably the same amount of lemons I planned to do in Highschool DxD crossover, at the later chapters, since it would be only Naruto interacting with woman, and the odd male who gives him survival lessons or something.**

**Sooo yea there's that, any-who, time for the next chapter people! **

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

**Previously, on Naruto uzumaki the rising ninja…**

_I knew it! You do get off from young men! Your like orochipedo, just only instead of liking kids, you like younger men!" said Naruto, causing danzo to remove his bandages from his arms…showing multiple sharingan inside a whitish arm that was connected to danzo's shoulder._

"_Uzumaki Naruto….I know that what you shown now wasn't your true strength…after all, the kyuubi's power was said to be limitless, however, without it, your own skill should only be that of a Chunin, after all, you were a failure, even when you were a "special anbu"." Danzo said, causing Naruto to twitch his right eye slightly._

'_With people assuming that I'm using kyuubi's chakra to up my strength?' thought Naruto as he got into his fighting position, ready to do battle._

"_Well danzo…keep this entertaining for me!"_

**Now**

Naruto moved his body towards danzo, intent to engage the man who had single handily forced him out of konoha.

However, as soon as Naruto took his first step, he knew that something was wrong….that or the fact he was on the opposite side of the clearing, with danzo moving his head around like a lunatic, trying to find him, however, soon one of the sharingan in his arm spotted him, causing danzo to whirl around, facing Naruto as he used the tree to his left to balance himself after the over speed.

Danzo took notice of it immediately after seeing Naruto attempt to move once again, only to appear in a different location within a span of a Nano-second, which his sharingan could not follow, slightly making the man worry, if the slight thinning of his eyes and mouth gave off the hint.

"Naruto uzumaki….seems the kyuubi's power is too much for you after all….it doesn't matter if you are incredibly fast, without control you a simply…." With that, danzo disappeared in a shunshin, appearing behind Naruto, who had backpelled away from the slowly appearing danzo, well, slow to him.

Danzo watched as Naruto moved much slower this time, however as soon as it looked like Naruto got his speed under control, he disappeared once more, appearing on the east side of the clearing.

Danzo pulled out a few shuriken from his coat that had previously held his "injured arm", and had infused the shuriken with wind chakra as he sent the blades towards Naruto, who had gotten his arm stuck in-between a tree he accidently put too much weight on.

Naruto watched as the wind chakra that had come from danzo make a larger spinning circle surrounding the shuriken as they sailed towards him, deciding to move ASAP, Naruto yanked the tree out from the ground and infused earth chakra into it, before placing it in front of himself.

Danzo watched with a narrowed set of eyes as his wind shuriken cut deeply into the half-assed earth/tree defence, however, danzo had to give a slight smirk when he saw Naruto finally wedge the tree off, showing a cut upon his left elbow.

"Seems that even with the kyuubi you are nothing but a disappointment, it now seems that your battle with pein was nothing but a fluke." Danzo said as he watched Naruto dash towards him, slowly getting slower before he was only about a high jonin in speed.

Naruto widened his eyes as he felt his body become heavy….really….really…heavy.

As he reached danzo, Naruto moved his right hand into a punch, however, with danzo's multiple implanted sharingan eyes, along with the one in his right eye socket, he was able to predict Naruto's movement, and act accordantly, but there was still a little strain in danzo's movement as he dodged or blocked Naruto's strikes.

Throwing his left knee up, danzo felt his knee hitting Naruto's stomach….and felt his knee crack from the impact between his knee and Naruto's stomach.

Danzo grit his teeth as he shunshin'd away, only to have his head sliced cleanly off by a clone hidden in the bushes.

There was silence throughout the entire clearing….causing Naruto to become more away, until he felt a set of memories enter his head.

Turning his head around back to where his clone was, Naruto watched as the lower body of danzo appear in a form of illusion.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked towards danzo's multiple eyes, that had ran through his entire pail white arm.

Noticing a single eye shut within his arm, Naruto narrowed his eyes further, before grunting out what danzo was doing.

"So…Izanagi huh? The ability to make illusion reality for a few seconds, a watered down rinnegan technique if you will."

Danzo narrowed his eyes, including the ones that ran along his arm.

"So it seems that you know of the technique Izanagi…how, it was an uchiha secret technique." Danzo asked as he watched Naruto from the other side of the clearing.

Naruto simply gave out a grunt, before asking his own question.

"How did you know of it?"

Danzo simply smirked as he heard that remark, before once again wiping the emotions off his face near instantly.

"So true-"

Danzo hadn't had the time to react as he was sliced into two parts, which slowly slid from each other and fell onto the ground….

Before the copse of danzo disappeared and reappeared right behind him, acting as if he hadn't just been dismembered a few moments ago.

Danzo looked towards Naruto for a few more moments….before pulling out two more shuriken, one in each hand as he charged up wind chakra within the two spinning shuriken that now floated above danzo's palms.

Naruto watched as the two speeding wind shurikens flew towards him, seeing them in slow motion, Naruto moved his legs….Only to widen his eyes when he felt himself move…..only enough to get his arms out of the way, causing one of the massive wind shuriken to slice a good chunk of his waist.

"GAHHHH!" shouted Naruto, as he fell down onto the floor, holding his side as blood pooled out from him.

Danzo, seeing that Naruto was bleeding out, walked up to the screaming body of Naruto uzumaki.

Holding his hand out, the one without the multiple sharingan infesting it, soon seal markings painted themselves on the edge of his fingertips.

"Now the kyuubi's power will be put into real use…not a waste that you used it for…" spoke danzo as he lowered his glowing hand down towards Naruto….

"Idiot…"

THWIP

Danzo stumbled backwards, only to see something attached to his hand….

Blue web….

Naruto stood up grinning, web-line coming out of his wrists.

"Well…who knew the "war hawk of konoha" ….was an idiot." Naruto said as he ran his lighting chakra through his webbing, shocking danzo's entire body, also indirectly blowing out all the sharingan within his eyes and head.

Danzo dropped to the ground, attempting to move his webbed hand up to his once again missing eye, only to feel it being pulled up.

SNAP

Danzo coughed out blood through his mouth as an earth shattering punch hit him in the stomach, before having his webbed hand and the connecting web wrapped around his neck.

Naruto looked at danzo as he wrapped a silk web around the man's throat, he had gotten the ideas of using "chakra webbing" during his training trip, but, he had no real use for it…apart from surprise attacks.

Kicking the back of danzo's legs, Naruto forced the man down on his stomach before placing a single foot on the man's spine.

"Danzo, danzo, danzo….even with that many sharingan you were so blind to my actions. How you didn't remember that I could dodge nearly anything, even when having a restriction seal placed upon me, and then the injury…I heal a lot more faster than anyone alive, so I must say…you were disappointing." Spoke Naruto as he held the web-line that connected him to danzo….before pulling it up and snapping the man's neck.

Naruto looked towards the bushes as they were pushed aside, showing the fifth hokage, tsunade senju.

Naruto looked at tsunade with a serious face for a few minutes, before a grin ran along his face.

"Operation "ground hawk" achieved baa-chan, also, as you can see….I definitely gotten better." Said Naruto as he let go of the web-line and walked towards tsunade.

Tsunade herself gave off a small smile, tears pooling down her face as she hugged him, which he returned.

"Baka….don't request anymore covert missions ok….now when we finish hugging, I will announce your mission to the public, along with giving you a few weeks to rest."

Naruto smiled slightly as he hugged tsunade tighter against himself.

"Sure baa-chan, whatever you say."

**Ok sooo good ending? I wanted to mix it up a bit with the webbing and tsunade thing, hope it was somewhat good, soz I didn't make the chapter a bit longer, but I'm running on fumes now, work does actually factor a large amount of the reason why I can't write as much as I used to, so yeah.**

**Also people, give me feedback k, I like reading all your thoughts and the like, I find them interesting and can usually give me something to think about when I just can't sleep, so yea thanks people, I'll try get the next chapter up in a few days, later!**


	34. Chapter 34

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu**: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)

Don't own Naruto

**Previously, on Naruto uzumaki the rising ninja…**

_Naruto looked at tsunade with a serious face for a few minutes, before a grin ran along his face._

"_Operation "ground hawk" achieved baa-chan, also, as you can see….I definitely gotten better." Said Naruto as he let go of the web-line and walked towards tsunade._

_Tsunade herself gave off a small smile, tears pooling down her face as she hugged him, which he returned._

"_Baka….don't request anymore covert missions ok….now when we finish hugging, I will announce your mission to the public, along with giving you a few weeks to rest."_

_Naruto smiled slightly as he hugged tsunade tighter against himself._

"_Sure baa-chan, whatever you say."_

**Now**

"Did you hear? Naruto uzumaki was under a super-secret mission and had to be cast out to achieve his mission! Who would believe that! It's like if itachi uchiha killed all his clan for a mission similar to Naruto's, but that can't be possibly right anyway." Spoke a civilian loudly while sitting in a small café.

The other three people there nodded their heads and agreed. Naruto uzumaki….the loudmouth dead-last was their hero, who would believe that!

A man placed his jaw in his right palm as he looked outside towards the street that passed the café.

"it's really something isn't it….the story of Naruto uzumaki, treated as a demon by use….but is the ultimate saviour in our time of need….he truly deserved more from use when he was a kid…" the man spoke, gaining multiple supportive nods from the others.

Unknown to them, the rest of the staff and customers were listening into the conversation, adding their own input to their groups as they listened to how people felt about Naruto uzumaki, well after the whole speech from tsunade stating his mission details and how it was required of him to be "banished" and placed as a missing Nin. He truly did more than what was required of him, including turning back time and fixing their village, oh the weeks of manual labour they avoided!

The man, that had his jaw resting on top of his palm, let out a small, but happy, sigh as he looked up at the sky.

"Wonder where he is now…"

(With Naruto)

Naruto was calmly sitting on top of his father's hokage head, collecting nature chakra for the simple joy of it.

Within a span of a few hours, he had been known as both the demon brat, the hero, the saviour and the next "kami no shinobi" for taking down four members of Akatsuki within a few minutes, and for killing danzo the war hawk and his private army….

But the best title he gained?

Father…..

Naruto opened his eyes, showing cerulean blue eyes as he looked out over the village, his village, his home…and let out a smile as he watched people get alone with their day.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a pulse of chakra at the front gates, which meant there was something going down there.

Standing up, Naruto lent forward a bit….before jumping straight off his father's statue's head, sending himself towards the front gate.

(Front gate)

Kotetsu and izumo were glaring at the three shinobi in front of them. Just a few minutes ago did these three shinobi appear, and they had instantly started a drama when they DEMANDED that they, him and izumo, should get the hokage as they were in a hurry.

Although kotetsu was focusing, he could see that izumo wasn't, as he was staring at the blond haired woman with BIG breasts, and he was talking tsunade size breasts.

One of the other woman there, with spiky red hair, started to pull her blade out from behind her, causing both kotetsu and izumo to grab a kunai out from their pockets, causing the other woman with blond hair to pull out a tanto and man to pull out his own katana's out as well.

"….you do realise I'm holding a blade to your back right?" spoke a voice behind the three members with swords.

When kotetsu saw Naruto standing behind the three shinobi, he let out a sigh….before joining izumo in staring at the blond woman's large breasts with a mix of drool and blood spewing form their faces as they watched the massive lobs rise and fall with each breath the woman did.

The three shinobi with bladed weapons widened their eyes as they felt a blade press against their back, before the red-head one spun around and sliced halfway into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto watched as the three turned towards him, causing izumo and kotetsu to cry slightly as the big breasted woman turned away from them.

The one on the left had blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She also had fair pail skin to go with her blond hair. She also wore a very low-cut outfit which displays her massive cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified flak jacket that covers her stomach only. She also has a tanto strapped horizontally to her lower back.

The one in the middle had long spiky red hair and amber eyes, and was dark-skinned. She wore a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wore like a bandanna while she also had a sword scabbard on her back.

The only man in the group was a dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector along with a Kumogakure flak jacket. The most noticeable thing about him was the sword scabbard on his back, and the lollypop in his mouth.

Naruto looked down towards his shoulder that still had a blade running through it, and then looked back at the shocked red-head.

"You have three seconds exactly to tell me why you need the hokage"

Two of the three kumo shinobi got shocked from his wording, however, their busty blond captain spoke before either of the other two could.

Going into a bow, samui began her explanation.

"Sorry for the rude entry, we are here on behalf of the yondamie raikage. I am samui, team captain of team samui. The red head is karui and the one with white hair is omoi"

Naruto nodded slightly at her explanation, before grabbing the blade of the sword that was still within his arm and yanked it out, causing blood to spray from the wound…for two seconds before it healed before everyone's eyes, naruto then narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked into samui's blue eyes with his own.

"Why exactly do you need to talk to the hokage?"

Samui didn't even flinch…she just had sweat running down behind her neck, causing both karui and omoi to widen their eyes in shock at seeing samui scared, even with her impassive face on.

"We need information about sasuke uchiha; we plan to take him out."

Naruto narrowed his eyes further.

"Why…"

Samui looked back at her comrades…only to see them shaking slightly at naruto's narrowed look. Turning her head around, samui swallowed a bit of saliva that was running down her throat.

"He attacked our village, while he didn't manage to capture the 8-tails jinchuuriki, due to use having two other jinchuuriki in our position; he had cause large amounts of damage through our village."

Naruto kept his eyes narrowed for a few more moments…before giving a sigh and slamming his hand onto the ground.

POOF

When the smoke had cleared the five shinobi there, naruto not included, widened their eyes.

When the smoke finally went away, there sat tsunade in her chair reading a scroll, not noticing a thing in the world.

"Stupid naruto, making me worried about his mission to kill danzo, little bastard even figured out granddad's super healing technique, so bullshit…" tsunade spoke as she continued reading her scroll.

"Ehem" grunted naruto as he watched tsunade put down the scroll, thinking her desk was right in front of her, only to watch as the scroll hit the ground covered in bits of grass.

Blinking a bit, tsunade moved her head around before spotting naruto standing there with a massive grin on his face. Looking where his eyes were pointed, she found three kumo Nin's standing there in shock.

Twitch….

"Hey baa-chan, these guys think that because sasuke attacked their village, WE have to give them every bit of information we have on him and uchiha in general, funny right? They attempt to kidnap what? Two different people from our village, and then on the second try, make us send someone from the clan that they attempted to kidnap to make a breeding stock so that they could get a bloodline, hilarious if I do say so." Naruto spoke with a sarcastic tone, mocking the three kumo shinobi next to him.

The red-head growled at him and attempted to attack him, only to get her fist caught by him.

"Oh look, now they're attacking me because I'm speaking sarcastically, what will they do next? Attempt to send hundreds of woman after me to assassinate me? Then take my corpse to study so that they could gain something?" naruto once again spoke, getting samui to lower her head slightly, soon followed by omoi as they thought about it for a moment, soon karui followed when she realized it as well.

Tsunade got off her seat and stood up. Walking towards the squad of three, she asked what they wanted; ignoring the fact that naruto could randomly summon her somehow.

Samui simply held out a letter towards her, trying desperately not to look into the eyes of naruto uzumaki as she looked at the hokage.

Tsunade opened the scroll for a moment….before she turned the scroll towards naruto, who also read it….safe to say, naruto was cracking up over a tree a few meters away from tsunade's position.

Tsunade let herself giggle a bit as well when she read the message.

"So what you're saying is….that your kage wants to hold a five kage summit…for the Akatsuki…after…hahaha…after getting attacked…oh my god! Hahahahah…and yet….we had…hahaha…been….begging for….ohhh my ribs….the entire elemental nations….to help deal with….hahaha….Akatsuki….and…and…and hahaha…he now…wants us to meet him about it….oh wow…" tsunade spoke as she covered her mouth with a single hand at each moment she laughed at the situation.

Ok, now samui and her team were worried, the hokage just laughed at the raikage, doesn't she know that he's stronger than her? Or that they, kumo, had better shinobi?

Samui spoke up after a few more minutes of laugher, both from naruto and tsunade, who had also joined naruto at laughing against the tree.

"If you do not attend, I think the raikage would be most "displeased" so it is better to just go along with it." Spoke samui.

Naruto, who had finished his laugh, coughed in his hand…before looking at the trio of shinobi with a serious face….a face he held when he slaughtered both pein, no, nagato, if what he remembered from his clones memories, and the rest of the Akatsuki group that had helped nagato's paths during the battle he fought recently.

Turning his head towards tsunade, his eyes softened as he gave a small grin.

"So what's it gonna be baa-chan? I'm not sure you could make the trip, after all your old bones wouldn't help in the land of iron" naruto said happily, getting a few twitches from tsunade, who let out a sigh.

Tsunade looked towards the shinobi and nodded, the three nodded before samui spoke once again.

"Excellent, now where is your private library, we need sasuke uchiha's information and then we will make copies of it for future refere-" she was cut off when naruto sent some KI (killing intent) towards the group.

Naruto looked at the group with a narrowed glare.

"Baa-chan said yes to the kage summit, not information…now gets out of konoha."

The trio looked towards the hokage, expecting her to tell the blond haired man to let them in, only to widen their eyes in shock as she herself pointed towards the forest that ran parallel to the entrance of konoha.

However, before they started to walk away…

"TOU-SAN! BAA-CHAN!" shouted a little girl with red hair as she ran towards both naruto and tsunade.

Naruto gave a massive smile, immediately losing his glare as he threw his arms wide as he expected a hug.

"I LEARNED BAA-CHAN'S super technique watch!" shouted Mito as she got closer with her fist flying…towards naruto's unprotected face.

BOOM

Mito was jumping up and down for getting the super strength technique, with tsunade congratulating her, while naruto….was wedged inside a tree with a tick mark about his head, which was un-seeable as the tree blocked his head and torso from view.

While this was going on, the kumo shinobi secretly snuck past the gate guards, intent of getting information on sasuke uchiha.

"…mito…" spoke naruto, gaining the attention of both tsunade, Mito and the two Chunin gate guards.

Suddenly the tree started to crack as a small, tiny bit of chakra was released from naruto.

CRACK… CRACK… CRACK

"You have three seconds…." Now Mito was turning pail, she quickly grabbed her "baa-Chan's" hand and started to drag her away.

SNAP

"Before I tell your mother and tickle you to obviation!" shouted naruto as he stood up, only for his current smile to increase in size when he heard a "NOOOOOO" coming from within the village…

Naruto looked out towards the village with a smile painted across his face….he then looked down as he shed a single tear….

"I promise….I will bring peace to this world….not to only stop all fights….but to also keep both you and kushina safe….ill fights both heaven and hell to bring that dream into reality…"

With his peace said, naruto started to go home….towards his old training ground…

He didn't see the shi no megami standing behind the tree with a frown on her delicate face…

"Well….seems like I have no choice…..naruto uzumaki…you will be mine…one way or another…."

**(Kyuubi's seal)**

Kyuubi watched from her seal as naruto walked towards his home….

Letting out small smile, she spoke a few words as she watched him walk.

"Naruto uzumaki….seems like kushina's got a little competition now…wonder what I should wear for when he goes to bed?"

**(Outside)**

Naruto looked up for a moment towards the sky…before giving a small shiver.

"Someone is going to make the next few days for me hell"

**Well that's another chapter down people, and look! 2500+ words! I'm amazing aren't I? One and a half hours and I get this chapter, so enjoy people! And don't be afraid to review! It keeps me writing and going!**


	35. naruto: game on preview chapter

**Hey people, so, since I haven't been writing all that much of lately, thank you work and school everyone loves you oh so much, so I decided to write a "preview" chapter for both Naruto with gamer elements and Naruto and Highschool DxD crossover, obviously by the title, this will be the Naruto with gamer elements. Ok so another thing with this one….it will give me a very large headache for trying to get all the skills and points right and the battles right with it, so please give me a "little" not much, just a little bit of slack as it really boggles my head trying to think of how to level Naruto up and all. And for this story, I decided to do something different with other Naruto with gamer element stories, that will be that Naruto can VS other anime/ cartoon characters, and if he wins, he can gain his opponent's skills, a bonus to this, is that I will put a poll up if you want Naruto to gain the power or not, although I might have to deliberately make Naruto ignore the powers he could gain from his opponents as I don't want him uber, uber, uber godlike before he even gets to the shippuden stage or the 4****th**** shinobi world war, however, because of the gamer ability, Naruto WILL get strong at a very fast rate, doesn't mean godlike after a week, but in time before Chunin exam's he will be at a very decently high level.**

**Next on my "little" summary/ information message, Naruto will from now on be in a single pairing or at most a double pairing….well except DxD, I might have him have more or than one because I like most of the girls in DxD, so yeah….one pairing, two at most, with people voting on who they want, although I will get to place 5 votes, since even I have my own preference's, I just like to have people join in the story and have more fun with it.**

**So people! Kick back, relax and read the "preview/ first chapter of Naruto: game on!"**

…**.also review and like people….yea I forgot while I was writing that big ass summary at the top.**

"SASUKE!"

"Naruto!"

If anyone was watching the event that was transpiring right now, they would see two ninja's propelling towards each other with hand held attacks, each giving off power like no other.

Soon the attacks clashed. On one end was a boy with spiky blond hair, red eyes and whisker marks, wearing an orange and blue tracksuit while also being covered in a thick red aura, and on the other end was a long blue haired man with two red shining eyes that held three tomoe's within them, a dark star print on the base of the noes, with purplish coloured skin, with two massive hand-like objects coming out of the man's shoulder blades, puncturing the blue shirt he currently had on.

BOOOOOOM

The two attacks held by the two men collided, causing the valley to shake as the two were engulfed into a purple sphere, created by the colliding attacks each held.

From one of the teens view, they watched as his attack got closer and closer to winning, before he noticed something.

If his attack hit…he would hit his enemy in the heart.

Instead of pushing more power, the teen moved his attack slightly….

Only to feel lighting covered hand getting shoved through his chest…..

…

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Naruto opened his eyes, showing his cerulean blue eyes to the world as he slammed his fist onto the alarm by his bed.

Naruto blinked for a few seconds…before widening his eyes and jumping out of his bed and looking around relentlessly.

The only thing he saw was his apartment bedroom….

"Kuso (crap)….I had a hell of a dream….oh well, it's just a dream, after all, that emo-teme wouldn't leave the village, yep! Just a weird ass dream" mumbled Naruto happily as he went to his bathroom and looked towards his mirror….

Now Naruto was many things, obnoxious, ignorant and annoying…

But even he could notice a blue box floating above his head within the mirror.

Naruto turned his head slightly to look at the box and blinked a few more times as he looked at the message spread across the floating blue box.

**HP and CHAKRA (not using mana as Naruto uses chakra, k we all good.) have been restored.**

Naruto looked at the box for a few minutes….before moving towards the door that led to his bedroom.

THUD

"Ouch, ouch, ouch why the fuck did I do that! I could have bitten my fucking finger! Fuck genjutsu fucking users! Why the fuck would someone put a genjutsu on fucking me!" shouted Naruto as he held his nose as he walked around the bathroom.

DING

Turning his head around, Naruto widened his eyes as he saw the blue box floating in front of him again.

**New skill created: physical endurance**

**Physical endurance (passive) LV1 EXP: 0.38%, the body's durability increases and you take less damage. 3% decrease in damage by physical attacks.**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the floating blue box.

Moving his hands towards the release seal, Naruto moved all his chakra into his next move.

"**KAI!"**

Naruto exploded in a thick blue shroud as he released his chakra through his system, which was felt by nearly every sensor within the village, including the hokage.

Naruto, with his head down, released a sigh.

"There….is…no…way….a….genjutsu….could….still…be…."

Moving his head up, Naruto widened his eyes as he spoke the final word in his previous sentence…

"Here….."

Right in front of Naruto was the floating blue box, still holding the same text as it had before…

DING

**New skill created: genjutsu release!**

**Genjutsu release (active/passive) LV1: 0.00% (he didn't release genjutsu, but mimicked the steps for it, thus gaining the ability.) the user release's a large amount of chakra through his body while shouting the command function "kai/ release" 1.00% chance to escape from genjutsu attacks instantly.**

**Note- through continuous use, this skill may turn completely into a passive skill, which would not require the voice command.**

"this….this…has to be a trick…" spoke Naruto as he walked towards the box, watching for any sudden movement from the thing, before moving his hand towards it, before seeing the text change once again.

**To close all message's, please click the cross on the top right corner.**

Naruto lifted his eyebrow for a bit, before moving his hand towards the X on the top right of the box.

And like magic, the box was gone.

Naruto stared blankly at the air in front of him….before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT DATTEBAYO! **(Naruto will get smarter people, don't worry. I haven't let you down so far….I hope.)**

CRACK

Naruto moved his eyes to the front of his apartment as he saw the door blast open.

"Naruto, are you ok!"

**And that ladies and gentlemen, is the preview chapter for Naruto: game on, next will be the Naruto and Highschool DxD one, which should be up in an hour, then I will have the next actual chapter for this story up in three-four hours, well see ya soon people, and be sure to give me reviews and message's about how to structure the levelling up system, I could use the help thx.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey people, so, since I haven't been writing all that much of lately, thank you work and school everyone loves you oh so much, so I decided to write a "preview" chapter for both Naruto with gamer elements and Naruto and Highschool DxD crossover, obviously by the title, this will be the Naruto x Highschool DxD crossover. Now this will start off on the new series "Highschool DxD BorN episode 3 or 4, the one where Loki appears and overwhelms the entire Highschool DxD cast." So, to get the story, I would recommend watching all the episodes of the new series, if you have previous knowledge on the actual anime (which I'm basing it off, not the manga), if you don't…well I suggest watching every episode of the anime, as its amazing…the boobs in it are just amazing…..sorry inner pervert popped up, but it has an interesting story, amazing graphics, soundtracks for opening and ending, and it just works well in general, and they aren't afraid to show boob's and the like, also, to any girls who think this is a porno anime, it's not, give it a chance and I bet you will be either laughing at it, or enjoying the story, I enjoy nearly everything on it as it allows my inner pervert to be happy, while also giving me a good story to watch. **

**So people! Kick back, relax and read the "preview/ first chapter of naruto uzumaki: rise of the devil ninja!"**

…**.also review and like people….yea I forgot while I was writing that big ass summary at the top T^T.**

**Also spoiler's to the ending of Naruto uzumaki the rising ninja, not much, just how a bit of the final battle will go…yes you get to see how godlike Naruto is in this chapter, well a bit. Enjoy.**

Loki looked around at the destruction he caused with a grin stuck to his face.

He was just casually floating as he watched his "pet's" fight a group of devils and the odd Valkyrie and angel, it was quite amusing to watch them "attempt" to battle his summon's….as if they had an ounce of a chance.

RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW

Suddenly, Loki widened his eyes as he looked towards his left, watching as a massive tear appeared in the sky of the underworld…however what came out scared Loki as he couldn't even phantom the power he felt…

The two powers' he felt…

Soon, out of the massive tear popped out a monster that was the size of a few sky scrapers and as wide as a town. The beast appeared as a bloated, white, rabbit-like creature, with the heads of the nine other beasts growing from various points on its body. This being also had three sets of eyes; however the one In the middle of the forehead gave off some alarm to Loki.

The eye itself had a red sclera and had multiple black "rings" running through the eye with a single black dot in the middle, it also had nine comma like things spread through the rings of the eye, however, he then saw the second being that had frightened him….and was shocked to see that it was a blond haired man, who seemed to be fighting the large monster.

The man had spiky blond hair with two "horn" like hair appendages sticking up higher than his natural hair; he also seemed to have two blue eyes that shone through the night. He wore a long sleeve black tee-shirt with a thin sleeveless red jacket wrapped around it, and long black baggy pants, that had bandage's wrapped around the left thigh, he also seemed to wear near-skin tight black shoe's.

Loki turned his head around towards his own battle and looked on as everyone there stopped to look towards the beings that were locked in mortal combat.

Releasing a sigh, Loki decided to ignore the ants before him and watch something that he was sure that could truly entertain him….they must be other gods if their power told him anything.

(With Naruto)

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes as he drove towards the, what seems like, failed buuji transformation kaguya had under gone during his battle with her, however, it seemed that another side effect of Kaguya's large transformation fuck up had made kaguya accidently open a dimension portal up and take them somewhere else.

Naruto used his senjutsu enhanced wind chakra to send himself straight towards the juubi's rinnegan eye, dodging the massive tailed beast balls that flew towards him as he got closer and closer.

Holding his right hand up, Naruto channelled wind, water, earth, fire, lighting and yin-yang chakra into his palm, this gained him a solid black floating ball called a "truth seeking ball", a technique he accidently recreated before the war he was fighting.

Using his chakra to change the ball into a katana, Naruto then charged the darkened blade with senjutsu, before adding his demon and slight reaper power into the blade, causing it to hum as he drove forward, slicing the juubi's rinnegan eye, before dissipating the weapon and dodging a large hand that would have sent him flying towards the east.

Using his wind chakra combined with senjutsu, Naruto drove to the back of juubi's (Kaguya's) head and delivered an earth shattering blow, sending the massive creature into the ground, creating a crater that made the surrounding area shake with an astounding force.

Naruto then flew down towards the beast's back, gathering watcher chakra as he called out his next attack.

**Water style: susanno!**

Soon, a massive water replicate of susanno appeared around Naruto, towering the juubi's original size seen by both Loki and his opponents.

The now water susanno copy threw his hand towards the juubi's back, causing a large amount of water to splash off the water giants hand and onto the beast itself.

However, a few moments afterwards, the water along the juubi's back soon began to glow black.

If anyone had a closer look, they would see hundreds of seals within each molecule of water, all activating a sealing jutsu.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked towards the juubi through his water style susanno. Narrowing his eyes further, Naruto called out his final attack to the failed juubi.

**Shinigami style: shiki fujin!**

Loki watched as the massive beast got absorbed at a decently fast pace towards the water covered warrior, who now had his shirt and jacket blown away, as black marking's appeared on the man's stomach.

Naruto looked ahead of him as he moved his right hand to hold his stomach. He could feel his own chakra absorbing the rabbit princess and shinju tree's chakra within him, while also forcing the two beings to be locked away.

Naruto soon widened his eyes as he held covered his mouth, covering most of the blood that started to spill out through his mouth.

Soon, the water susanno entity disappeared, causing Naruto to land in the crater he had just created.

While Naruto was lying on the floor, he had a perfect view of the gigantic tear in the sky….he then widened his eyes as he watched the tear slowly close itself.

"_SHIT!"_ shouted Naruto from within his mind as he tried to get up, he felt his body scream in pain as he attempted to move himself up, only to manage to flip himself onto his stomach.

"_NO!"_ screamed Naruto internally as he started to crawl towards the slowly closing dimension tear, he could feel his muscle's burning as if on fire, his blood felt like acid as it pumped throughout his body as he moved.

Soon the tear within the sky was only a quarter of the size that it was originally, and Naruto hadn't moved half a metre while attempting to crawl towards closer to the tear in the sky, desperately hoping that he could stand up and jump high enough to enter the tear and return home to kushina and mito…

Kushina….mito…..shakiri….kyuubi…

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stopped moving and absorbed some senjutsu chakra from the area he was in, feeling the energy within his body, he felt his body become more "lighter" like a birds.

Pulling some wind chakra, Naruto combined the two, however it took him a lot longer than he originally thought it would as he was used to using his own senjutsu chakra.

Naruto watched as the tear got smaller and smaller…

Naruto closed his eyes, images of kushina, shakiri, kyuubi and Mito running through his head as he got his chakra ready….

"NOW!" shouted Naruto as he blasted his body into the sky with his senjutsu enhanced wind chakra.

Controlling his body, Naruto reached his hand out, he could see the barrier a few hundred metres away from him…

He knew he was going to make it, he could feel his family in his arms as he sailed towards the dimension tear…

"_I am going to make it….I AM GOING TO MAKE IT!" _screamed Naruto mentally as he flew…

Only to watch as something hit the dimension tear, causing it to disappear a lot faster…

Naruto widened his eyes as he felt his chakra depleting….

He then felt his new prisoner's suddenly take in a large amount of his chakra….

A few metres' ahead of Naruto was the dimension tear….

Naruto threw his hand further, desperate to at least get that through, which would take the rest of him in with it….

His hand was only centimetres away….

Before he fell….missing the dimension tear by a few centimetres...

Naruto twisted his body around as he watched the dimension tear go further and further from his out stretched hand….

"No…."

Even further his hand went….

"No…."

A tear started to build up in Naruto's right eye as the dimension tear got smaller and smaller….

"Mito….kushina….shakiri…kyuubi…no…no….please….please….god…don't…."

Naruto's tear slowly flew off his face and up towards the sky as the wind picked up the single tear as he was falling….

"Please….don't take my family…"

The dimension tear closed….disappearing entirely…

THUD

A crater appeared where Naruto landed, the body within the crater looked straight up towards the sky….

"Mito…..kushina….shakiri…kyuubi…I'm….so….so….sorry…." Naruto mumbled as more tears appeared within the corners of his eyes.

Naruto then broke down into sobs within the crater. Naruto uzumaki, the kami no shinobi cried for the first time in years…..

He lost it all….

He lost his daughter….his wives…..

"Kushina…shakiri….yukari (kyuubi)…..sorry….I'm…so…sorry…..please….look after our family…"

…his unborn son…

"mito…if you could somehow hear me….look after your kaa-san's, yes all of them, even the pervy red-head….not kushina-chan, the other one….and look….and look after boruto….I got a feeling he's gonna be like me as a kid…and with kushina there he will defiantly be worse than me and he's going to piss a lot of people off with pranks…" at this Naruto started to laugh slightly as his voice trembled throughout his speech…before saying his final words out loud…

"I love you all…never forget that…"

Naruto then closed his eyes….before snapping them open, showing red slit eyes….

He was going to kill whoever sped up the closing of the barrier…..

So god help them…..because he sure as hell won't….

"GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**And there is the Highschool DxD and Naruto crossover preview, hope it made you all emotional near the end, it did to me. Anyway I hope this was a good preview, and like the other one, give me review and PM about how I should go about this, I really do like to take in the reader's idea's and see if it fits into my own…well anyway the next actual chapter is being made right as I post this up, sooo enjoy people! **


	37. Chapter 37

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

**Don't own Naruto**

**Previously, on Naruto uzumaki the rising ninja…**

"_You have three seconds…." Now Mito was turning pail, she quickly grabbed her "baa-Chan's" hand and started to drag her away._

_SNAP_

"_Before I tell your mother and tickle you to obviation!" shouted naruto as he stood up, only for his current smile to increase in size when he heard a "NOOOOOO" coming from within the village…_

_Naruto looked out towards the village with a smile painted across his face….he then looked down as he shed a single tear…._

"_I promise….I will bring peace to this world….not to only stop all fights….but to also keep both you and kushina safe….ill fights both heaven and hell to bring that dream into reality…"_

_With his peace said, naruto started to go home….towards his old training ground…_

_He didn't see the shi no megami standing behind the tree with a frown on her delicate face…_

"_Well….seems like I have no choice…..naruto uzumaki…you will be mine…one way or another…."_

_(Kyuubi's seal)_

_Kyuubi watched from her seal as naruto walked towards his home…._

_Letting out small smile, she spoke a few words as she watched him walk._

"_Naruto uzumaki….seems like kushina's got a little competition now…wonder what I should wear for when he goes to bed?"_

_(Outside)_

_Naruto looked up for a moment towards the sky…before giving a small shiver._

"_Someone is going to make the next few days for me hell"_

**Now**

Team samui walked through the crowded streets of konoha.

After "sneaking" past the guards and hokage, along with the blond haired bastard, they had quickly blended in with the crowed….or would have, if samui's breast's didn't catch everyone's attention as she walked.

The small group of three entered the close's pub, omoi thought they should of entered a hooker's club so that they could get more information….he got two massive bruises…courtesy of kurai with double hammer fists to the head.

Samui simply shot a lightning spear towards his nuts, causing them to spasm and hurt omoi.

Walking up towards the bar table, samui, kurai and omoi sat down and ordered saki, well karui and omoi did, while samui got a glass of water.

Getting their drinks, samui looked right into the bar tender's eyes.

"What do you know of sasuke uchiha?"

The bar tender raised an eyebrow at the group, as if he was judging them.

"Why would you like to know about him? Why not the guy who just reversed time and saved all of us?" asked the man, causing team samui to tilt their heads to the side.

Samui looked at the man for a few moments…before having her curiosity peeped.

"What do you mean about a guy who reversed time and saved you all?" samui asked, causing the entire bar to become silent and look towards them in shock.

The bar tender looked at them as if they were stupid and dropped as a child….multiple times…

"You know….naruto uzumaki, blond spiky haired kid? Has two massive horns like hair piece's sticking up, whisker marks? Dude is a fucking god; he single handily defeated what used to be the leader of Akatsuki, and three other members' at the same time! Hell the reason we, the civilian's, know about this, is because we all saw it happen." Spoke the bar tender as he filled up karui's saki cup up again.

Omoi looked around the bar and saw that everyone was narrowing their eyes at them…they knew something was apparently wrong with this conversation.

Speaking before samui could, omoi asked about what he meant about the 'reverse time' thing.

The man gave them a pitying gaze, before giving a small smile.

"Would you believe me that three hours ago this entire village was destroyed?" asked the man

Gaining three 'no's' from the group of three. This earned them a smile from the man.

"Well….you would be wrong as it was….I remember it so clearly, the reason for that was me still being alive when it happened. So while I was near the edge of the village, this group of orange haired, pierced people attack the village, they pretty much killed a good quarter within twenty minutes of the attack they launched, before long one of them started to float up into the sky. Then the man spoke a few words, but I couldn't hear him as he was that high. Anyway, next thing I notice is the entire village being pushed away from him in a perfect circle….it was horrifying to watch." The man said, releasing a sigh as he remembered the incident.

"but then….naruto uzumaki show's up….apparently he was on a super-secret mission that required him to be "banished" and placed as a nuke-nin within the bingo book, anyway, he was gone for three years and suddenly re-appeared right after pain, that's what tsunade said his name was, you know the one I just told you about that destroyed the entire village and floated, and Naruto defeated every orange haired, pierced mother-fucker almost instantly, he then fought three other people who were on the orange haired people's side and kicked their ass's and sent them to hell, it was amazing watching the fight….then when Naruto won, he created a 'seal' whatever that is, and used it to reverse time in a certain area, the cool thing is that he could select what he wanted to reverse and what not to reverse, other's wise if he didn't, the orange haired people would have been revived from it, he's a pretty smart guy, we were lucky that he didn't kill us, especially after we called him a "demon" when he was a kid…" finished the man as he looked past them when the bell to the club rang.

The man gave out a grin as large as a ruler. He then looked at the group of three with an eye smile.

"Look, here is the man himself." Spoke the bartender.

Samui, karui and omoi froze when the man said that….

"Well….look whose here, I'm sooo surprised right now"

Before anyone on team samui could react…they each fell to the floor knocked out.

Naruto looked at the three shinobi on the floor with an evil smile…he knew what he was going to do next….he couldn't wait for when his clone's finish their tasks.

POOF, POOF, POOF

Three clones popped into existence, each sporting the same evil grin the original had upon his face.

Giving a nod, Naruto watched as the clone's grabbed the knocked out body's and left.

Turning his head, Naruto gave a small wave to the bartender.

"Hey Gary, how's it going?"

The now dubbed "Gary" nodded his head while having a hand shaking slightly off the bar table.

"Eh, it's been ok, you?"

Naruto grinned slightly as he gave a thumbs up.

"Oh I'm going to be a lot happier later on when my clones pop. Well I gotta run, later Gary." Said Naruto as he walked out the bar, his hand waving back and forth as a "see ya".

Gary shook his head while letting a small smile over take his face.

"Blond brat"

(With Naruto)

Walking out of the bar, Naruto decided to finally go find Mito….only to feel someone press themselves up against his back.

"Oh Naruto-kun….I have to thank you so much for the war-hawk's spirit, it was quite fun sending it to hell." Spoke a soft, seductive voice behind Naruto's ear, causing him to have a small shiver run through his spine.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto widened his eyes as he looked on as both kushina and shakiri stood behind him, each giving off a slight seductive smile.

Naruto gulped slightly…he was going to die, kushina was going to strangle him for knowing another woman, and he was sooo fucked…

"Naruto-kun…" kushina spoke, causing Naruto to look towards the sky with pleading eyes…

"Would you like to go out on a date with both me and shakiri-chan?"

Naruto looked at kushina for a few moments…he then narrowed his eyes at kushina.

"Who are you and what have you done to kushina, she would have killed me for the fact I knew another woman."

Now that caused both kushina and shakiri to blink at Naruto for a few minutes…before shakiri started to laugh like a hyena and kushina started to clench her fist…

Soon kushina was surrounded in a red aura, which then soon split up her long red-hair into nine tendrils.

"….what did you just say…" asked kushina in an overly nice voice….causing Naruto to backpedal into a wall…

"n-nothing dearest…." Spoke Naruto pleading to every god he knew….including the one who was laughing while leaning on a light post a few metre's to his left.

Suddenly kushina's evil red aura disappeared and kushina was back to her normal self.

"Good! Now you are taking both me and shakiri out for dinner later on, the reason for that….well since me kinda owe shakiri my life…she had asked if she could share something with me…andthatsomethingwasyou." Spoke kushina, starting off nervously and finishing off quickly as she covered her blushing face with her hands.

Naruto blinked once, twice, three times and finally got a lost look in his eyes as he figured out what kushina said. He then felt two massive breast's push against his back.

"Well Naruto…how does it feel hitting the jackpot?"

**Ok so short, yea I know and I will tell you what Naruto's clones did to team samui on the next chapter, any who hope this story is entertaining for all of you and good night.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey everyone, sorry about this chapter taking a while, I had 3 assessments, 2 tests and work all on the same week, I had and still don't, have much time on my hands. So without further ado…here's the chapter.**

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

**Don't own Naruto**

**Previously, on Naruto uzumaki the rising ninja…**

"_Who are you and what have you done to kushina, she would have killed me for the fact I knew another woman."_

_Now that caused both kushina and shakiri to blink at Naruto for a few minutes…before shakiri started to laugh like a hyena and kushina started to clench her fist…_

_Soon kushina was surrounded in a red aura, which then soon split up her long red-hair into nine tendrils._

"…_.what did you just say…" asked kushina in an overly nice voice….causing Naruto to backpedal into a wall…_

"_N-nothing dearest…." Spoke Naruto pleading to every god he knew….including the one who was laughing while leaning on a light post a few metre's to his left._

_Suddenly kushina's evil red aura disappeared and kushina was back to her normal self._

"_Good! Now you are taking both me and shakiri out for dinner later on. The reason for that….well since I kinda owe shakiri my life…she had asked if she could share something with me…andthatsomethingwasyou." Spoke kushina, starting off nervously and finishing off quickly as she covered her blushing face with her hands._

_Naruto blinked once, twice, three times and finally got a lost look in his eyes as he figured out what kushina said. He then felt two massive breast's push against his back._

"_Well Naruto…how does it feel hitting the jackpot?"_

**Now**

"Shit….kami….if you can hear me….WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO ON A FUCKING DATE!" shouted Naruto as he looked towards the sky as he sat on top of his father's stone face.

It had been no more than three hours since he left kushina and shakiri to get ready for their date, and he had no clue what to do. It wasn't like he had a tou-san to teach him all this crap.

Naruto looked down at the village below him and sighed, cant something interesting happen? Just this once…..

Naruto suddenly jolted his head up…..before widening his eyes and laughing extremely loud…

"Oh kami! Oh kami! Hahahahah… thanks for that…" muttered Naruto as he looked out towards the direction of kumo, where three of his shadow clones just dispelled.

_(Clone one)_

_The Naruto clone was seen hiding in the corner of a gay bar, watching as omoi woke up, only to find himself spread eagle and suspended from the ground…while also naked…._

_Within moments the bar was filled with screams…._

_Poof_

_(Clone 2)_

_Another Naruto clone watched as karui woke up from her nap….only to find her skin all wrinkly and old…she then noticed where she was…._

_A senior resort…._

_Poof_

_(Clone 3)_

_Samui opened her blue eyes and quickly narrowed them as she glanced against the plain room she was in._

_Seeing as how nothing was there but a single door on the opposite side of the room, samui attempted to stand up…._

_Before she looked down and saw that her breast's increased to triple tsunade's size…._

_Samui looked at her breasts for a moment…..before crying about how much her back hurt._

_The Naruto clone poofed out of existence when he saw samui's breasts jiggle when she attempted to stand._

(Original)

We now find Naruto holding his gut as he watched what the personal hell was for the three kumo shinobi, however, he didn't understand why samui was having a nightmare about her breasts being bigger….

Naruto then sat up and looked at the village once again...before giving off a sigh….

"Well….I could ask jiji….haven't seen the old man in a while" With that, the kami no shinobi disappeared with the wind.

(Park)

Hiruzen smiled slightly as he watched children run past him, each eager to play with their friends.

It brought him joy as he watched the children of the village enjoy their childhood, unlike his own.

"Jeez, I know your old jiji, but I would have expected you to be training since you got all this spare time on your hands."

Hiruzen smile grew as he heard a certain voice behind him. Pushing himself off the wooden seat he was on. He turned to face Naruto uzumaki, standing in a position that had the light shining off him, giving off the illusion of him being a god, if the golden light surrounding him said so.

Walking forward, Hiruzen moved his arms wide, mimicking Naruto as he too copied Hiruzen's movements.

Soon, the unofficial grandson hugged his jiji for the first time in three or so years.

Eventually, the hug ended, releasing the two as they gave large grins at each other.

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto my boy, it's been too long. How are you?" asked Hiruzen, only to get Naruto to grin slightly at him.

"I'm doing good jiji….but erm….can you help me out with something…" asked Naruto, getting a raised eyebrow from Hiruzen.

"Ok…what do you need?" asked Hiruzen, watching as Naruto nervously glanced around the park with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"I need…um…dating…advice…I'm going on a date with kushina and shakiri an-" Naruto stopped when he looked at Hiruzen's face, which held nothing but shock.

"ku-kushina?" asked Hiruzen, making sure he heard the right name.

Naruto tilted his head slightly.

"Yea…kushina uzumaki…my girlfriend….and mother to my daughter…." Said Naruto slowly, watching as Hiruzen's face went pure white.

"Naruto…you do know that….kushina's your mother….right?" asked Hiruzen, expecting Naruto to become shocked…only to watch as Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"What are you….oh? Wow I can't believe baa-chan hadn't told you about kushina. Well…since I'm here already I might as well tell you."

After that sentence, Naruto explained everything about kushina, and how she was a reincarnation of the original kushina.

Hiruzen looked shocked throughout the entire explanation, before deciding that he couldn't be bothered with it anymore.

"So…you need dating advice do you? Well….first things first….you need to look good, so I suggest that you get some good cloths. Second, you should find a go place to hold your date. It could be at the movies, dinner a karaoke bar, something fun. That's generally it, so just make sure that the two are having fun, and it will be a successful night ok." Said Hiruzen as he started to walk away, giving a slight wave to Naruto as he disappeared into the street next to the park.

Naruto scratched his head slightly as he looked towards a certain shop…

"Well…that could work…"

**Ok, so short chapter I know, because of this, I am planning to have another lemon appear later in the next few chapters, so there's something to wait on. Any way's I gotta skedaddle people, remember to leave a review if you want, later!**


	39. Chapter 39

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

**Don't own Naruto**

**Previously, on Naruto uzumaki the rising ninja…**

_Hiruzen looked shocked throughout the entire explanation, before deciding that he couldn't be bothered with it anymore._

"_So…you need dating advice do you? Well….first things first….you need to look good, so I suggest that you get some good cloths. Second, you should find a go place to hold your date. It could be at the movies, dinner a karaoke bar, something fun. That's generally it, so just make sure that the two are having fun, and it will be a successful night ok." Said Hiruzen as he started to walk away, giving a slight wave to Naruto as he disappeared into the street next to the park._

_Naruto scratched his head slightly as he looked towards a certain shop…_

"_Well…that could work…"_

**Now**

Tap….Tap….Tap….

"AHHHHHHH WHERE IS HE!" shouted kushina as she paced back and forth in the living room of hers and Naruto's house, all while the shi no megami sat down on the sofa and simply drank some water, while also examining her nails.

"He'll be here soon kushina, I mean, who would turn down the chance to date two women? Three if I know a certain someone will pop up." Spoke the goddess, missing the shocked look on kushina's face when there was possibly another woman after Naruto as well.

"….Who…." kushina asked, staring intently towards the goddess, who simply raised her eyes towards kushina and slightly raised a single eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you want to know?"

Kushina grit her teeth when she heard that remark.

"Of course I do! That's why I asked!" kushina shouted, only to get a slight chuckle from the goddess as she returned to looking at her nails, causing kushina to have a depressed cloud float over her head.

Knock, Knock, Knock

Within a span of a second, the depressed cloud disappeared and was replaced by a Chibi kushina jumping up and down in excitement.

Shakiri stood up off the couch, walking past kushina while taking a quick second to look at her dress.

She saw how her sleek silver dress pressed tight against her curves and breasts, and how the slit of the dress show how long and luscious her legs were. With a small grin, her lip colour turned from an average pink, into a ruby red colour.

Seeing as how shakiri was checking herself out, kushina decided to do so herself. Walking up next to shakiri, kushina watched as her tight red dress showed of her luscious ass and breasts, and how it, the dress, melded with her skin.

Rising a single hand up, kushina grabbed the hem of her dress, and slightly pulled it down, allowing her nipples to be seen in all their natural rosy red colour form, before she lifted her dress over her breasts once more.

"…I know that women take bit longer than men to get ready, but come one!" Spoke a voice outside of the house.

The goddess grinned when she heard Naruto's voice; it was fun to get him riled up, well…when he's not in his demon form.

Turning her head towards kushina, she tilted her head towards the door, getting a nod from kushina, both shakiri and kushina walked towards the door, both stretching out a hand to open the door knob...

Only for them both to turn and glare at each other, as they wanted to be the one to open the door, and greet Naruto.

When both women grabbed the door handle, kushina tried to instantly open the door and slam it into shakiri's face, while shakiri attempted to shove kushina off the door handle and onto the other side of the room, completely making that person impossible to see if they stood at the front door.

Just as the woman prepared their line of attack, the door opened and there stood Naruto, holding the door knob with a twitch in his right eye.

"I know that you girls like to take your time and make yourselves beautiful, which I kind of doubt as I have two goddess's in front of me", cue the blush from both kushina and shakiri, "but still, I have been standing at the door for like thirty minutes" spoke Naruto as he pouted slightly….before he noticed what both the goddess of death and kushina wore…

SPLAT….THUD

Fifteen meters away, Naruto's body laid still. He had broken the nose bleed record by a good ten meters in that single moment.

When both kushina and shakiri saw Naruto fly back with a nose bleed, the two of them burst out into a fit of laughter, unable to hold their amusement at the situation.

Within the span of a few minutes, Naruto had gotten back up and had wrapped his own two arms around his two date's waists, as he walked them towards the village, ignoring all the jaw drops of the villagers as he walked by, with both kushina and shakiri giggling at the sight.

Walking forwards, Naruto looked up and saw the sign of his destination…

Ichiraku BBQ….

Naruto grinned slightly as he remembered the once small corner ramen shop become a massive restaurant, thanks to his hefty amount of money he had given to old man ichiraku after the mission "Ground hawk".

Turning his head to both ladies, he gave a small smile before pulling them in closer, causing the two women to blush slightly at their closeness with Naruto.

Walking into the restaurant, Naruto looked to the front and say ayame and old man ichiraku… good memories went through his head at that moment.

"Hey naru HOLY SHIT HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THOSE PIECES OF ASS!" shouted a voice in the corner of the room.

Turning his head, along with both kushina and shakiri, Naruto came upon a sight he thought he wouldn't see.

There sat the original rookie 12, well, minus both him and sasuke, making it the rookie 10.

Naruto gave a small smile as he looked towards his old group of friends, before saying the first words he ever spoke to any of the rookie 10, not counting kiba.

"Yo, did you say something?"

**Yea, yea, yeah…. Short chapter again, sorry people, I just finished an in home assignment after work and I wanted to write a little bit today. Next chapter will be over 3000+ words, k. I promise that the chapter will be up by either tomorrow or the day after.**


	40. Chapter 40

**People, just got 300,000 views, that's amazing. Thanks for all the views and enjoy.**

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

**Don't own Naruto**

**Previously, on Naruto uzumaki the rising ninja…**

_Walking into the restaurant, Naruto looked to the front and say ayame and old man ichiraku… good memories went through his head at that moment._

"_Hey naru HOLY SHIT HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THOSE PIECES OF ASS!" shouted a voice in the corner of the room._

_Turning his head, along with both kushina and shakiri, Naruto came upon a sight he thought he wouldn't see._

_There sat the original rookie 12, well, minus both him and sasuke, making it the rookie 10._

_Naruto gave a small smile as he looked towards his old group of friends, before saying the first words he ever spoke to any of the rookie 10, not counting kiba._

"_Yo, did you say something?"_

**Now**

"Yo, did you say something?" asked Naruto with a slight grin upon his face as he faced towards his old friends.

Throughout the entire restaurant, people started to drop their jaws slowly, as they looked towards the commotion…

Seeing two goddess's surround a single man made all the men there, at the ichiraku restaurant, seethe with jealousy while the woman drooled at the sight of the "kami no shinobi".

The rookie 10 simply stared at Naruto with their jaw's hanging. Not only was Naruto appearing in front of them after three years, but he was doing it with two beautiful women.

Sakura, seeing as how she believed Naruto was as stupid as he was back in the Chunin exams, thought that she would "help" the two women.

Standing up from her seat, she walked slowly towards Naruto, hair covering her eyes as she did so.

Turning his head slightly towards his used to be teammate, Naruto watched as she threw a fist at him.

"BAKA! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE SO CALLED "KAMI NO SHINOBI" DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN HIRE SKANKS TO LOOK POPULAR!" screamed sakura as she watched her fist sail straight towards Naruto's head.

CRUNCH

Sakura held back a scream as her hand had come into contact with Naruto's head. It felt like she was a genin punching a falling mountain with no chakra.

Turning her head to look at the likely grief on Naruto's face, sakura widened her eyes when she saw that he was glaring at her, along with the two "skanks" he brought with him.

"Repeat what you just said about these two women…."

Sakura raised a single pink eyebrow as she healed her, now broken, right hand.

Speaking in a slow tone, sakura replied what she said, extra slow so that Naruto could "keep up".

"Just because you're the so called "kami no shinobi" doesn't mean that you can hire skank-"

SLAP

The rookie 10 widened their eyes as they saw sakura sail to the ground, large hand shape mark spread across her face as she fell to the floor gaping.

Naruto looked towards sakura with narrowed red eyes. He felt the eyes of nearly everyone within the restaurant on him, including shakiri and kushina. Keeping his eyes on sakura, Naruto spoke in a deadly tone.

"Never… and I mean never…..talk bad about kushina or shakiri…you understood that sakura…."

Both shakiri and kushina widened their eyes as they heard what Naruto said…and that made both of them feel warmth spread through their bodies as they looked towards Naruto, who had let up on his glaring and held a hand towards sakura.

Giving out a slight sigh, Naruto held his hand out towards sakura, who had taken his offer to be pulled up.

Once up, sakura went back to her seat next to ino and ten-ten and looked down towards her teriyaki chicken, ignoring the rest of the rookies.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto gave the two girls a grin before walking towards the front, ready to order.

Seeing Naruto walk towards the front, kushina tilted her head in confusion as she hadn't told Naruto what she wanted at all….the cheapskate! He was going to get both her and shakiri the cheapest thing there!

Getting ready to walk towards Naruto and clobber him over the head, kushina felt shakiri place a cold hand upon her shoulder, stopping her in place.

"You do know that he is trying to remember what's your most favourite dish right? After all, you did have his child, it's the least he could do." Said shakiri, only to get a slight sweat drop slide down her head as she watched as kushina bounced up and down in joy. Indirectly making her breasts bounce up and down, causing most of the men to pass out from nose bleeds.

"Ano….how…how do-do y-you k-kn-know n-na-na-naru-Naruto-k-kun?" asked a quiet voice behind the red head goddess and the silver haired goddess.

Turning her head slightly, kushina gave out a grin and thumbs up.

"I know Naruto-kun since three years or so ago, and I recently just re-met him a few weeks ago, although if I had known some certain piece of info", cue evil glance at the goddess of death, who was examining her nails once more," I would of spent a lot more time with him." Kushina finished, only seeing hinata narrow her eyes slightly at her.

"I forced him to battle me a few hundred or so times, then tried to seduce him, then tried to hypnotise him, by using a "special" ability of mine that allows me to change my lip colour, and because of that, each colour has a different ability. Then I tried to chain his soul to mine via a special method, then I battled him some more, before finally making little red here accept me into also dating Naruto."

Silence….pure silence rang through the restaurant as everyone stared at the shin no megami, not that anyone but Naruto and kushina knew, with creeped out eyes.

The goddess simply raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

The silenced raged on….before a chuckling ran through the restaurant.

Turning their heads, there stood Naruto now laughing hysterically while holding two chicken ramens in his hands and an uzushio special ramen bowl on top of his head.

Naruto shook his head as he walked towards his dates and old friends, still chucking slightly as he got closer to them.

"hahaha….oh man, the funniest part about shakiri-Chan's story is that I use it as a book reference….after all, who would think of half the stuff I right down in my books?" spoke Naruto, causing many more jaw drops as they remembered a few books at their homes, each having similar lines to that of what the woman spoke of.

Finishing his chuckling, Naruto held out the chicken ramen towards shakiri, who took the bowl with a slight smile. He then reached up with his now opened hand and gave kushina the uzushio special before grabbing his own bowl.

Looking around, Naruto saw that most of the tables were taken….

Time to show off.

Looking like he was in a mid-panic, Naruto spoke in an overly worried tone as he spoke of the grief he and his two dates were facing.

"OH NO! It seems like there is no spots left to sit anymore! What ever shall I do with my two dates now! Oh I got it!"

Naruto then closed his eyes and held one hand out in front of him….

People stared in aww as a table appeared from nowhere, along with fancy chairs.

Soon Naruto reopened his eyes….and gave a mock gasp.

"OH what is th-?"

"TOU-SAN!"

"WHAT!" was the general reaction of the restaurant as they watched little Mito jump onto Naruto's faced and wrap her tiny body around his head, Causing Naruto to start to pry the little red-head off his face, ignoring both his date's laughing their head off next to him.

"Mito-chan! Didn't I tell you that I was taking your mother and +1 on a date!" spoke Naruto as he finally got the red bundle of joy off his twitching face, only causing Mito to burst into laughter.

Back at the rookie 10 table, everyone's jaw had dropped and was staying dropped. They watched as Naruto held a small red-head girl by the scuff of her blue dress as she laughed at him along with his two dates.

Sakura just stared as she tried to form a single sentence, only to mumble out a single word…

"Tou…san…."

This was parroted by the rest of the rookies except for a single big breasted one, who instead had a look of fury lit upon her face.

"No…."

Hinata stood up from her seat.

"No….."

Hinata walked towards Naruto, the little red head girl and his two "dates".

"No…"

SLAP

Naruto watched as his forearm blocked a slap aiming for Mito, who looked at him confused.

"NO!"

**Ok, so end of the chapter….already anticipating the result? I sure am, if I didn't already know it. Well anyway….naruto: the path of a hero will have its first chapter up in a few hours….now what is "Naruto: the path of a hero"….let's just say….naruto uchiha! So if you're interested, the first chapter for that will be up in a few hours, and once again sorry for the short chapter, originally I was planning to make it larger, but I had some homework that just stretched out my time, peace!**


	41. Chapter 41

"**Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

'**Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

**Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

**Don't own Naruto**

**Previously, on Naruto uzumaki the rising ninja…**

"_Tou…san…."_

_This was parroted by the rest of the rookies except for a single big breasted one, who instead had a look of fury lit upon her face._

"_No…."_

_Hinata stood up from her seat._

"_No….."_

_Hinata walked towards Naruto, the little red head girl and his two "dates"._

"_No…"_

_SLAP_

_Naruto watched as his forearm blocked a slap aiming for Mito, who looked at him confused._

"_NO!"_

**Now**

Naruto stared into hinata's eyes as her hand hadn't left his forearm. He narrowed his eyes slightly, making his slit pupil intensify as it stared into her pure white pupil free eyes, causing her to widen them as his eyes slowly started to change from cerulean blue, to ruby red.

The entire restaurant was quiet as they watched what could possibly be a bloodbath, and no one was dumb enough to say that naruto was going to get bloody.

Naruto's ruby red eyes glowed a more intense red than before.

"…..what were you going to do just then?" Naruto asked, causing Hinata to move her hand back in a hurry, before poking her fingers together in a shy fashion.

"n-n-n-na-nar-naruto-k-kun….i….i" Hinata didn't get far, as little Mito, still in her father's arms, pointed at Hinata.

"hey tou-san, why is that weird girl acting like this?" Mito asked, tilting her head slightly so that she could stare at her father's face, once again holding his cerulean blue and un-slit eyes.

"I don't know Mito-chan…." At this, naruto turned his head towards Hinata once more, narrowing his eyes and changing them back to their red slit form.

"But I intend to find out" finished naruto. Causing Hinata to widen her eyes as she looked at naruto pleadingly.

"Na-na-nar-n-narut-naruto-k-kun." Hinata spoke, twiddling her fingers as her head was lowered, her bangs hiding her eyes from view.

While everyone in the restaurant heard nothing but silence as they waited for hinata's reasoning. The only thing Hinata her were two words, two words that repeated in an echo like fashion.

"…..tou-san….."

"…..Tou-san…."

"….tou-san….."

"NO!" Hinata screamed as she went forward, hell bent on attacking Mito once more.

Widening his eyes, Naruto quickly threw Mito through the air, summoning a kage-bushin to catch her mid-air as he quickly grabbed hinata's fingers, pointed in a basic hyuga fashion.

"Hinata! Stop ri-" Naruto hadn't finished by the time he felt himself get shot out of the bar from a burst of air.

Flipping mid-air, Naruto looked back towards the restaurant and saw that Hinata was now attacking Kushina for some reason.

Smashing his clenched hand into the floor, causing a small crater, Naruto charged his chakra up and disappeared in the wind.

Hinata watched as her tai-jutsu was being blocked by the red-haired skank, the likely mother of the little bitch of a girl.

"You whore!" Hinata screamed, throwing more of her tai-jutsu strikes towards Kushina's chest, only to have them blocked by Kushina's own hands, hands that now had their chakra points sealed from each block attempt.

Kushina narrowed her eyes as Hinata called her a whore, quickly, she dropped to the floor, using extreme agility that not to many people have, and swiped hinata's feet from underneath her, causing the bluette to drop towards her left, right where Kushina's rising knee now was.

CRACK

The sound of hinata's delicate jaw being broken rang through the clearing, causing many of the onlookers to wince from the sound.

Seeing that his friend just got hurt, Kiba attempted to stand and attack the red-head woman named Kushina, before feeling his teammate shino gripping his shirt and keeping him in place. Sending a narrowed look towards shino, shino simply replied "she attacked both Kushina-san, and attempted to strike Naruto-san's daughter in the span of a minute, she started it." This caused Kiba to look down at the table in front of him. Thinking back at when he met Naruto in the flying fortress and how he had been ranked a traitor for a simple mission. After that thought, Kiba sat back down, a disappointed look appearing in his eyes as he looked towards Hinata, who now held her broken jaw with both hands….that were glowing green.

Kushina stared at the back of the blue haired girl, anger flaring within her eyes as she stalked forward towards the woman. However, not believing that the girl could fight anymore, Kushina let her guard down….bad mistake as she found out a few seconds later when Hinata quickly propelled herself towards Kushina, fingers back into the hyuga clan tai-jutsu.

**Hakke Rokujyuyon Sho!**

Kushina widened her eyes as the hyuga clan heir started her attack, with no time for Kushina to either dodge or block.

Hinata rammed her hand forward, shouting out loud as she went forward to Kushina, intent on unleashing her clan's secret technique on the woman who likely birthed Naruto's daughter.

However, before Hinata could even land a single hit, she felt her wrist get caught….and snapped as she was thrown away.

The perpetrator? Tsunade, the fifth hokage.

Tsunade stood next to Kushina with her arms crossed, rising her breasts, causing the now awake men to once again fall back with nose bleeds.

Tsunade narrowed her brown eyes as the hyuga heiress as he landed outside the restaurant, already healing her broken wrist as she looked towards the hokage.

"Hinata hyuga…. You are under arrest for assaulting a civilian for no reason, anbu, detain her." Finished Tsunade.

"No, don't worry about the arresting part Tsunade-baachan, let Hinata go, instead put a restraining order on her so that she cannot interact with my family." Naruto spoke, coming out of the corner of the room with his arms crossed. And within those arms was Mito, who was enjoying the fact that her tou-san was carrying her around.

Tsunade huffed slightly, small smile presented on her soft face.

"Fine, anbu, cancel the last order."

Seeing nothing happen, the hokage knew they heard what she said, as they hadn't jumped out on her original command before Naruto spoke.

However, due to Naruto looking towards his two dates and Tsunade, he hadn't seen Hinata lunging at him….

She also didn't see the seal that shot out of the ground and wrapped around her body, causing her to drop towards the ground in a thud.

Soon the seal that wrapped around hinata's delicate frame changed, with the seals that wrapped around her body sinking into her skin, while a single seal on the back of her jacket changed from "detain" to "restrict", before it sunk through her jacket and shirt.

Soon, Hinata could move again, causing Kushina and Shakiri to get an eye twitch as they saw her stand up again and charge towards them….

Before she seemed like she ran into a brick wall and stopped as she bounced off from the invisible wall and onto the floor.

For the next few minutes, people watched as Hinata tried multiple times to attack Kushina, only to be sent back by the invisible wall until she simply couldn't stand back up.

Tsunade watched with sad eyes as the hyuga heiress laid on the floor. She knew why she was doing this, but to even think that the girl would do this was saddening to her.

"Why….." spoke Hinata, her soft delicate voice heard by all, causing Naruto to rise a single eyebrow in wonder.

"….Why Naruto-kun…I always loved you….." spoke Hinata once more, with sadness mixed in with her soft and delicate voice.

Hearing that, Naruto widened his eyes slightly….Hinata loved him…..since when?

As if she was able to read his mind, Hinata spoke once more.

"ever since you saved me as a child…..i always wanted to be your friend…then as you grew up and got stronger…..i feel in love with you….but I couldn't say it to you….but…..but….i thought you at least got a hint….a hint that I loved you…how could you LOVE A RED HEAD AND SILVER HAIRED SKANK AND HAVE A BITCH OF A DAUGHTER!" finished Hinata, her soft voice becoming vicious at the end, causing Naruto to remove his slowly saddening face, and replace it with anger.

Naruto stared down at the hyuga girl that laid on her stomach, her face still laying against the ground.

"Hinata hyuga…..never….and I mean NEVER…go near my family…well…to an extent that my restriction barrier seal would work…..got that…." Said Naruto as he summoned a kage bushin to grab both Kushina's and Shakiri's hips and disappear with the wind, causing everyone in the restaurant to silently go back to their now cold food.

The rookie 10, now nine, sat in silence as they watched the tenth member of their group of rookies lay on the floor with no movement showing, it was truly saddening that event just transpired.

Tsunade sighed slightly before disappearing in a shunshin, back towards the hokage tower, four separate shunshin's soon followed from the restaurants corners.

Kiba slouched in his seat as he let out a huff, before he looked towards shino, who was looking at the table in front of him.

"That….was just wrong….."

**There ya go guys and girls, a brand new chapter for Naruto uzumaki the rising ninja. Sorry it took so long, I was just to tired to write on something I got a bit bored at, however, I just watched the newest episode of Naruto shippuden and I got re-pumped, and the reason for me just watching the newest episode, was because my internet just got changed.**

**Anyway, I have some new's….im planning on writing my own book, of course this will have a lot less grammar and spelling mistakes, as it would be a professional piece, but yeah. Just letting you guys and girls have a heads up about that, and just to let you all know right now, when I publish my own book I am NOT going to stop writing my fanfiction, as quite a lot of you people actually enjoy it, which gets me all fuzzy inside, no actual reason why, It just does.**

**Oh well there's that, now next topic. My Naruto the path of a hero, will have a new poll going up about what 3 mangekyo sharingan abilities Naruto will have, so look out for that.**

**Also, the gamer and highschool dxd are the highest voted, and I will begin to write those up when I finish this fanfic, which should still be quite a while away, as my aim is to get 500,000+ views, which would be amazing.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading the chapter, and I hope you give Naruto the path of a hero a go, as it's about a Naruto uchiha, an uchiha with no legendary parentage and all, just a child who will rise above all his challenges with his buddy Kurama, so yeah that's the base of it. Anyway, later people and review your hearts out, peace!**


End file.
